Protège-moi
by Sedgie
Summary: AU - Emma Swan et son fils Henry sont en danger. Etroitement liés à Neal Fire, un dangereux mafieux récemment arrêté, ils sont placés dans le programme de protection des témoins. Pour cela, ils doivent changer d'identité, déménager et se faire discrets le temps du procès. Ils sont escortés par l'agent du FBI, Regina Mills, qui est chargée de les protéger.
1. 1

**BONJOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! Comment allez-vous en ce WE de pont ? Ces minis vacances où le soleil et la chaleur sont au rendez-vous ?!**

**Moi impecc' ! Et pour fêter ça : je vous "offre" une nouvelle petite ficounette SQ ! **

**Le résumé : **

**_Emma Swan et son fils Henry sont en danger. Etroitement liés à Neal Fire, un dangereux mafieux récemment arrêté, ils sont placés dans le programme de protection des témoins. Pour cela, ils doivent changer d'identité, déménager et se faire discrets le temps du procès. Ils sont escortés par l'agent du FBI, Regina Mills, qui est chargée de les protéger. _**

**J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ! **

**Ce premier chapitre est une petite intro. Ne me demandez pas combien de chapitres il y aura : la fic est quasiment finie mais, pour uen fois, je ne l'ai pas découpé par chapitre. Du coup, je peux vous donner une fourchette... qui sera probablement fausse XD ! **

**Disons qu'il y en aura, sûr, plus de 5 ^^**

**Comme toujours je publie les dimanches SAUF en cas d'urgence (sortie, conventions, vacances). **

**J'espère finir de la poster avant que je ne parte en vcances mi juillet... sinon vous aurez à attendre un petit moment ... :p **

**En attendant : ENJOY !**

* * *

Sa vie changea le 17 Septembre 2017.

Elle n'oublierait jamais cette date. Elle se souviendrait du jour où le FBI, les policiers locaux et même les militaires, déboulèrent dans sa villa. Elle se souviendrait du moment où ils entrèrent et défoncèrent tout. Elle se souviendrait des cris de son fils, apeuré, dans sa chambre, et des lacrymogènes lui brulant les yeux et la gorge. Elle n'oublierait jamais les hurlements de son mari, puis les coups de feu, des dizaines et des dizaines, certains sifflant à ses oreilles.

Quand elle comprit, elle se rua à l'étage, retrouvant son fils tant bien que mal. Il se blottit dans ses bras, tous les deux prostrés sur le lit de l'enfant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion n'arrive et de la fumée envahir les lieux. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, les faisant sursauter, et elle sentit alors qu'on l'agrippait par les épaules. Elle hurla lorsqu'on la sépara de son fils, qui lui aussi, criait de peur.

Elle était perdue, la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était d'être avec son fils. Mais la fumée lui tournait la tête, et cela bourdonnait dans son crâne. Elle voulait soudainement dormir… Et les brèves fois où elle réussit à maintenir ses yeux ouverts, elle distinguait, par bride, les décombres de sa villa en flammes.

Puis soudain le néant, le noir complet.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était à l'hôpital. Elle se redressa et sentit une perfusion dans sa main droite. En faisant rapidement le tour de la pièce, elle vit un homme en costume sombre, assit dans le fauteuil.

« Mon… Mon fils ? »

L'homme releva la tête et se leva « Il va bien. Il est dans le service pédiatrique, il n'est pas seul. »

Sentant la jeune femme apeurée, il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit « Miss Fire, je sais que vous êtes perdue mais… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je… Il ya eu des explosions, de la fumée… Et mon fils qui était effrayé. »

« Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. L'effet de surprise était primordial… »

« … »

« Je suis désolé que cela se soit passé de la sorte mais… »

« … Vous n'aviez pas le choix, j'ai saisi. »

« Vous deviez bien vous douter que cela arriverait un jour, avec le mari que vous avez… »

« … »

« Je ne vous juge pas. Vous avez certainement vos raisons pour rester avec lui… »

« Je veux voir mon fils. »

L'homme inspira avant de la fixer « Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je suis le plus diplomate de mes collègues. »

« … »

« Je sais que cela fait beaucoup à assimiler en peu de temps mais… Nous avons besoin de vous. »

La jeune femme gloussa « Sérieusement ? Vous pensez que je sais quoi ? Et quand bien même je savais quelque chose, je ne suis pas assez folle pour témoigner contre lui… »

« Vous savez des choses, vous savez forcément des choses. Des confidences sur l'oreiller ou… »

« … Nul ne peut être contraint de divulguer une communication ou des informations que son conjoint lui a faites durant leur mariage » récita-t-elle machinalement.

Il sourit « Vous avez fait du Droit ? »

« Je n'ai pas toujours été que la femme d'un gangster. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je serais curieux de connaitre votre histoire. Malgré toutes les investigations que l'on a faites sur votre mari et ses agissements, nous en savons très peu sur sa femme. »

« Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. »

« Ou peut-être parce qu'il l'enferme dans son manoir depuis des années sans possibilité de communiquer avec l'extérieur, exerçant un véritable lavage de cerveau. »

« Je sais penser, parler et agir par moi-même. » argua-t-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire. J'aimerais que vous me le prouviez. »

« … »

« Vous ne devez pas avoir peur, nous sommes là pour vous protéger. »

« Je veux voir mon fils. »

« Vous le verrez… »

« C'est quoi ça ? Des menaces ? Du chantage ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retirer mon fils. »

« Nous voulons la même chose : le protéger. Nous avons les moyens de le faire, vous devez nous faire confiance. »

Elle gloussa « Sérieusement ? Vous déboulez chez moi, vous fracassez tout, vous faites la peur de sa vie à mon fils… Et vous me demandez de vous faire confiance ?! Allez vous faire foutre ! »

« Charmant. »

« Je veux mon fils ! »

L'homme se leva alors, sentant qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de la jeune femme. Et alors qu'il s'apprêta à quitter la chambre…

« Je parlerai ! Je vous dirai tout, mais seulement si je vois mon fils ! »

L'homme se tourna vers elle, esquissa un sourire « C'est noté. Reposez-vous. » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Il rejoignit un homme et une femme juste à coté « Je vous l'avais dis : il faut se servir de son fils si vous voulez qu'elle coopère. » lança la jeune femme

« Cette garce est complice, elle nous dira rien ! »

« Vous n'avez pas bossé sur ce dossier depuis des années, vous ne savez rien des méthodes de Fire. C'est un véritable gourou. Il a séquestré cette femme et la littéralement mise sous sa coupe. Cet homme est un manipulateur… Elle sait qu'il est mauvais, elle a probablement été témoin de choses dont on n'imagine pas… Mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une victime aussi. »

« Ouais, une victime qui dort dans des draps en satin dans une belle villa avec piscine. » ironisa l'agent.

La femme s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant « Avant de juger, faites votre boulot, je ferai le mien. »

L'homme déglutit difficilement avant de détourner le regard « Ouais, on va faire ça. » puis il s'éloigna.

« Agent Mills. » La jeune femme se tourna vers l'autre homme « Harris est un abruti fini qui croit tout savoir parce qu'il a un insigne. »

« C'est rien de le dire. »

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison. »

« … »

« Nous savons tous que vous êtes l'experte sur cette affaire. Vous bossez dessus depuis près de 7 ans. »

« J'attends de le coffrer depuis mon entrée au FBI. »

« Je sais, et je sais aussi que vous êtes la plus à même de gérer cette femme. Vous connaissez la psychologie de Fire, vous savez à quel point il peut être persuasif. Vous devez gagner sa confiance. »

« J'ai passé l'âge de faire du babysitting. »

« Mais si vous voulez clôturer cette affaire, après tant d'années d'investigation, vous n'aurez pas le choix. C'est vous qui avez suggéré de la séparer de son fils pour s'en servir comme monnaie de chantage. »

« Ce n'était pas très difficile : il est évident qu'une mère qui n'a que son fils comme véritable bien précieux, ne supporterait pas d'en être séparée. »

« Il fallait quand même y penser. En attendant, cette chambre sera sous surveillance 24h/24. »

« C'est préférable. »

« Agent Mills, nous sommes sur le point de coffrer définitivement un mafieux. Sincèrement, après tant d'années d'investigation, je me demande bien quoi faire après… »

La jeune femme sourit « Un repos bien mérité aux Caraïbes peut-être. »

« Peut-être. » sourit-il « En attendant, rentrez chez vous. »

Elle opina en guise d'au revoir, mais au lieu de repartir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre et fronça les sourcils.

* * *

Elle était complètement dans le coton. Stressée d'être dans cet environnement qu'elle ne connaissait pas et loin de son fils, elle était effrayée. Elle aurait voulu quitter cette chambre, mais les faits étaient là : elle avait encore les jambes en coton. Quoiqu'elle ait pu inhaler, ça l'avait mise KO.

Au bout de quelques minutes, on toqua à sa porte puis, sans qu'elle n'invite à entrer, elle s'ouvrit. Lorsqu'elle vit un agent entrer en la personne d'une jolie brune, elle soupira « J'ai dis que je ne parlerai que lorsque je verrais mon fils. C'est pas compliqué à comprendre ! » argua-t-elle.

L'agent haussa un sourcil, avant, le visage fermer, de tourner sa tête légèrement et de faire un signe de tête. Soudain, la jeune femme vit un petit garçon apparaitre derrière l'agent.

« Henry ! »

« Maman ! »

Le petit garçon passa devant l'agent et bondit le lit pour se ruer dans les bras de sa mère « Chéri, comment tu vas ?! »

« Ca va… J'ai eu beaucoup peur ! »

« Oh mon amour, tout va bien, je suis là. » elle mima un merci à l'agent en face d'elle, qui répondit par un léger signe de tête.

« Maman, il est où papa ? »

« Oh euh… Chéri… Tu… Tu te souviens de ce qu'il se passe quand on est méchant ? »

« Oui, ils vont en prison. »

« Ton papa a fait de méchantes choses… »

« Alors il est en prison ? On le reverra plus jamais ? »

Sa mère déglutit difficilement « Peut-être un jour… Mais pour l'heure, non. »

Le visage du petit garçon se ferma alors « J'ai peur maman… »

L'agent Mills inspira alors avant de forcer un sourire et de s'approcher « Hey… Henry. » Le petit garçon se tourna vers elle « Je m'appelle Regina. » Elle sortit un billet de sa poche « Tu veux faire quelque chose pour ta maman ? » Il opina doucement « Voilà 5 dollars. Je suis sûre qu'elle a Soif ? non ? » Henry regarda sa mère et la jeune femme lui sourit :

« Oui, j'ai soif mon chéri, ça serait gentil. »

« Mokay… » dit-il en prenant le billet et en descendant du lit

« Un agent va t'escorter. »

L'agent Mills conduisit Henry dehors et ordonna au policier en faction devant la chambre d'accompagner le petit garçon afin qu'elle reste seule avec la belle blonde.

« Miss Fire, je me présente, je suis l'agent Regina Mills du FBI. »

« FBI ? »

« Je suis sur cette affaire depuis des années maintenant. »

« C'est donc vous que je dois _remercier_ pour cette entrée fracassante chez moi. » lança-t-elle amèrement.

« En quelque sorte. »

« … »

« Miss Fire… »

« … Emma, appelez-moi Emma. Je n'ai guère voulu ce nom de famille. »

L'agent Mills fronça les sourcils « Je sais que votre vie n'a pas toujours été simple. »

Emma gloussa « Je sais ce que tout le monde pense. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Pauvre petite fille qui vivait dans le luxe, une villa avec piscine et qui roulait en Mercedes… »

« Je ne pense pas cela. Quand ce genre de vie est imposé… On ne peut s'en réjouir. »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dis, j'ai bossé sur cette affaire assez longtemps maintenant. Et sans prétention, je peux dire que j'en connais beaucoup plus sur vous que vous-même. »

Emma soupira « Si vous le dites. »

« Miss F… Miss Emma, la seule raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas suivie votre mari en prison c'est parce que nous savons que vous êtes une victime collatérale. »

« Personne ne m'a jamais appelé ainsi : une victime. »

« … »

Emma sembla dans ses pensées alors « J'ai fais des conneries dans ma jeunesse, j'ai rencontré les mauvaises personnes. Y compris Neal. Et ça a été un engrenage… Tout s'est enchainé et je n'ai rien pu faire. »

« Il a abusé de vous, de votre confiance, de son pouvoir. »

« Il disait qu'il me protègerait, que rien ne m'arriverait. J'étais crédule. Ma vie était pourrie et il était la seule constante. »

« Nous ne vous en voulons pas. C'est un grand manipulateur. » Elle s'approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir au bord du lit « Vous avez été séquestrée des années dans sa villa. Il ne vous tenait pas en sécurité, il vous tenait en laisse. Votre fils n'est jamais sorti. »

« … »

« Vous êtes une victime, je ne vous verrais jamais comme une complice. »

« Les gens pensent que j'aurais pu protester, parti, m'enfuir mais… »

« Je comprends. Les gens, eux, n'imaginent pas quel enfer vous avez dû vivre. »

Regina posa sa main sur celle d'Emma, attirant son regard « Vous devrez être forte encore. Les prochaines semaines seront cruciales. »

« Que va-t-il se passer ? »

« Il restera en prison jusqu'à son procès. »

« Et moi ? »

« Nous vous protégerons. Vous allez certainement, avec votre fils, entrer dans le programme de protection des témoins. »

« Et ça implique quoi ? »

« Nouvelle identité, nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie. Il faut vous faire oublier. Il ne doit pas pouvoir vous atteindre. »

« Mais pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à moi ?! »

« Pour plusieurs raisons : déjà vous êtes libre et pas lui, ensuite vous détenez son fils, certainement la seule personne auquel il tient sincèrement. Ensuite vous êtes un témoin crucial. »

« Un témoin ? Mais je ne sais rien. Il me pensait trop débile, certainement, pour ne pas partager ses méfaits avec moi. »

« Justement. C'est parce qu'il vous sous-estimait surement que vous avez probablement vu ou entendu des choses qu'il pensait passer à la trappe. »

Emma soupira et plissa les yeux « Là comme ça, je ne vois pas… »

« Ce sont peut-être des détails que vous pensez insignifiants. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Soudain le petit garçon revint, une cannette à la main « Tiens maman ! »

Regina se leva pour lui faire place et rejoignit son collègue « Alors ? »

« Ca sera long mais nous y arriverons. » lança-t-elle, confiante.

Regina se retourna et fit un signe de tête à la jeune femme blonde, qui lui rendit, avant de quitter la chambre.

« Maman, on va faire quoi maintenant ? »

« On va… On va rester ensemble. On y arrivera chéri. »

« Mais avec papa ? »

« Nous verrons plus tard. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et le colla contre elle. Elle non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer dans les jours à venir. Elle était perdue. Pour la première fois de sa vie depuis des années, elle était en dehors de sa zone de confort, du moins un confort artificiel. L'inconnu s'offrait à présent à elle, et on parlait déjà d'une nouvelle vie. Ils n'avaient pas idée à quel point tout allait changer pour elle.

**TBC... Alors ça vous inspire ou pas du tout ? On continue ?**


	2. 2

**Bonjour les gens ! Comment vous allez bien en ce WE de 3 jours ?!**

**Tout d'abort : WOW ! Je suis sur le popotin ! **

**Presque 30 reviews pour mon premier chapitre, votre enthousiasme pour mes écrits, et particulièrement ceux SQ, est toujours surprenant et si touchant ! **

**Ca met un peu la pression et en même temps : avec la fin de la série depuis un moment, on pourrait croire que l'engouement pour le SQ s'amenuise...**

**Je suis plus que ravie de constater que non, en tout cas, pour mes écrits ! **

**Je vous n'aime beaucoup fort !**

**Place maintenant au second chapitre de cette fic ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

« Bien, je tiens tous à vous remercier pour la belle prise que nous avons faite hier. Neal Fire est un mafieux, voleur, tueur et escroc qui se fout de nous depuis des années. A cause de ses _relations_, il est toujours passé entre les mailles du filet. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis fier de vous dire qu'il est sous les barreaux et qu'il y restera pour un bon moment. »

Tous les agents présents dans la salle applaudirent alors, seule l'agent Mills resta discrète sur cette réussite.

« A présent, nous devons nous concentrer sur l'après. Il est hors de question qu'il s'en tire. Evidemment, il va se payer une ribambelle d'avocats, tous plus corrompus les uns que les autres, qui vont essayer de démonter tout ce que nous avons pu recueillir sur lui et ses agissements. Et si nos informations sont en sécurité, il n'en est pas de même pour les proches de Fire. Nous parlons ici, évidemment de sa femme et son fils. Et si ce dernier ne détient aucun renseignement qui pourrait nous aider, sa femme en revanche pourrait nous être d'une grande aide. Et au-delà de ça, elle reste une victime et aussi la plus proche personne de Fire, avec son fils. Il va certainement tout faire pour les ramener à lui ou, en ce qui concerne sa femme, la faire taire définitivement. »

Des murmures retentirent alors et le chef de la police prit le relai « Elle et son fils vont donc rentrer dans le programme de protection des témoins dès aujourd'hui et seront exfiltrés de l'hôpital dans lequel ils sont actuellement, dès ce soir. Pour cela, nous avons dû choisir un agent de confiance, pour qui cette mission a un attachement particulier. »

« Nous avons décidé de placer l'agent Regina Mills à la protection d'Emma et Henry Fire. »

« QUOI ?! »

La voix de Regina s'éleva de la foule, attirant les regards sur elle. Son supérieur se racla alors la gorge « Bien, vous pouvez y aller. »

Tous les agents et policiers savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à rester dans les parages. Ils déguerpir bien vite, laissant l'agent Mills et son supérieur.

« Agent Mills, dans mon bureau. »

« Pas besoin d'aller si loin. C'est quoi cette histoire ?! »

« Nous avons décidé que… »

« Qui ça _nous_ ? Visiblement la principale intéressée n'était pas là. »

« Regina stop. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. »

« … »

« Je sais à quel point cette enquête, son déroulement et son issue vous tient à cœur. Vous travaillez dessus depuis des années. »

« Justement, me mettre sur la touche de la sorte ! »

Il leva la main pour la faire taire « On ne vous met pas sur la touche. On fait en sorte que vous boucliez vous-même cette enquête jusqu'au bout. »

« … »

« Admettez-le, sa femme est un élément clé et vous n'auriez pas été sereine de laisser cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« … »

« C'est donc vous qui vous chargerez d'escorter les Fire dans leur nouvel habitat, le temps du procès. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de date de procès. Mais il est fort à parier qu'il va vouloir accélérer les choses afin de nous faire peur… Il pense surement que nous manquons de temps pour récupérer des preuves, l'idiot. »

« Court-elle vraiment un danger ? Je veux dire, si elle retenait des infos cruciales, ça se saurait non ? »

« Ca reste une menace pour lui. A l'abri de sa villa, elle n'était pas une menace, mais à l'extérieur… Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait dire. La moindre info peut être cruciale. »

« Elle est paumée… »

« Justement. Enfermée depuis si longtemps, elle a certainement perdu les codes… Cela fait des années que son mari lui rabâche certainement que le monde extérieur est dangereux, que ce sont nous les ennemis. Elle est méfiante, elle doit être mise en confiance. »

« Et c'est à moi que vous demandez ?! »

« Pour deux raisons : la première est que vous êtes une femme, ça met en confiance. Et la deuxième : vous avez tellement bossé le sujet que vous connaissez certainement cette femme bien mieux qu'elle-même. »

« … »

« Regina je vous connais. Je sais que si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, cela compromettrait en partie l'enquête, et ça, vous ne le supporteriez pas. Donc, logiquement, je vous confie cette mission. »

« Mais j'ai passé l'âge de faire du baby-sitting ! »

« Cette femme est meurtrie, perdue et mentalement fragile. Elle a été sous la coupe de cet homme près de 10 ans. Elle a eu un fils avec lui. Son obsession est que son fils aille bien. Si vous gagnez la confiance du petit, ça sera du gâteau avec la mère. »

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »

« Pour grappiller quelques infos utiles avant le début du procès. »

« … »

« Je sais que ça ne vous plait guère… Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Les parents d'Emma Fire se sont manifestés, ils souhaitent renouer le contact avec leur fille et leur petit-fils qu'ils n'ont jamais vu. Mais nous ne pouvons leur promettre cela qu'après le procès, et si tout se passe bien. »

« J'ai saisi. »

« Donc, nous sommes d'accord. Voici les papiers dont vous aurez besoin : papiers d'identité, sécurité sociale, pour elle et son fils. Vous aurez aussi un compte en banque à votre nom d'emprunt. Une somme assez importante qui vous servira durant la planque. »

Regina prit le dossier « On va où ? Europe ? »

« Oh moins loin… »

« Canada ? »

« Plus froid… »

Regina fronça les sourcils et dodelina un peu la tête en guise de renoncement « Où ? »

« Alaska. »

« Vous… Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« C'est le seul état assez éloigné mais qui reste dans la juridiction américaine. »

« Vous plaisantez ? Y'a Hawaï aussi ! »

Son patron gloussa « Une île ? Vous êtes sérieuse. »

« L'Alaska, vous êtes sérieux ? Il fait froid, c'est paumé… »

« Idéal pour se planquer. De plus, nous sommes en été, le temps est parfait. »

« … »

« Bien, vous exfiltrerez Fire et son fils dès ce soir. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. »

« Hey attendez, là-dedans y'a rien d'indiquer sur le lieu où on doit se rendre ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y en a pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« J'ai peur des fuites. Voilà pourquoi personne n'est au courant du lieu précis où vous vous rendrez, pas même moi. »

« Alors, tout repose sur moi et mon intuition à trouver le bon endroit ?! »

« Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour étudier la question et trouver le lieu idéal pour votre retraite à tous les trois. »

« Super, j'ai hâte. » argua ironiquement la jolie brune.

« Parfait. Alors, soyez prête. Des agents seront sur place pour effectuer le transfert, ensuite, ça sera à vous de jouer. »

« … »

« Regina, cela ressemble à une mission banale, mais avec Neal Fire on peut s'attendre à quelques surprises et rebondissements. N'oubliez pas qu'il a des liens un peu partout, peut-être même en Alaska. »

« Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'on parte en Europe finalement. » ironisa-t-elle.

« Peut-être oui. En attendant, vous devrez vous contenter de l'Alaska. »

Elle regarda une dernière fois le dossier comprenant les photos d'Henry et sa mère et soupira « C'est parti. »

* * *

Comme promis, Regina avait étudié le terrain toute la journée : les accès, le trajet, le temps de parcours, les possibles lieux où se cacher le temps du procès. Et après quelques doutes, elle s'arrêta sur un petit village sur l'île perdue de Kodiac, à quelques miles des côtes de l'Alaska. Elle contacta une agence immobilière et trouva le parfait lodge en bord de mer, perdu au milieu de la forêt. Sauf si l'on connaissait les lieux, il était impossible pour un étranger de trouver ce chalet consciemment.

Evidemment, ce genre de lieu était aussi parfait pour dissimuler un crime ou encore des corps, mais Regina s'évertuerait à arranger au mieux ce lodge : caméra, système de sécurité plus poussé, alarmes…

Une fois sûre de son choix et que tout était réglé, elle abandonna sa voiture pour partir en taxi jusqu'à une entreprise de location de voitures. Elle loua un pick-up discret et passe-partout, avant de se rendre à l'hôpital vers 23h. Son patron avait explicitement demandé à ce qu'elle aille les chercher en pleine nuit, sans avertir qui que se soit.

« Je prends le relai… » lâcha-t-elle en arrivant devant la chambre d'Emma Fire « Son fils est avec elle ? »

Les agents postés devant la porte opinèrent « Il l'a pas lâché de la journée. »

« Ok, merci, vous pouvez aller faire… ce que vous voulez : café, clope, peu importe. »

« On ne doit pas quitter notre poste. »

« Je vous remplace. »

« Mais… »

« Faites une pause. Sérieux les gars, il est presque minuit, vous voulez qu'il se passe quoi ? »

Les deux agents se regardèrent avant de soupirer et de sourire, puis de quitter les lieux. Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de voir Emma et Henry dormir dans le même lit.

« Miss Fire… Miss Fire… Emma ! »

La jolie blonde sursauta et le premier réflexe qu'elle eut, fut de mettre une de ses mains sur son fils, collé contre elle « Agent… Mills ? »

« C'est l'heure. »

« L'heure ? L'heure de quoi ? »

« L'heure de partir. Levez-vous, habillez-vous, vous et votre fils. Vous avez 10minutes. »

Emma se leva, faisant grogner Henry. Elle s'habilla rapidement avec un simple jean, un T-shirt et un pull beige. Puis elle réveilla doucement son fils « Henry, viens mon chéri. »

« On va où… » maugréa-t-il.

« On va faire un petit voyage… Habille-toi, vite. »

Le petit garçon se laissa habiller telle une poupée de chiffon avant de trainer les pieds hors de la chambre. Avec discrétion et efficacité, Regina les conduisit jusqu'au parking, puis au pick-up.

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. » lança Regina, fixant la route.

Et ce fut le cas une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'au petit matin où Henry se réveilla « Maman… »

« Chéri… »

« Où on est ? Pourquoi on est dans une voiture ? »

« Doucement… On va faire un petit voyage. »

« Comme des vacances ? »

« Un peu comme ça oui. » sourit Emma.

« Je veux faire pipi… »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « On a pas le temps. »

« On a roulé près de 5h non stop. Vous avez besoin d'une pause. »

« Ca ira. »

« Et avoir un accident rentre dans vos projets ? »

Regina la fusilla du regard avant de soupirer « Très bien ! »

Elles s'arrêtèrent à une aire de repos où était postée une petite station essence « On se dépêche. »

Le ton sec de la jeune femme ne laissa pas de temps pour répliquer. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la station et Regina accompagna Emma et son fils jusqu'aux toilettes. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils ressortirent « Maman, j'ai faim… »

« On peut prendre quelque chose ? »

« On a pas le temps, j'aimerais passer la frontière dans une heure. »

Emma s'approcha d'elle « Il a 7 ans, il est paumé, apeuré et visiblement il a faim. »

Regina inspira comme si elle allait lui répondre mais finalement, expira tout aussi fort et détourna le regard « Ok, prenez de quoi tenir le trajet. »

Emma opina légèrement « Merci. »

« Mais dépêchez-vous. »

Emma et Henry firent les rayons et prirent des chips, des céréales, des boissons et quelques sandwichs « Vous ne prenez rien ? » demanda Emma à la caisse.

« Pas faim. »

« Mais nous avons encore de la route non ? Vous avez dit qu'on allait passer la frontière, on part au Canada ? »

« Chut ! » ordonna Regina.

« Pourquoi _chut _? Ca intéresse qui ici ? Ce pompiste ? » ironisa Emma.

« On est jamais trop prudent. Nous sommes encore aux Etats-Unis, un territoire où votre cher mari a plusieurs contacts un peu partout. »

« … »

Regina savait que la jeune femme était déjà apeurée par l'emprise que son mari avait un peu partout. Pour la psychologie, elle repasserait. Elle soupira avant de se tourner vers un rayon de salades et sandwichs. Elle prit une salade césar et un _smoothie_ à la framboise « Voilà, contente ? »

Emma sourit « Oui. »

Elles payèrent, Regina refit le plein et elles repartirent tandis qu'Henry feuilletait un magazine pour enfant que lui avait prit sa mère. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Emma osa ouvrit la bouche « Je… Je peux mettre de la musique ? C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais… On peut pas dire que vous soyez très loquace. »

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien. De ce qu'on s'apprête à faire. Je veux dire, vous nous enlevez littéralement au milieu de la nuit. Vous ne nous dites absolument rien sur la suite des événements. J'imagine qu'on part au Canada, vu que nous allons traverser la frontière sous peu. »

« … »

« La protection des témoins nous obligent à prendre une nouvelle identité. Quelle sera la notre ? »

« Swan. »

« Swan ? C'est quoi, le nom de code de la mission ?! »

« Vous vous appellerez Manuela et Harry Swan à présent. »

« Il a 7 ans, il ne retiendra jamais son nouveau prénom… »

« Et bien il faudra le lui apprendre. De toute manière, nous essaierons d'avoir le moins d'interactions possible avec les habitants. »

« Ca devrait pas être trop difficile… » maugréa Emma dont le style de vie ces dernières années l'inspirait

« … »

« Je sais ce que vous vous dites. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Que j'ai été stupide d'être restée avec lui, de m'être laissée faire… »

« Je ne pense pas cela. Je vous vois comme une victime, pas comme une complice. Vous êtes comme une femme battue et abusée par son mari. Malgré la cage dorée dans laquelle vous étiez, cela reste une cage quand même. »

« … »

Emma baissa soudainement le regard et Regina, si elle n'avait pas constamment le regard sur la route, aurait juré voir une larme glisser le long de la joue de la blonde.

« Miss F… Emma ? »

« … »

Regina sentit soudain un froid : qu'avait-elle dit, Qu'avait-elle fait ou pas ? Elle avait eu très peu l'occasion de parler avec les victimes. Elle avait toujours fait ses enquêtes loin des « humains », préférant la paperasse aux contacts. Avec le temps, elle s'était renfermée mais cela rendait son travail meilleur. Elle excellait dans ce qu'elle faisait, et elle le savait. Elle était la fierté des autres, de ses collèges mais aussi de sa famille.

« Emma, je suis désolée, est-ce que j'ai dis… »

« Henry tu as soif ? » coupa la jolie blonde en se retournant et se frottant rapidement la joue

« Oui, du jus d'orange ! » s'enjoua-t-il avant de passer sa tête devant « Madame, on est arrivé ? »

« Appelle-moi Regina. »

« D'accord… Regina, on est arrivé ? »

« Henry stop. »

« Non, laissez. » Elle ralentit alors et se gara sur le bas coté « Henry, est-ce que tu comprends ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Bah… On va en vacances, c'est maman qui l'a dit. »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. On va faire un jeu, ok ? »

« Ok. »

« On va être dans une nouvelle maison, et pendant qu'on sera dans cette maison, on aura de nouveaux prénoms. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est comme un jeu. »

« Et on gagne quoi ? »

Regina « Le plus beau cadeau que tu imagines. »

« Un chien ?! » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Agent Mills ! » argua Emma

« Trop bien ! On commence à jouer quand ? »

« On va commencer à apprendre nos nouveaux prénoms : maintenant, tu appelleras Harry. »

« Harry ? C'est bizarre c'est presque comme Henry… »

« Ca ne sera pas dur alors. »

« Et maman ? »

« Tu appelleras ta maman toujours maman, mais sinon Emma deviendra Manuela. »

« C'est joli comme prénom, même si je préfère Emma. Et vous ? »

« Moi ? »

« Vous allez jouer aussi ? »

« Oh euh… »

« … Oui, évidemment qu'elle va jouer. » sourit sadiquement Emma « Elle sera Gina. »

« Je déteste ce surnom… » grinça Regina.

« Malheureusement, on a pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Effectivement. » répondit avec amertume la jolie brune

« Cool ! Alors on va tous jouer, et c'est moi que je vais gagner ! Je veux mon chien ! »

« Pour cela, tu ne devras jamais prononcer nos vrais prénoms. Si tu le fais, tu auras perdu. »

« J'ai même pas de chance ? »

« Tu en auras seulement quand nous serons seuls. Mais avec les autres… »

« Compris ! Il est bizarre ce jeu, j'ai jamais joué. »

Regina sourit « Tu y arriveras, parce que, selon ta maman, tu es un petit garçon très intelligent et spécial. »

« Spécial ? »

« Tu comprendras plus tard. Nous arrivons à la frontière. » dit-elle en donnant un coup de tête devant elle.

Emma et Henry regardèrent alors les barrières et la douane « On est qu'à la moitié du chemin. » souffla Emma.

« La suite sera plus rapide. »

« Ah oui ? »

Regina sourit pour toute réponse. Et après avoir passé la douane sans encombre, elles se rendirent vers la gare routière « Un train ? On va prendre le train ? » s'inquiéta le petit garçon « Mais… Et la voiture ? »

« Nous la laissons ici. Une autre nous attend à l'arrivée. »

« Wow, trop bien ! »

« Allez on y va. »

Et après les papiers d'usage, ils montèrent tous trois dans le train, Henry assit entre Regina et Emma. L'hôtesse offrit au petit garçon un kit de coloriage qu'il entama tout de suite. Emma s'endormit et Regina se mit à lire un livre. Au bout de 15minutes, Henry gigota « Je veux aller aux toilettes… » Regina jeta un œil vers Emma, toujours endormit, avant de soupirer « Allez viens. »

Elle se leva, suivit du petit garçon, et le conduisit aux toilettes « Tu restes là hein ? »

« Bien sûr, allez, dépêche toi. »

Il disparut derrière la porte et Regina attendit patiemment pendant quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'Henry n'apparaisse tout penaud « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'arrive pas à me laver les mains… Ca bouge trop… »

« Oh… Attends, je vais t'aider. » Elle s'approcha, peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait vraiment faire, et souleva le petit garçon qui mit ses mains sur le robinet qui se déclencha, mais un mouvement du train fit plaquer les mains d'Henry contre le robinet, ce qui fit faillir l'eau, arrosant le visage de Regina. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul, manquant de tomber, Henry dans ses bras rattrapé de justesse.

« Henry ça va ? »

« Ouais… Je suis tout mouillé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ca va sécher. »

Il se tourna et la regarda « Toi aussi t'es mouillée. »

Elle sourit et lui caressa ses joues tachetées de gouttelettes avec un mouchoir « Merci. » murmura le petit garçon. Il prit à son toru el mouchoir et imita les gestes de Regina et tapotant les joues de la jeune femme, qui sourit alors, puis ils sortirent pour rejoindre une Emma qui dormait toujours.

Regina tenta de reprendre sa lecture mais au bout de quelques minutes, Henry lui tapota sur le bras « Regarde mon dinosaure, il est bien dessiné ? »

Regina jeta un œil à son dessin et vit quelques lignes maladroites dépasser des traits noirs du dinosaure « C'est… Oui, c'est joli. »

« Je sais pas encore très bien, et puis le train il bouge… » se dédouana Henry

« Non, non, c'est vraiment bien. »

« Moi j'ai jamais été à l'école… » murmura-t-il

Le cœur de Regina se serra « Qui te faisait classe ? »

« Il s'appelle Archie. Il est super gentil…. »

« Il te faisait apprendre beaucoup de choses ? »

« Oui, et maman aussi. »

« Elle t'apprend à faire quoi ? »

« Elle m'apprend à lire. J'adore les histoires… Maman, elle les raconte trop bien ! »

Regina sourit avant d'envoyer un rapide coup d'œil vers la jolie blonde qui dormait encore « Tu as de la chance. »

« Oui, je sais… » sourit-il.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Henry rejoignit sa mère au pays des rêves tandis que Regina put continuer de lire sereinement.

* * *

Emma se réveilla avec un torticolis démentiel. Elle s'étira doucement et se tourna pour voir son fils endormi sur le bras de Regina, elle-même endormi, un livre en main. Elle sourit et remit une mèche de cheveux de son fils en place avant de regarder Regina qui laissa tomber sa tête sur le crâne du petit garçon. Elle hésita, voulant remettre à son tour, une mèche de cheveux de l'agent en place. Mais soudain le train fit un à-coup brutal et Regina se réveilla en sursaut. Emma détourna le regard tandis que Regina se redressa, comprenant la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle regarda sa montre : il ne leur restait plus qu'une poignée de minute avant d'arriver à destination. Elle tourna la tête et elle croisa le regard d'Emma « Bien dormi ? » demanda la jolie blonde

« On peut dire ça… On arrive. »

« Et la suite ? »

« On récupère la voiture et on retraverse la frontière, direction l'Alaska. »

« L'A… L'Alaska ?! Mais… »

« Ce n'est pas si dramatique… En cette période, le temps est clément. »

« Mais… C'est à l'autre bout de la Terre ! »

« C'est le but. Je vous rappelle que l'on ne va pas vraiment en vacances ! »

« Chut ! » coupa Emma en montrant Henry, endormi, du regard

« Vous êtes sous le coup de la protection de témoin. A ce titre, nous devons être discrets. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais ça… Mais nous joindre à la population n'aurait-il pas été plus judicieux ? Je veux dire : un chalet au milieu de nulle part, c'est la scène de crime parfaite. C'est pas pour rien que les films d'horreur y prennent place, non ? »

« Nous nous joindrons évidemment aux habitants, mais nous devrons restez discrets quand même. »

« Et ça veut donc dire : être enfermés un maximum de temps dans cet endroit ? D'ailleurs, c'est où cet endroit ? »

« Vous le saurez en temps voulu. »

« Sérieusement ? Qui peut nous entendre ici ? Nous sommes seuls dans ce wagon. Mon mari est peut-être futé mais il est loin d'être aussi malin que ça… »

« … »

« Vous pensez vraiment que je pourrais le contacter ? » Elle gloussa « Il est bien mieux là où il est… »

Regina la regarda et soudain le visage de la jolie blonde s'assombrit. L'agent soupira alors « L'île Kodiac. Nous allons sur l'île Kodiac. Dans un petit village de pêcheurs, Storybrooke. »

« Storybrooke ? »

« Oui je sais… J'ai loué un lodge au bord de mer. Il est à 10minutes en voiture de la ville. »

Emma lui sourit, la remerciant implicitement de ces informations. Puis le train arriva en gare et Regina, Emma et Henry découvrirent leur nouvelle voiture. Le trajet se passa dans le silence durant lequel Emma put admirer les paysages tantôt luxuriant de nature, tantôt aride le désert californien. Puis Regina stoppa le véhicule sur le port « On est arrivé. Ce ferry va nous conduire sur l'île. »

« Entendu. »

Regina se tourna alors vers le petit garçon à l'arrière « Tu te rappelles du jeu ? »

« Hm hm. »

« Il commence maintenant. Donc, tu t'appelles ? »

Le petit garçon réfléchit quelque secondes en plissant les yeux, puis il se détendit « Harry ! »

Regina sourit « Parfait. »

Elle sortit, suivit d'Emma et son fils et se rendit devant le ferry « Wow, il est gros maman ! »

« Tout comme le train, ce bateau va nous conduire là où nous passerons nos vacances. » expliqua Regina.

« Maman, j'ai peur… » minauda le petit garçon.

Regina interrogea Emma du regard en haussant un sourcil « Il… Il n'est jamais monté sur un bateau. »

« Oh… Je vois… » Regina avait parfois tendance à oublier qu'Henry n'était jamais sorti du manoir Fire, véritablement enfermé dans cette bulle dorée.

« Chéri, tout se passera bien. Tu n'as pas eu peur pour le train ? Et bien le bateau c'est pareil… »

« … »

Sentant le petit fébrile, Regina s'agenouilla à sa hauteur « Hey écoute. Ca fait partie du jeu, ok ? »

« Comment ? »

« Y'a ce truc des prénoms, mais y'a aussi des épreuves. »

« Des épreuves ? »

« Comme les super-héros. »

« Comme Iron Man ?! » s'étonna le petit

« Pareil. Et une des épreuves à passer est le bateau. Je sais que tu es fort et très intelligent, c'est ta maman qui me l'a dit. Alors… Je crois que tu peux le faire. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûre. Alors, tu es prêt à me montrer comme tu es le petit garçon de 7 ans le plus fort de la Terre ? »

Henry regarda l'immense bateau et les flots l'entourant « Je… Je sais pas… »

« Nous serons là avec toi. Et, tu sais, mon rôle est de vous protéger. »

« Parce que tu es de la police ? »

« Oui. »

« Et que tu as une arme ? »

Regina gloussa « Entre autre. Alors, tu tentes ? »

« Mais avec toi et maman ! »

Il tendit les mains et les deux jeunes femmes en prirent une chacune. Une fois encore, Emma mima un « Merci » pour Regina, qui répondit par un léger sourire.

Henry ne fut pas rassuré et c'est même logiquement, qu'il fut malade durant les 20 minutes de trajet menant à l'île. Emma le soutint tout ce qu'elle put, mais resta impuissante face aux nausées de son fils dues à la houle du ferry.

Heureusement le trajet prit fin et Henry fut exténué quand il remit les pieds à terre.

« Henry, tu as été très courageux… »

« J'ai vomi… » chouina-t-il

« Ce n'est rien, moi aussi la première fois que j'ai pris le bateau, j'étais malade. »

« C'est vrai ? » dit-il les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Tu verras, ça passera. »

Il faisait nuit à présent quand Regina, Emma et Henry prirent la route vers le lodge. Emma n'était pas rassurée : ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, montant et descendant des côtes et des pentes, tant et si bien qu'elle ne sut plus, au bout d'un moment, à quelle altitude ils étaient.

Finalement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin. Henry s'était endormi, épuisé, et Emma le porta jusqu'au chalet qu'elle distinguait à peine par cette pénombre.

« C'est lugubre… »

« Il fait nuit. Demain, cela aura un autre aspect, vous verrez. Entrons. »

A l'intérieur, tout semblait neuf, et étrangement moderne, bien différent de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Peut-être un chalet en bois, comme à la montagne. Ici, seules quelques poutres apparentes trônaient ici et là, une cheminée n'ayant jamais servi semblait-il, une cuisine ouverte sur un salon où les baies vitrées donnaient sur l'extérieur.

« Ou sont les chambres ? »

« A l'étage. Venez. »

Regina lui prit leurs sacs et monta, précédant Emma et Henry « Il y en a une ici, une autre à coté, la salle de bain et commune. Et au bout du couloir, une autre avec une salle de bain incluse. »

« Henry et moi prendrons les deux chambres attenantes, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Non, pas de problème. »

Regina posa le sac d'Henry au pied du lit, tandis qu'Emma commença à déshabiller son fils qui se laissa faire, tel un pantin désarticulé. Une fois en pyjama, elle le borda et resta alors avec lui un moment.

« Je serais dans la cuisine si vous avez besoin. »

Emma opina, les yeux fixés sur son fils, et Regina descendit, essayant d'apprivoiser la cuisine : elle ouvrit tous les placards afin d'en découvrir le contenu et retenir où se trouvait telle ou telle chose. Quand elle eut tout ce qu'il fallait, elle se prépara un thé, avant de se planter devant la baie vitrée.

« Il dort profondément. Il est tellement crevé que je pense qu'il pourrait dormir deux jours de suite. »

Emma venait de descendre et retrouva Regina près de la baie « Il y a la mer en face. »

Emma fixa le paysage nocturne et elle distingua les reflets de la lune sur la surface de l'eau plane « Effectivement. On y verra plus clair demain au grand jour. »

« Il va falloir aller faire des courses demain. Le frigo est vide et nous n'avons plus que les restes de nos courses sur la route. »

« Oui… Et puis, il va falloir se présenter aux gens de la ville… »

« … Storybrooke. »

« Ah oui, Storybrooke. On va leur dire quoi ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Bah, deux femmes qui débarquent avec un gamin de 7 ans, au fin fond de l'Alaska… Ca sent l'histoire de famille… J'imagine qu'il faut qu'on se trouve une histoire à raconter, accompagnant nos nouvelles identités. »

« Simple : vous venez de perdre votre mari, mon frère, et comme vous êtes inconsolable, je vous ai amené au vert un moment, pour se ressourcer. »

« Pourquoi l'Alaska ? »

« Parce que Harry est fan des ours, notamment ceux que l'on peut trouv… »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse porter le poids de cette histoire à mon fils. Il va déjà devoir gérer bien d'autres choses que de se retrouver confronter à des questions qui vont le dépasser et qui pourrait nous mettre à découvert. »

« Certes. Alors… J'ai une connaissance qui m'a parlé de ce lieu et dont je suis tombée amoureuse. »

« De toute manière, on brodera. »

« On ne doit pas éveiller les soupçons. »

« On y arrivera… »

Emma fixa le lac et fut plongée dans ses pensées. Regina but son thé « Je vais me coucher. A demain. »

« A demain Regina. »

La jolie brune tiqua à cette familiarité mais se retint de tout commentaire. Après tout, elles seraient coincées ici certainement pour des semaines, il serait peut-être temps qu'elles abolissent certaines barrières.

**TBC... So... ?**


	3. 3

**BONJOUR MES ZAMI(E)S !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi... Malade. Y'a que moi pour choper un rhume alors que les beaux jours arrivent -'**

**Bref, merci encore de tout coeur de l'accueil de cette fic ! Sérieux, je vous adore ! **

**Pour ceux qui se demandent : oui, je vais écrire encore et toujours du clexa, parce que j'aime ça. D'ailleurs, mais prochaine fic en sera une ^^ **

* * *

**GRANDE NOUVELLE ! **

**Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire samedi prochain (22 Juin) : je serai en dédicace au centre LGBT de Paris de 11h à 18h pour le F/F Day**

**Il y aura aussi d'autres auteures, notamment de chez Reines de Coeur. **

**Si vous voulez de plus amples infos, DEMANDEZ MOI !**

**Je vous attends avec impatience ! **

* * *

**En attendant : LA SUITE !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Emma sentit un poids sur son coté gauche. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les rayons du soleil perçaient au travers des rideaux entrouverts. Elle se pencha doucement et vit son fils dormir, collé à elle. Elle sourit, il était fatigué et dormirait certainement une bonne partie de la journée. Lentement et habilement, elle se défit de son emprise, remit la couverture sur ses épaules, et le laissa seul dans son lit. Elle descendit au salon mais ne vit personne, Regina devait dormir encore. Elle fut alors subjuguée par la vue qu'offrait la baie vitrée : devant elle, la mer et à l'horizon les côtes de l'Alaska.

« Oh merde… »

Le chalet était au bord de la rive, entourée par une forêt épaisse et aussi rassurante le jour que lugubre la nuit. Elle ouvrit la baie et se posa un moment sur le balcon tout en bois. Elle respira l'air iodé et frais de la côte, en fermant les yeux. Elle distingua un ponton qui semblait appartenir au chalet et où l'on pouvait amarrer un bateau. Elle regarda sur sa gauche et vit quelques autres chalets, tout aussi perdu que le sien, et sur sa droite, une ville, certainement Storybrooke, perçant au milieu de la végétation.

« Alors, mieux que la nuit ? »

Emma sursauta en entendant la voir de Regina derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit la jeune femme en débardeur et pantalon de yoga noir.

« Oui, j'avoue, c'est magnifique. »

« Ce bout de mer appartient au chalet, ainsi qu'une partie de la foret et du chemin qui mène du chalet à la route principale. En hiver, il semblerait qu'un système de primeur ambulant passe sur cette route afin d'approvisionner les chalets perdus comme le notre. »

« C'est calme. »

« Oui, la ville même ne semble pas des plus agitées. » ironisa Regina « Henry dort toujours ? »

« Oui… Il a vécu certainement la plus grande aventure de sa vie là… Le train, le bateau… Et tout l'extérieur qui lui fait autant peur que ça l'attire. »

« Il a 7 ans. Il a encore tant de choses à voir et faire, sa vie commence. »

« La mienne recommence. » sourit Emma « Et ça part plutôt bien. » dit-elle en s'accoudant au balcon.

« Y'a à peine de quoi se faire un petit-déjeuner… Il ne va pas falloir tarder pour faire les courses. »

« Maman… »

Regina et Emma se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Henry, encore à moitié endormi « Hey chéri, viens voir ça ! »

Le petit garçon sortit et, sur le balcon, écarquilla ses prunelles noisettes devant l'immensité de l'horizon « Wow… C'est trop beau ! »

« C'est l'endroit où on va vivre quelques temps. »

« On va pouvoir se baigner ?! »

« Oh euh… Oui, pourquoi pas. Même si je pense qu'elle est un peu froide. »

« Pas grave ! Regina vous avez vu ça ! »

« Oui, il y a la forêt aussi derrière. »

« Wow, trop bien ! »

« Henry, il va falloir qu'on aille en ville pour faire des courses. Tu te souviens de notre jeu ? »

« Oui, oui Harry, maman et Gina. » sourit-il.

« Parfait. »

Puis soudain on toqua à la porte et Henry se rua vers l'entrée « Henry non ! » lança Regina mais trop tard : il ouvrit la porte, Regina sur ses talons. Elle fut surprise de voir une vieille femme aux cheveux grisonnants, ses lunettes au bord de son nez et un visage bonhomme et jovial « Bonjour ! »

« Oh euh… Bonjour… »

Machinalement, Regina mit ses mains sur les épaules du petit, et Emma les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Bonjour ? »

« J'ai su que le chalet serait habité par Bart. C'est lui qui gère les locations dans le coin et quand j'ai su que le chalet des Smith avaient été loué… J'étais ravie. Il serait dommage que ce chalet tombe en ruine ! » lança la vieille femme en souriant.

« Je… Vous êtes ? » demanda Regina.

« Oh désolée, je perds toute politesse quand je suis excitée. Eugenia, mais tout le monde m'appelle Granny dans le coin, je suis un peu la grand-mère de tout le monde. »

« Ravie, je suis Gina et voici Manuela et Harry. »

Le petit garçon sourit de toutes ses dents « Bonjour ! »

« Nous comptions venir en ville pour faire quelques courses et nous présenter. »

« Oh pas d'inquiétude, les gens savent déjà. Vous savez, c'est une petite ville… »

« Ah… »

« Mais n'ayez crainte, nous avons l'habitude. »

« L'habitude ? »

« Oui, ma petite-fille est… comme vous. Je n'ai absolument rien contre. Elle fut précurseur en ville, mais aujourd'hui, personne ne l'imagine autrement. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Emma, curieuse.

« Bah vous, votre situation, votre couple. »

Regina et Emma se regardèrent, incrédules, avant de fixer la vieille femme « Pardon mais… »

« Oh je sais, ça ne me regarde pas, mais je vous l'ai dis, tout le monde est ok avec ça. »

« Désolée mais… » commença Regina.

« … Mais nous avons peu l'habitude de parler de cela. » finit Emma en prenant Regina par les épaules « A vrai dire, nous avons toujours eu l'habitude de ne rien ébruiter. »

Regina se raidit en sentant la main d'Emma sur son épaule mais resta muette.

« Bien, j'imaginais bien que vous arriveriez sans rien, du coup, je vous apporte ce petit panier de bienvenue avec quelques produits locaux : lait, farine, pain, des céréales et pleins d'autres choses… En attendant votre visite. »

« Wow, c'est très gentil, vraiment ! » sourit Emma « C'est gentil, hein Gina ? »

La belle brune sortit de ses pensées « Hein ? Euh oui, très, merci. »

« Bon je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Passez une bonne journée et… bienvenue à Storybrooke ! »

« Merci encore à tout à l'heure. »

Emma referma la porte et se détacha instantanément de Regina « Maman, c'était qui la dame ? »

« Une voisine chéri. »

« Ah ok… J'ai faim. »

« Voyons voir ce qu'elle a apporté, ok ? » Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, puis Emma se tourna « Regina, vous venez ? »

La belle brune vint s'assoir sur un tabouret et, finalement, réussi à ouvrir la bouche « Que vient-il de se passer ? »

« Bah on vient de s'offrir une couverture crédible… » répondit naturellement Emma « Génial, on a de quoi faire des pancakes ! »

« Cool ! Vous aimez les pancakes ? » dit-il en se tournant vers Regina.

« Ou… Oui, oui. »

Rares étaient les fois où Regina perdait autant le contrôle, et si vite, de la situation « On avait une histoire crédible. »

« Mais celle-là l'est encore plus. Elle vient des habitants eux-mêmes. »

« … »

« C'est quoi l'histoire ? » demanda Henry.

« Ah ! Ecoute, en plus du petit jeu de Regina avec les prénoms, on va jouer la comédie. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« On va faire semblant d'être d'autres personnes. Par exemple, tu restes mon fils, mais tu seras aussi celui de Regina. »

Henry grimaça « Je comprends pas. »

« Tu te souviens de Martha et Dina ? »

« Oui. »

« Elles étaient amoureuses. »

« Ah oui. Et… Regina et toi aussi ?! »

Emma gloussa « Non, pas vraiment. C'est pour de faux, comme nos nouveaux prénoms. Mais pour le temps du jeu, on devra faire semblant. »

« Alors… Ca veut dire que, pour de faux, Regina sera aussi ma maman ? »

« Voilà. » sourit Emma « C'est ok pour vous ? »

« Pa… Pardon ? Sérieusement, c'et maintenant que vous me demandez mon avis ? »lança Regina en haussant le ton, ce qui ne rassura pas Henry.

« Maman… » minauda-t-il, peu rassuré du regard noir que la jeune femme envoyait à sa mère

« Mange tes céréales Henry, on revient. »

Emma quitta la cuisine pour se rendre sur le balcon, suivit par Regina. Cette dernière referma la baie vitrée pour éviter à de petites oreilles curieuses d'entendre quelque chose « Vous me demandez mon avis à présent ? »

« Ca semblait le plus logique. »

« Mon histoire était plus que logique. »

« Ah oui ? Et si on s'était retrouvées devant des habitants ici depuis des lustres et qui n'aurait jamais entendu parler de votre soit disant connaissance, on aurait fait quoi ?! »

« On aurait improvisé. »

« Désolée, mais je n'ai pas ce talent. Encore moins quand il s'agit de jouer avec la vie de mon fils. C'est vous qui nous avez foutus dans ce merdier, maintenant vous allez assumer. »

« … »

« De toute manière, y'a pas de chance qu'on se fasse griller : je suppose qu'on va éviter au maximum de sortir d'ici. »

« Vous savez pourquoi. »

« Oh parce que des nouveaux arrivants qui se cloitre dans leur chalet paumé, ça n'éveillera aucun soupçon c'est sûr. »

« Vous ignorez tout. »

« J'ai bien l'impression que vous en savez autant que moi ! »

« Ah oui ? Intéressant venant d'une femme qui est restée enfermée dans une cage dorée durant une décennie. »

Emma se figea et ses épaules s'affaissèrent « Super… Vous savez quoi ? Faites ce que vous voulez…. »

« Emma, non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« C'est _exactement_ ce que vous vouliez dire. »

« … »

Emma passa à coté, la bousculant de son épaule, et ouvrit la baie vitrée « On peut toujours dire qu'on s'est disputées et qu'on se fait la gueule… Ca expliquera pourquoi on semble être étrangères. »

« … »

Puis elle rentra pour rejoindre son fils, laissant Regina autant énervée que perdue. La situation lui avait totalement échappé et la mission n'avait commencé que depuis quelques heures. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce que les prochains jours lui réservaient. En attendant, ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de se mettre à dos Emma. Elle soupira alors et rentra. Elle retourna dans la cuisine « Je peux vous parler ? »

« Henry, va te laver les dents s'il te plait. »

« Okay… »

Le petit garçon abandonna son bol et glissa du tabouret pour disparaitre derrière un escalier, laissant Regina et Emma seules « Je suis désolée. »

« Pour quoi ? » lança Emma qui commençait la vaisselle

« Pour… » Elle inspira « Pour mon manque de délicatesse. »

« Vous pensez tout savoir mais vous ne savez rien. C'est pas parce que vous avez bossé le sujet durant des années que vous savez les choses… »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je… J'ai été longtemps confrontée à l'aspect technique et théorique de cette enquête… »

« … Que vous en avez oublié le coté humain. Je peux comprendre que vous soyez devenue une bureaucrate sans cœur. »

« Je l'ai probablement mérité celle-là. » sourit Regina en se massant la nuque « Ok. Repartons sur de bonnes bases. »

« Lesquelles ? Les vraies ou celles dont nous nous servirons ici en Alaska. »

Regina sourit « Nous pouvons faire un mixe des deux. En sachant que, peu importe les personnalités que nous adopterons, il y aura toujours une part de vraie. »

« Est-ce à dire que vous êtes gay ? » plaisanta Emma, mais en voyant l'air sérieux qu'arborait Regina, elle perdit son sourire « Oh pardon… Je… Je savais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas non plus écrit sur mon front. »

« Je suis désolée… J'imagine que vous ne vouliez pas faire ce genre de coming-out… »

« Je l'ai fais depuis bien longtemps. Je vis très bien avec. »

« J'imagine que la situation vous met mal à l'aise du coup, je comprends mieux votre réaction. »

« Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir la main mise sur toutes les choses qui m'entoure. Cette mission me tient à cœur parce que je la dirige depuis des années. Et cette protection de témoin, je la veux à mon image : carrée, précise, sans accroc. »

« Et l'arrivée de cette vieille femme à tout foutu en l'air. »

« Ca et le fait que vous ayez une facilité déconcertante à retomber sur vos pattes. »

« Oui… J'ai appris, depuis toutes ces années, à m'adapter selon les situations. »

« J'imagine. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, non, je ne pense pas. » sourit tristement Emma.

« … »

« Maman, je mets quoi ? » lança le petit garçon à l'étage.

« J'arrive ! Excusez-moi. »

Emma disparut alors, laissant Regina en pleine réflexion : il semblait que cette jeune femme blonde avait bien plus à cacher que son mari… Elle devrait creuser un peu sous le vernis déjà craquelé si elle voulait gagner sa confiance.

* * *

« Maman, Regina est fâchée ? »

« Non chérie, tout va bien. » sourit Emma.

« On va continuer à jouer ? »

Sa mère gloussa « Oui chéri. »

« Alors on fait comme si ma deuxième maman c'était Regina ? »

« Oui, quelque chose comme ça. »

« Ca se peut ça ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« D'avoir deux mamans ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Oh ok… On va faire des courses ? »

Emma fut amusée de voir la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait passer d'un sujet à un autre. Elle s'habilla à son tour et ils rejoignirent Regina « Prêts ? »

« Allons-y. »

Emma put constater le décor de jour qui entourait leur chalet : d'un coté la mer, de l'autre une forêt épaisse et verdoyante. Le pick-up quitta le chalet pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, suivant un chemin de terre qui mena jusqu'à une route principale goudronnée. Puis, une dizaine de minutes pus tard, les contours d'une ville se dessinèrent. Lorsqu'elles passèrent le panneau « Bienvenue à Storybrooke » Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

La petite ville semblait tout droit sortie des plus atypiques comédies romantiques américaines : des petites boutiques aux vitrines colorées, des rues impeccablement propres, des habitants souriants, promenant leur chien ou entamant une vive discussion sur un sujet aussi banal que la prochaine fête de village ou le prochain conseil.

Regina ralentit alors, histoire de prendre connaissance des lieux, des boutiques. Une enseigne lui rappela quelque chose : le Granny's Diner. Elles se garèrent devant et sortirent.

« Et si on prenait un vrai petit déjeuner ?! » lança Emma.

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Hen… Harry, t'en penses quoi ? »

« Ouais ! »

Tous les trois entrèrent alors et soudain, les quelques clients se tournèrent vers eux. Et après quelques secondes de silence… »

« Ahhh vous voilà ! » Venant de derrière son comptoir, Granny venait d'apparaitre, un tablier autour de la taille « Bienvenue ! »

« Merci. Nous venons gouter votre spécialité… Les pancakes à la pomme ? » lut Emma sur la pancarte

« Exact ! Installez-vous. »

« Pourriez-vous nous indiquer les principaux commerces ? Etre nouveaux est assez perturbant. » lança Regina.

« Oh bien sûr, c'est évident. Attendez. »

Granny revint avec un plan de la ville « Merci. »

« Je vais vous entourez les principaux commerces. Tu verras jeune homme, l'école a été restaurée, elle est comme neuve. » dit la vieille femme vers Henry « Tout comme le nouveau parc de jeux. »

« Et bien, la ville fait des frais dites-moi. » s'étonna Regina

« Oh le maire, aussi pingre soit-il, a enfin compris que s'il ne voulait pas laisser mourir sa ville, perdue sur cette île, il avait tout intérêt à retirer les oursins qu'il avait dans les poches et commencé à investir dans les bâtiments. »

Regina sourit alors « Ca à l'air d'être un homme… charmant. »

« Charmant n'est pas vraiment le qualificatif que j'emploierai tout de suite en le voyant. C'est un manipulateur, c'est un politicien. Bon ! Je vous apporte vos pancakes tout de suite. Il ne faudrait pas que ce jeune homme dépérisse. » dit-elle en tapotant le sommet du crane d'Henry.

« Elle est rigolote. » lança Henry « J'aime bien cet endroit. »

« Moi aussi chéri. »

Regina scanna la pièce, déformation professionnelle, avant de fixer Emma et Henry : elle était à présent en charge de leur sécurité, elle ne devait pas oublier son objectif premier.

« Voilà mesdames et monsieur. »

Granny posa une assiette remplie de pancakes sentant bon la pomme et la cannelle « Merci ! Ca a l'air trop bon ! » s'enjoua le petit garçon.

« Oh ça l'est. Si vous voulez un conseil : commencez par faire vos courses en bas de la rue. Il y a un petit commerce de proximité qui peut dépanner. Si vous voulez faire des courses plus importantes, il faudra vous rendre sur le continent j'en ai peur. »

« Oh on va essayer de se contenter de rester ici. Harry n'est définitivement pas à l'aise avec les bateaux. »

« Ah je vois. Il y a des cours de voile donnés qui pourraient lui redonner confiance. »

« Merci, nous y jetterons un œil. »

« A la fin du mois, nous avons ce que nous appelons la Fête de l'été. Nous proposons des stands, un barbecue géant. Ca serait l'occasion pour vous de vous faire connaitre et faire connaissance avec les habitants. »

« Oui merci, nous… Nous y penserons. » lança Regina, peu encline à se mêler aussi vite à la foule

« C'est très gentil. Je suis sûre que ça plaira à notre fils, n'est-ce pas Gina chérie. »

Regina se figea et plissa les yeux sournoisement lorsqu'elle vit le sourire taquin d'Emma « Oui, certainement… Chérie. »

« Parfait ! Nous viendrons avec plaisir ! »

Regina serra la mâchoire mais ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un esclandre en public, elles qui venaient juste d'arriver. Elles finirent de déjeuner avant de remercier Granny et de descendre en direction des indications de la vieille femme pour arriver devant un petit commerce.

« Comment on va payer ? » murmura Emma près de l'oreille de Regina

« J'ai ce qu'il faut. »

« Ah… Mais et moi ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je vais dépendre de vous financièrement ?! »

« Non évidemment. Je vous donnerai une part et vous en ferez ce que bon vous semble. »

« Quelle bonté d'âme. » ironisa Emma « Bon, faisons les courses. »

Henry voulait tenir le caddy comme un grand tandis que Regina se rendit compte des gouts plus que douteux des Fire, en comparaison des siens « Vraiment ? N'y a-t-il pas un plat où vous ne mettez pas de fromage ou de crème ?! »

« Henry adore le fromage. Se défendit la jolie blonde « Et moi j'ai la crème. »

« Visiblement, mon travail va être double. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je dois vous garder en vie. Il est probable que je sois obligée de vérifier aussi votre alimentation tant vous risquez votre vie. »

« Très drôle. Laissez-moi deviner : vous êtes du genre à faire du yoga en mangeant vegan ? »

Regina gloussa « Pas vraiment. Je ne rechigne pas sur un bon burger de temps en temps, mais je surveille simplement ma ligne. Nous devons être en forme. »

« Ah… Oui c'est sûr. Mais vous êtes en vacances en quelque sorte… »

« Mais je compte bien retourner sur le terrain dès que cette mission sera finie. »

« Alors c'est ce que nous sommes ? Une mission ? »

« Evidemment. » répondit Regina tout en continuant de remplir le caddy, sans voir la déception se lire sur le visage d'Emma.

* * *

« Maman on peut aller voir l'eau ?! »

« Oh Henry… C'est dangereux. »

« Pas si tu viens avec moi ! Je vais chercher un maillot ! »

Sans possibilité de réponse, Emma vit son fils monter les escaliers.

« Il ne sait pas nager ? »

« Si… Neal tenait à ce que note fils sache. Il a appris dans notre piscine. Il connait les rudiments mais… Je crois que je le surprotège aussi. »

« C'est compréhensible. » sourit Regina « Comme toutes les mères je suppose… »

« La votre ne l'était pas ? »

« Ma mère était… occupée. »

Henry descendit sans qu'Emma ne puisse approfondir la question. A vrai dire, elle était curieuse : l'agent Mills avait probablement une tonne d'infos sur elle, son mari, son fils, mais elle… Elle n'avait rien sur celle qui était sensée les protéger, celle sur qui elle ne pouvait plus que compter, la seule référence à présent. Elle devait remettre sa vie et celle de son fils à une quasi inconnue.

* * *

« Wow, elle est froide ! » dansa Henry tandis que ses pieds trempaient au bord de l'eau

« Fais attention Henry, ok ? »

« Ok. Viens dans l'eau aussi. »

« Non merci. » Elle se tourna vers une Regina, debout, bras derrière le corps, fixant attentivement l'horizon et Henry « Regina ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous y aller ? »

« Je n'y tiens pas. »

Emma se tourna entièrement vers elle et sourit « Otez-moi d'un doute. Vous êtes bien en charge de notre sécurité, à mon fils et à moi, non ? »

« Exact. »

« Donc… Lorsqu'il est exposé à une situation potentiellement à risque, vous vous devez de rester au plus près de lui, non ? »

« Vraisemblablement oui. »

« Et mon fils, au bord de l'eau, alors qu'il sait à peine nager n'est-ce pas une situation à risque ? »

Regina mit sa tête sur le coté « Bah voyons. Bien joué miss Fire mais s'il était vraiment en situation de danger, je pense que vous seriez la première à vous mettre à l'eau, je me trompe ? »

« … »

« Au cas où vous seriez vous-même dans une telle situation par la suite, j'y repenserai. » dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

« Vous êtes une garce, vous le savez ? »

« Et je vis bien avec, merci. » répondit la jolie brune avec un large sourire « Je vais préparer le repas pour ce soir. »

Emma vit Regina retourner à l'intérieur avant de reporter son attention vers son fils qui clapotait ses pieds dans l'eau tout en entamant un château de sable.

Quand la fraicheur de la fin de journée se fit sentir, elle invita son fils à revenir à l'intérieur « Je vais lui faire prendre son bain, je reviens. » lança Emma en suivant son fils, avant de faire quelques pas en arrière « Au fait, ça sent très bon ! » puis elle disparut.

Regina sourit légèrement avant de gouter sa sauve bolognaise et, satisfaite, de la mettre dans un plat, accompagné de pâtes. Elle mit la table et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le petit garçon descendit habillé d'un pyjama dinosaure aux tons verts et orangers.

« Ca sent trop bon ! »

« Installe-toi. Ou est ta mère ? »

« Elle prend une douche rapide elle a dit. »

« Tiens, avant que ça refroidisse. »

Elle lui servit une généreuse part avant de se servir elle-même… Mais au bout de 5 minutes à attendre Emma, Regina s'impatienta « Je reviens, finis ton assiette. »

Regina monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Emma « Emma ? Emma, le repas est prêt. » mais l'absence de réponse l'inquiéta. Elle ouvrit la porte mais ne vit personne. Elle vaqua son regard dans la pièce avant d'entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain « Emma ? » Elle s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit avec vigueur, la faisant sursauter. Devant elle, Emma les yeux légèrement brillants « Pa… Pardon, je… J'ai pas vu l'heure passée. »

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, bien sûr que oui. Allez, j'ai faim. » Elle passa devant Regina et ne l'attendit même pas pour descendre. Regina resta quelques secondes interdite, se demandant bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand elle les rejoignit Henry et Emma, cette dernière semblait avoir effacé toute trace de potentielles larmes. Elle s'installa juste devant Emma et cette dernière lui sourit « C'est vraiment bon. Je ne savais pas que les agents du FBI recevaient une instruction culinaire. »

« Les agents du FBI je ne sais pas, mais moi j'aime cuisiner. C'est un de mes passe-temps. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Vous êtes mariée ? » lança innocemment Henry, de la sauce bolognaise autant dans qu'autour de la bouche.

« Pardon ? Non, je ne le suis pas. »

« Vous avez un petit copain ? »

« Tu es de la police ou quoi ? »

« Bah nan, c'est vous… » dit-il en grimaçant, ce qui fit rire les deus jeunes femmes « Bah quoi ? »

« Rien, mange mon chéri. »

« C'est cro bon ! »

« En tant qu'italienne de souche, je me dois de faire des pâtes parfaites. »

« Vous êtes italienne ? »

« Mon père oui. Moi je suis née dans le Bronx. J'y suis souvent allée en vacances… »

« Vous parlez italien ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je trouve que les gens qui parlent une autre langue, c'est terriblement sexy. Au collège, nous avions un programme d'échange international. Nous avons eu tour à tour des français, des italiens, mais aussi des espagnols ou encore des russes… C'était vraiment très intéressant. »

« Oh oui, j'imagine que vous avez pu approfondir vos connaissances en langues… »

Emma fixa Regina et soudain ses joies rosirent. Elle termina son plat avec plaisir et une certaine gêne. A la fin du repas, Henry proposa de regarder la télé, ce qu'accepta sa mère tandis que Regina préféra s'occuper dans la cuisine. Mais au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, Emma la rejoignit « Vous ne voulez pas venir ? »

« Très peu pour moi. Et puis c'est une soirée en famille. Je ne suis là que pour veiller sur vous. »

« Oh s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas aussi dramatique. On a l'impression que vous êtes la bonne ici : vous faites à manger, vous débarrassez… »

« Je ne fais que ce pourquoi j'ai des attributions : je dois vous garder en sécurité jusqu'à la fin du procès. »

« Mais rien ne vous empêche de prendre quelques moments de bon temps non ? »

« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. »

« Allez, je ne le dirais à personne… »

« … »

« Va bien falloir que vous vous détendiez quand nous serons en ville… Après tout, nous sommes sensées être mariées et mères d'un magnifique petit garçon. »

« Très drôle. »

« Maman, tu reviens ?! » cria le petit garçon du canapé.

« J'arrive mon cœur. Venez, s'il vous plait. »

« … »

« Henry ne vous le dira pas, mais ça le rassure aussi de vous savoir près de lui. »

« Je suis sous le même toit. »

« Comme vous voulez… » lança Emma en haussant les épaules.

Regina la vit regagner le canapé aux cotés de son fils. Elle soupira, sourit faiblement avant de finir de nettoyer la vaisselle. Elle jeta un œil sur la mère et son fils « Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. »

« Vraiment mais… »

« Bonne nuit. Pas besoin de vous préciser que vous ne devez plus sortir. »

Emma s'apprêta à répondre, mais elle soupira « Ok… Bonne nuit. »

Et tandis qu'ils entendirent les pas de Regina grimper les escaliers, Henry se tourna vers sa mère « Pourquoi elle reste pas avec nous Regina ? »

« Je crois juste… Qu'elle a trop l'habitude d'être seule… »

« Alors elle va jamais nous parler ? Elle va pas jouer ? »

« Bien sûr que si mon chéri. Il faut lui laisser du temps. Et puis, qui résisterait à ta bouille d'ange hm ? »

Henry sourit de toutes ses dents avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran. Emma repensa alors à Regina : si elles devaient passer quelques semaines ensemble, il faudrait absolument dérider la jolie brune. Elle avait bien une idée et leur couverture serait probablement d'une grande aide.

* * *

Regina avait menti : elle n'avait pas l'intention de dormir tout de suite. Elle resta là, accoudée à son balcon privatif, la forêt comme seul horizon. Une forêt aussi reposante qu'effrayante : en cette nuit noire, des craquements retentissaient, des bruits d'oiseaux, des bruissements de feuilles… Un environnement aussi peu familier que de baby-sitter une mère et son fils.

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers Emma et Henry : elle savait qu'elle devait faire un effort pour se rapprocher, pour compatir, pour créer du lien afin d'entreprendre un dialogue avec Emma, comprendre un peu mieux Neal Fire et l'enfermer pour de bon.

On toqua alors à sa porte. Elle sursauta légèrement avant d'aller ouvrir et de trouver Emma de l'autre coté « Un problème ? »

« Non. J'ai vu de la lumière sous la porte, je me suis dis que vous ne dormiez pas. Henry aimerait que vous alliez lui dire bonne nuit. »

« Moi ? »

« Je crois surtout qu'il voudrait être rassuré pour sa première nuit ici. »

« C'est sa deuxième. »

« Il était totalement rincé, il ne s'est même pas aperçu qu'il était là. Mais ce soir… Tout l'effraie. »

« Ok, ok, j'arrive. »

Elle suivit Emma jusqu'à la chambre d'Henry où le petit garçon attendait patiemment, assis. Emma s'assit d'un coté du lit, Regina l'imita de l'autre coté « Alors champion… »

« Ca me fait peur… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ca… »

Il pointa la fenêtre où les ombres des branches ballotées par le vent ressemblaient à des mains aux griffes crochues « Ce n'est rien. »

« Y'a des bruits bizarres… »

« Henry, personne ne viendra ici. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis agent du FBI, que j'ai un flingue, et que j'ai truffé la maison et ses environs d'alarmes, caméras et autres systèmes de sécurité. Une mouche même ne pourrait pas venir sans que je ne le sache. Et si tu as le moindre problème… » Elle sortit de la chambre à pas de course avant d'y revenir quelques secondes plus tard et tendit au petit garçon un objet ovale « Tu appuies sur ce bouton, et j'arrive tout de suite. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un biper. Tu devras le garder tout le temps sur toi. Dès que tu te sens en danger, tu appuies sur ce bouton rouge et j'accoure. »

« C'est vrai ? Maman elle en a un aussi ? »

« Oui, évidemment. » sourit-elle.

Henry soupira et tint le biper entre ses mains « Je peux dormir avec ? »

« Tu veux un conseil ? Mets-le sous ton oreiller. »

Henry s'exécuta et s'allongea alors, visiblement un peu plus rassuré « Tu dors où ? »

« Juste au bout du couloir. Ne t'inquiète pas en quelques pas je serai là. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis… Mais ce n'est pas un jouet. Il ne faut l'utiliser que quand tu as vraiment _vraiment _peur, ok ? »

« Et quand je saurais si j'ai vraiment trop peur ? »

« A l'instant où tu doutes, tu fermes les yeux, tu respires fort et tu comptes jusqu'à 10 en imaginant la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde. Puis tu ouvres les yeux et tu voies cette personne. »

« Et si je la voie pas ? »

« Alors là, tu appuies sur le bouton. »

« … »

« Henry, tu es un petit garçon intelligent et terriblement fort. A ton âge je n'étais pas aussi forte que toi. »

« Mais tu es policier ! » s'étonna-t-il.

Regina et Emma gloussèrent « Ah ah oui mais je n'ai pas toujours été courageuse mais toi, Henry, je sais que tu l'es. »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Parce qu'il faut beaucoup de courage pour faire tout ce que tu as fais jusqu'à présent : le train, le bateau, un nouvel environnement, de nouvelles têtes et ce jeu que tu dois faire… Beaucoup de petits garçons n'auraient pas pu. »

« C'est pas vrai… »

« Je te jure que si. Et c'est parce que tu es très courageux que j'ai accepté cette mission : vous protéger. Je ne l'aurais pas fais pour tout le monde. »

« Pour de vrai ?! »

« Pour de vrai. Alors maintenant, tu vas dormir paisiblement, ta maman est à coté et moi au bout du couloir. Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, vraiment. »

Henry vaqua son regard de sa mère à Regina plusieurs fois avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux Regina sourit et jeta un œil vers Emma avant de se lever doucement et de quitter la chambre. Emma éteignit la lumière et rejoignit le couloir « Regina ! » La jolie brune se retourna juste à temps avant d'entrer dans sa chambre « Merci encore. »

« Pas de quoi. Bonne nuit. »

Puis la porte se referma, laissant Emma seule dans le couloir. Elle sourit doucement : décidément, cette Regina Mills était pleine de surprises… Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais, elle désirait en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse femme.

**TBC**


	4. 4

**Hello dearies ! **

**Je voulais déja m'excuser du retard ! **

**Bon, ceux qui me suivent sur Twitter, savent que, pour cause de convention, je n'ai pu poster ce dimanche. **

**ET, pour bien finir la chose, j'ai par erreur effacé le dernier chapitre en pensant l'avoir djà posté, du coup, rebelotte...  
**

**BREF... JE SUIS UN BOULET !**

**Bon alors je suis impardonnable et NON je vous vois venir, je ne posterai pas de suite dans la semaine pour me faire pardonner XD !**

**/!\ Sachez que ce dimanche je me rends a la **Japan Expo** et que donc la prochaine suite sera bien postée dimanche mais en fin de journée !**

**Bon après cette convention, je dois vous avouer que mon regain pour le Mad archer (Robin/Alice) s'est intensifié et qu'il sera, avec le SQ, bien plus présent dans ma prochaine fic (car oui, j'ai déjà en tête ma prochaine qui sera donc la suite de la S7 ^^)**

**En attendant, ENJOY !**

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés et il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'Emma tournait en rond : Regina leur avait intimé l'ordre de rester au chalet, ce qui avait eu le don d'énerver la jolie blonde.

« Maman, on peut aller faire un tour en forêt ? »

La journée était magnifique, l'eau était claire et le temps était doux, idéal pour une promenade. Mais voilà, Regina limitait leurs sorties au strict minimum : les courses étant la seule priorité à son gout.

Mais la jolie agent du FBI n'avait pas pris en compte une donnée essentielle : gérer un petit garçon de 7 ans, turbulent, ayant besoin de bouger et de se dépenser.

« Je vais en parler à Regina. » sourit Emma

La jolie blonde rejoignit Regina à l'arrière de la maison, sur la terrasse donnant sur la forêt « Regina ? »

« Hm ? »

« Henry aimerait faire une balade en forêt. »

« Ce n'est pas très… »

« … Prudent ? »

« Exact. »

« N'êtes-vous pas censée nous protéger ? »

« Si, pourquoi ? »

« Donc, une simple balade en forêt n'est qu'une formalité pour vous. »

« Là n'est pas la question. »

« Vous avez l'intention de nous garder enfermés ici jusqu'au procès ? »

« Effectivement. »

« Alors bon courage. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ca peut durer des semaines. Et essayez de gérer un enfant de 7 ans qui n'est pas sorti depuis plus d'une semaine… Je vous souhaite bon courage. Tous vos entrainements et vos simulations ne vous ont clairement pas préparés à ça. » ironisa Emma

« Vous exagérez. »

« Ah oui ? Bah on va voir ça… »

Emma rentra de nouveau et laissa Regina seule. La jeune femme soupira alors et fixa la forêt : elle savait qu'Emma avait raison, qu'elle ne pourrait pas les retenir ici éternellement. Après tout, Emma avait quitté une prison dorée pour en retrouver une autre plus sauvage ? Quel intérêt ? Emma n'avait pas mérité ça. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se leva alors pour rejoindre Emma et Henry qui regardaient la télé « On sort. »

« C'est vrai ?! » s'étonna Henry en bondissant hors du canapé.

« Oui. » sourit Regina « Mets ton manteau, on va se promener… »

Emma la rejoignit « Vous avez eu peur ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Non, ça me permettra aussi de faire un repérage du coin. »

« Ah, évidemment. Le travail avant tout. »

« Evidemment. » sourit Regina « Préparez-vous. »

« Bien chef ! »

* * *

« Regarde maman, ils sont super méga grands ! » lança Henry, impressionné, tandis qu'il marchait au devant de sa mère et de Regina

« Oui mon chéri, c'est très grand. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, étonnée. Et lorsque la belle blonde vit son expression, elle précisa « Il n'est jamais sorti du manoir. Il connait très peu de choses et n'a eu que peu d'interactions sociales. »

« Il semble pourtant très éveillé. »

« Parce que j'ai fais en sorte qu'il ne ressente pas cet enfermement. J'ai eu de la chance : il est très intelligent, il apprend très vite. Mais, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas… Son père… » Elle inspira « Il désirait tellement un garçon… Mais quand il est venu au monde, il n'en a porté que peu d'intérêt. Avec du recul, je préfère cela au contraire. »

« Emma… Je… Vous aviez raison : j'ai bossé sur cette affaire durant des années mais pourtant je suis passée à coté d'une donnée essentielle : la donnée humaine. »

« … »

« Vous aviez raison, je ne vous connais pas. J'étais tellement obnubilée par le fait d'arrêter Fire… Je n'ai pas pris en compte les dommages collatéraux. »

« Des dommages collatéraux ? C'est ce que nous sommes ? »

« Vous êtes des victimes… Des victimes parmi une longue liste qu'à fait Fire. Vous étiez très proches, trop proches de lui. Je pensais, à tort, que vous ne pouviez pas être plus à l'abri de ses agissements qu'auprès de lui… Mais j'avais tort. Vous et votre fils avait été enfermés près de 10 ans. »

« Stop. »

« … »

« Je… » Elle jeta un œil à son fils qui semblait accaparé par de la mousse au pied d'un arbre « Il n'en a pas conscience. Pour lui, son père était souvent absent pour son travail. Le monde n'était que des images dans la télé : les avions, les trains, les bateaux… Il n'a vécu qu'au travers des séries et des films. Il n'a jamais vu d'animaux en vrai. Neal… Neal était allergique aux poils d'animaux… Il a toujours refusé d'en avoir. Ce sont ces petites choses qui font que j'ai encore du travail en tant que mère. J'ai échoué à protéger mon fils… »

« Ne dites pas ça. »

« Quelle mère laisserait son fils vivre ce genre de vie ? Alors oui, il n'a manqué de rien mais… Son père… »

« Vous avez été forte Emma. Vous vous êtes battue. »

« Mais j'ai échoué, mainte fois. »

« L'important est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Ce sont les moments que vous et votre fils être en train de vivre. Cette balade, de nouvelles sensations, de nouveaux gouts, saveurs, odeurs. De nouvelles personnes aussi. »

« … »

« Vous avez le temps à présent. La vie est à vous. »

Emma fixa Regina et soudain elle frissonna : était-ce une promesse ? Elle aimait à y croire : elle espérait une vie meilleure, une vie sereine. Pourtant l'inconnu lui faisait peur : elle devrait élever son fils dans la jungle qu'était le monde, hors du cocon protecteur dans lequel elle était depuis tant d'années. A présent, elle était livrée à elle-même, pour élever son fils. Henry ne dépendait plus que d'elle maintenant… Si elle faisait des erreurs, ça serait entièrement sa faute.

Elle regarda Regina et soudain prit conscience que, pour l'instant, elle était la seule personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter, la seule qui pourrait les guider et les protéger.

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien… » sourit Emma « Merci d'être là. » dit-elle en la poussant légèrement de l'épaule.

Soudain, elle regarda devant elle et se figea « Henry ? »

Le petit garçon avait disparu de son champ de vision. Regina fronça les sourcils et scanna les alentours « Henry ? »

Mais quand Emma commença à paniquer, Regina lui prit la main « Hey, tout va bien. »

« Il est perdu, il ne connait pas les lieux, il n'a que 7 ans ! »

« Du calme. »

« Maman ! »

Au loin la voix d'Henry raisonna et Emma serra un peu plus la main de Regina « Henry, où est-tu ?! »

« Par là ! Viens voir c'est trop cool ! »

Elles se guidèrent au son de la voix d'Henry pour arriver, au-delà des branchages touffus, à une petite clairière abritant ce qui avait attiré l'attention du garçonnet.

« T'as vu, c'est cool non ? On dirait une cabane ! »

Effectivement, coince entre deux immenses arbres, une petite cabane aux planches vermoulues par la mousse trônait.

« Henry, tu ne dois pas t'éloigner comme ça ! J'ai eu peur ! » Le petit garçon fixa alors les mains jointes des deux jeunes femmes avant qu'Emma ne la lâche « Je… Fais attention, elle n'a pas l'air solide. » dit-elle en s'approchant.

« Tu crois qu'elle est à qui ? »

« Probablement les anciens propriétaires… » répondit Regina « Ils avaient peut-être des enfants. »

« Je peux jouer avec ? »

Regina s'approcha et se pencha pour entrer dedans : à l'intérieur, quelques vestiges comme une dinette usée, des rideaux aux fenêtres abimés, une petite table en plastique et une chaise de couleur verte pâle. Elle jugea de l'état des planches « Elles sont pas mal abimées… Il faudrait limite en remettre d'autres. »

« Ca risque de s'effondrer ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. C'est du beau travail. Ca a été cloué aux troncs et harnachés. » Emma gloussa « Quoi ? »

« Je ne vous imaginais pas experte en construction. »

« J'en ai fais étant enfant, avec mon père. »

La curiosité d'Emma fut piquée au vif. Elle aurait aimé en apprendre d'avantage sur la femme pour qui elle avait remis sa vie et celle de son fils.

« Il faudra m'en dire un peu plus. Je suis curieuse. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. » répondit d'un ton neutre Regina, sans quitter l'état de la cabane des yeux.

« Alors je peux la garder et jouer dedans ? »

« Regina ? » interrogea Emma

« Pas seul. Elle est bien trop loin de la maison. »

« D'accord ! On pourra mettre des trucs dedans ? »

« Des jouets ? » s'amusa Emma

« Ca sera ma maison à moi ! Tu sais, genre comme les forts des chevaliers ! »

Regina haussa un sourcil avant qu'Emma ne lui précise « Il adore le monde des chevaliers. »

« Ah ok. Nous pourrons passer en ville pour trouver du matériel pour la décorer. »

« Cool ! Merci, merci ! On pourra y aller cet après-midi ? »

« Ok. »

Le petit garçon lui sauta alors dans les bras et la serra, prenant Regina au dépourvu. Emma esquissa un léger sourire « On continue notre balade ? »

« Okay okay, mais on reviendra hein ! »

« Promis. »

Puis Regina nota l'endroit où se situait la cabane afin de la retrouver plus tard. Et après une longue balade, cette dernière prit fin quand le ventre du petit garçon cria famine. Ils rentrèrent alors et Regina se chargea du repas « Vous êtes sûre ? Ca ne me dérange pas de le faire. »

« Depuis que nous sommes ici, vous êtes derrière les fourneaux. Vous n'êtes pas une boniche ici. »

« Bien. »

« Occupez-vous de votre fils, je m'occupe de vos estomacs. »

« Ok chef. »

Regina sourit et prépara le repas tandis qu'Henry et Emma se plantèrent devant la télé, pour la quitter une dizaine de minutes plus tard lorsque Regina les invita à la rejoindre à table.

« C'est super bon ! » s'enthousiasma Henry « Maman elle sait pas faire ça. »

« Hey ! Je sais faire plein d'autres trucs ! » se vexa Emma

« Ce n'est pas une compétition. »

Emma grimaça et fit une moue boudeuse, ce qui amusa Regina mais se garda bien de le dire. Ils dégustèrent leur plat avant que le petit garçon ne s'endorme dans le canapé.

« Il n'a pas l'habitude… » sourit Emma « Nous avions un grand domaine mais au final il tournait souvent en rond. »

« Ce sont des souvenirs qu'il n'oubliera pas. Ils remplaceront petit à petit ceux d'avant. »

« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là pour y assister aussi. »

Emma le borda d'un plaid avant de rejoindre Regina sur la terrasse « Un thé ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Je reviens. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina revint avec deux tasses fumantes et en tendit une à la jolie blonde avant de s'assoir à cotés d'elle.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir été intrusive tout à l'heure. »

« Intrusive ? »

« Je suis juste curieuse… Je ne voulais pas entamer un sujet tabou. »

« Quel sujet ? »

« Votre vie, votre famille. »

« Oh ça… Ce n'est pas tabou. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude d'en parler. Ce n'est pas utile pour la mission. »

« Je crois que si, au contraire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si nous devons nous faire confiance, nous devrions pouvoir parler de tout. Je remets quand même entre vos mains ma vie et celle de mon fils. Je dois pouvoir vous faire confiance. »

« Je suis agent du FBI. On ne peut pas faire plus confiant, non ? »

« Même si vous, vous ne nous voyez que comme une mission, nous, du moins moi, je vous considère bien plus que comme un garde du corps. »

« … »

« Alors oui, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien : votre famille, vos parents, avez-vous des frères et sœurs ? Vous avez des animaux de compagnie, votre couleur préférée, êtes-vous mariée ? »

« En quoi tout ça me fera gagner votre confiance ?! »

« Ca vous rendrait plus humaine. »

« Parce que je ne suis pas humaine ?! »

« Si bien sûr que si mais… Vous seriez autre chose d'un simple agent du FBI… »

« Très bien : mes parents sont morts, j'ai une sœur ainée, je n'ai pas d'animaux, j'aime le noir. »

Emma la fixa, amusée, avant de sourire « Vous savez que le noir n'est pas une couleur n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Très bien le rouge alors. »

« Et vous n'avez pas répondu à la dernière. » Regina l'interrogea du regard « Vous êtes célibataire ? »

Regina hoqueta, amusée « Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela pourrait renforcer nos liens de confiance… »

« Je suis juste curieuse. Et je vous avouerais qu'on va vite épuiser tous les sujets de conversation connus. »

« Et donc ma vie sentimentale pourrait être un sujet ? »

« Evidemment ! » s'amusa Emma « Alors ? »

« Je suis mariée à mon travail. Ca répond à votre question ? »

« En partie oui. Jamais eu envie de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un ? »

« … »

« Ok, sujet tabou, j'ai saisi. »

Regina se tendit alors et mit le nez dans sa tasse. Emma aurait voulu en savoir d'avantage. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle voulait juste connaitre cette femme.

« Quand on est jeune, on fait des conneries… » lança la jolie blonde « J'avais pourtant une vie aisée et paisible, avec des parents aimants… Trop peut-être. Ils n'avaient qu'une fille, ils voulaient le meilleur pour elle. Ils étaient étouffants, envahissants… Après le lycée, je leur ai dis que j'avais besoin de souffler, et je suis partie… » Elle inspira « J'ai vécu de petits vols en petites escroqueries. C'est en voulant voler sa voiture que j'ai rencontré Neal. Quel hasard hein… »

« Oui, un sacré hasard. »

« J'étais seule et paumée. Il m'a prise sous son aile, je l'amusais. Mon aplomb et mon audace l'ont séduit. On est sorti ensemble… Il me promettait une vie meilleure, de l'argent, de l'aisance… j'étais jeune et j'y ai cru. J'étais totalement aveugle : lorsqu'il me rapportait des bijoux, des vêtements, des sacs et des chaussures de luxe, je n'imaginais pas les actes illégaux qui en découlaient. Pour moi, c'était le parfait gentleman… Puis, très vite, il est devenu exclusif, jaloux. Je ne devais pas sortir seule par exemple… Moi je prenais ça pour de la jalousie extrême. Et puis il m'a demandé en mariage… J'ai accepté, je n'avais que lui. »

« Mais vos parents ? »

« Il a été assez malin pour m'endormir totalement. Il disait que mes parents ne s'inquiétaient pas pour moi, qu'ils n'avaient même pas entamé de recherches, signe qu'ils se foutaient de ce que je pouvais devenir. Ce bourrage de crâne, couplé aux cadeaux et à la mise à l'écart, ont fait que j'ai fini par ne plus croire en eux, les oublier. Et nous nous sommes mariés, chez lui. C'était simple et en même temps grandiose : des verres en cristal, de la vaisselle en porcelaine, des couverts en argent… Des milliers de fleurs partout… Un orchestre, bref… Un vrai mariage de princesse, comme celui dont les petites filles rêvent. »

« Mais le conte de fée s'est transformé… »

« Après le mariage… Il m'a quelque peu délaissé : il était souvent en voyage, ou avec des clients… Je pouvais me retrouver seule durant des jours et des jours. Malgré son absence, il avait encore la main mise sur mes faits et gestes. J'étais constamment suivie par un garde du corps, qui veillait à ce que je n'interagisse avec personne de l'extérieur lors des courses ou des promenades. Mais un jour… Y'a eu cette femme au parc. » Elle serra ses mains sur ses genoux, blanchissant ses phalanges « Je me promenais et j'ai croisé cette femme qui avait perdu son chien. Je lui ai proposé mon aide… Nous l'avons retrouvé une heure plus tard, sa laisse s'était accrochée à un buisson. Pour me remercier, elle m'a proposé de boire un café. J'ai accepté. Le soir même, lorsque je suis revenue, il était furieux. Il hurlait que j'étais inconsciente, qu'à cause de son métier, je risquais ma vie… Il m'avait retourné le cerveau en me disant qu'il avait surtout peur pour moi. »

« Il veut avoir le contrôle sur tout. »

« Et il l'a eu. Je suis tombée enceinte deux ans après notre rencontre et seulement quelques jours après cette histoire. Il était heureux, il allait être papa. Et comme il disait avoir constamment peur pour moi, il décida de ne plus me laisser sortir de chez lui… Il disait que c'était pour mon bien… Moi j'étais amoureuse de lui… Que j'ai été conne… »

« Vous étiez sous sa coupe… »

« Les choses se sont accentuées avec la grossesse… Il était distant avec moi, il ne se préoccupait plus que de la vie de son enfant. Quand il a su que c'était un garçon… Je n'étais plus qu'un incubateur à héritier… Il n'y en avait plus que pour lui. Ma seule tâche était de me préparer pour son arrivée. »

« Et après la naissance ? »

« Vous voulez rire ? Il n'était même pas là. J'ai accouché chez nous, avec une sage femme. Neal n'est revenu que deux jours plus tard. »

« Qui a choisi le prénom ? »

« C'est lui. Le prénom de son grand-père. »

« Il n'a pas essayé de vous l'enlever ? »

« Oh il a essayé… Les premiers temps, je l'ai gardé… Mais au bout de 3 semaines, il me l'a enlevé en me disant qu'il serait mieux ailleurs… Mais Henry, à la naissance, avait un système immunitaire déficient. Il avait besoin de lait maternel… Il n'a pas eu le choix de me le rendre. Et ensuite, il est reparti pour ses affaires durant des semaines. Il ne revenait quelques jours par mois… Nous n'avions pas le droit de sortir, aucun contact extérieur… Et Henry a grandi en apprenant à connaitre son père lors de ses visites. Nous étions fusionnels car nous étions tous les deux. Par la suite, Neal a essayé de me séparer de mon fils, mais Henry a mal réagi : il devenait violent, insolent… Neal n'a pas su gérer et il me l'a redonné. »

« Comment s'est passé son enseignement ? »

« Neal a engagé un précepteur qui a pris ma relève dès ses 5 ans. J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir au monde, malgré son enfermement. Nous n'avions pas de téléphone, pas d'accès Internet… Je ne pouvais compter que sur les livres et la télé qui, là encore, était restreinte. Heureusement Henry est un petit garçon doté d'une intelligence exceptionnelle et d'une maturité que je lui envie. »

Regina savait que l'histoire n'était pas finie, qu'Emma avait encore des choses à dire mais ce n'était pas le moment, ce n'était pas le jour… Elle la remercia pour cet aveu d'un sourire « Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça. »

« J'ai le sentiment que… Que les gens ne comprennent pas. Beaucoup se posent la question de savoir pourquoi je ne me suis pas enfuie plus tôt, pourquoi je n'ai pas compris… »

« J'imagine que c'est les mêmes explications que pour les femmes battues : vous aimiez malgré tout votre mari. Il vous offrait ce que vous aviez toujours espéré : une protection, une vie aisée, un fils… »

« Je me disais juste que si je partais… Qu'est-ce qu'il me resterait ? J'avais peur de me retrouver seule et perdue… »

« Je comprends, et je ne vous juge pas… »

« Vous seriez bien la première… » sourit Emma « Je sais ce qui se dira au procès si je témoigne. Je sais que je ne pourrais inculquer mon mari, mais peu importe ce que je dirai, ils penseront que si j'ai été assez stupide pour rester avec lui, je ne peux l'ouvrir. »

« Ne vous préoccupez pas de ce qu'ils pensent. »

Emma sourit « Vous avez des nouvelles de mes parents ? »

« Oui. Ils ont demandé après vous quand ils ont su pour l'arrestation… »

« Mais j'imagine que tant que le procès n'est pas passé… »

« Exact. Ils sont aussi sous protection judiciaire, on ne sait jamais. Mais je vous promets de vous amenez moi-même à eux quand tout sera fini… »

« Ils ne savent même pas qu'ils sont grands-parents… Henry ne sait pas non plus qu'il a une grand-mère et un grand-père. »

« Henry a beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Vous serez, quand tout sera fini, très occupée. »

« Oui j'imagine… Ca fait des années que je suis hors des choses… Revenir à une vie normale est difficile… »

« Vous vous y ferez, vous y arriverez. Vous êtes plus forte que ce que vous pensez. »

« Vous êtes là pour m'aider. » s'assura Emma.

« Pour l'instant oui. Mai ça ne sera pas toujours le cas. »

Elle ne sut pourquoi mais cette idée serra le cœur d'Emma. La perspective de ne plus voir la protection de Regina l'effrayait. La jolie brune était un point de repérage, une sécurité dont elle ne pouvait se passer pour l'instant.

Et après quelques minutes de silence « Vous m'avez raconté ça pour que je me confie à mon tour ? »

« J'avais espoir que ça vous aiderait oui… Alors, ça a marché ? »

Regina soupira avant de s'étirer « Il n'y a vraiment rien à savoir… Et puis, en quoi cela serait utile ? »

« Ca m'aiderait à mieux vous cerner, à paraitre comme autre chose qu'un agent du FBI. Et puis… Si on est amenées à rester un moment, cloitrées ici… Autant bien se connaitre, non ? »

« Bien. Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Vous avez dis avoir une sœur. Comment est-elle ? »

Regina ricana « Si vous saviez… Elle est bien différente de moi. »

« Ah oui ? »

« C'est une grande rousse aux yeux verts et exubérante. Tout mon contraire. »

« Comment peut-on être aussi différentes ? »

« Nous n'avons pas le même père déjà, ça aide. Et ma mère a eu bien plus d'aspirations pour moi que pour ma sœur. Elle a fait ce qu'elle voulait, a pu voyager, faire des rencontres de toutes parts… Moi, j'ai eu le nez dans mes études. Ma mère me voulait avocate, j'ai suivi ce cursus avant d'avoir un déclic pour la justice pure. J'avais dans l'idée d'entrer dans la police mais le FBI est apparu évident. »

« Et vous l'avez rendue fière ? »

« J'imagine… Je ne lui ai plus vraiment reparlé… Après mon coming out. »

« Oh… Ca… Craint… »

« Comme vous dites. Je n'ai jamais eu honte de ce que j'étais, de ce que je ressentais, de qui j'aimais. Lorsque j'ai annoncé à mes parents que j'avais une compagne à la fac, j'ai cru que ma mère allait faire une crise cardiaque. C'était du genre « _Je n'ai rien contre, mais pas sous mon toit_ » alors quand je l'ai annoncé à mes parents, elle n'a rien dit, mais son silence était encore pire. Sans le vouloir, elle s'est éloignée de moi… Je n'ai clairement pas insisté pour renouer le lien. »

« Et votre père ? »

« Il a toujours été discret, voire soumis à ma mère. Mais il a été beaucoup plus mon soutien qu'elle. Lorsqu'il est mort, j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma mère. Elle est décédée quelques années plus tard. »

« Je suis désolée… »

« Oh il n'y a pas de quoi… J'ai vécu ce que j'avais à vivre avec elle. J'aurais simplement aimé qu'elle ne me voit pas comme une bête de foire. »

« Et votre sœur ? Comment a-t-elle pris la chose ? »

« Elle a toujours été libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, de penser comme bon lui semblait… Quand je lui ai dis, elle a été plus qu'heureuse pour moi, limite si elle n'était pas plus excitée que moi de cette perspective. »

« C'est toujours ça. Vous êtes toujours en contact avec elle ? »

« Toujours. A cause de mes récentes enquêtes, nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis longtemps. »

« Est-elle mariée ? »

« Oui. Il s'appelle Chad, ils ont une fille Robin. Ils sont le parfait petit couple. » ironisa-t-elle.

« J'ai comme l'impression que c'est pas votre truc ça… »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment conventionnelle. Je suis plutôt libre. »

« Est-ce à dire que vous êtes célibataire ? »

Regina la fixa d'un haussement de sourcil « Vous ne lâchez pas l'affaire hein ? »

« Rarement… Je suis curieuse. »

Regina sourit et soupira « Je suis célibataire… »

« Vous aviez parlé d'une compagne à la fac. »

Le visage de Regina se ferma « C'est… Compliqué… »

« Oh… Ok. »

« C'est définitivement pas un sujet que j'aime aborder. »

« J'ai saisi. »

« N'en prenez pas ombrage, j'ai toujours été fébrile sur le sujet. »

« Pourtant, vous n'avez pas hésité à parler de votre orientation sexuelle avec moi… »

« Parce que c'est ce que je suis… »

« J'imagine que de nous faire passer pour un couple ici, c'est compliqué à gérer, non ? »

« Il y a bien pire comme compagne factice. »

Emma, surprise, allait répondre quand elle entendit la voix de son fils « Maman… J'ai faim. »

Elle gloussa et se leva « Viens mon petit ventre sur pattes. »

« On va aller chercher des trucs pour mon fort ? »

« Je te l'ai promis. » répondit Regina avec un sourire.

« Dès que tu auras pris ton quatre heure. »

« Okay. »

Regina les regarda s'éloigner et rejoindre la cuisine. Elle sourit en voyant cette petite scène familiale dont elle faisait partie malgré elle. Puis elle pensa qu'elle devrait jouer le jeu pour faire croire autant que possible à leur couple. Elle fixa Emma et pensa alors qu'il y avait bien pire comme couverture que celle-ci. Elle sourit alors et les rejoignit « Alors, prêts ? »

« Ouiiiiii ! On va prendre de la peinture et des trucs pour décorer ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

« Faudrait qu'on mette des trucs comme des guirlandes pour la nuit. »

« Nous verrons cela. Allez, quand tu as fini ta gaufre, on y va. »

« J'ai fini ! » dit-il en avalant sa dernière bouchée et en sautant du tabouret pour récupérer sa veste « Vous venez ?! »

L'empressement du garçonnet amusa les deux jeunes femmes. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en ville, Regina fit une dernière vérification : elle se tourna et fixa Henry « Tu te souviens du jeu ? »

« Oui. Il la fixa Gina, Maman Manuela et je suis Harry. »

« C'est parfait. Allez, on y va. »

Regina, Emma et Henry se dirigèrent vers ce qui ressemblait à une quincaillerie. Elles entrèrent, au son d'une clochette accrochée au dessus de l'entrée, et un vieil homme à la barbichette grisâtre leur sourit « Bienvenue. »

« Merci. » lança Emma.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Regina s'enfoncer dans les rayons, suivie d'Henry, qui la collait comme son ombre.

« On prend quoi alors ? »

« Hm… De la peinture ? Tu as une couleur préférée ? »

Le petit garçon fixa les différents pots de peinture et tendit le doigt « Celui-là. »

Regina prit le pot et lut « Vert amande. Tu aimes le vert ? »

« Voui… Ca rappelle les dinosaures. »

« Hm je vois. Tu aimerais autre chose dans ton fort ? »

« Bah il me faut un trône ! »

« Ah ah, effectivement. Viens avec moi… »

Elle déambula entre les rayons chargés de tout et rien.

« On peut mettre des rideaux ? »

« Ca fait pas très château ça. » ironisa Regina.

« Je sais mais faut bien que maman elle vient dedans aussi. »

Regina pouffa de rire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux « Très bien jeune homme. Choisissons des rideaux. »

« Maman, elle aime bien le jaune… »

« Alors trouvons du jaune. »

Emma, quant à elle, arpenta la boutique à la recherche de quelques ustensiles pour améliorer la demeure. Elle trouva quelques babioles avant de s'arrêter devant un attrape-rêve aux couleurs jaune orangés et aux plumes blanches.

« Il est très joli, une bonne affaire. »

Elle sursauta en voyant le vieil homme derrière elle.

« En effet, très joli. » Regina et Henry la rejoignirent « Vous avez fini ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, on paie et on peut y aller. »

Emma opina et passa devant Regina qui plissa les yeux avant de jeter un œil à l'attrape-rêve.

Une fois les achats faits, elles sortirent « Vous voulez vous arrêter au Granny's ? »

« Oh ouiii maman, s'il te plait ! » supplia le petit vers Emma.

« Ok. »

Et à peine le Granny's fut-il en vue que les jeunes femmes et le petit garçon virent deux jeunes femmes parler avec Granny. Puis, elles partirent et Granny fit un signe à Regina et Emma.

« Oh bienvenue ! Vous venez de louper ma petite-fille et sa compagne ! »

« Oh… Dommage en effet. » sourit poliment Regina

« Il faudra que je vous mette en contact, vous savez… Vous avez certainement des points communs, enfin j'imagine… Vous voyez… Entre… femmes. »

Devant la gêne visible de la vieille femme, Emma lui sourit « Oui, nous comprenons. Et nous serons ravies de les rencontrer. »

« Comme je vous l'ai dis, elles n'ont eu aucun problème ici. Nous sommes très ouverts d'esprit. Elles se sont bien intégrées ici. Evidemment le fait que Ruby, c'est ma petite-fille, soit d'ici a aidé. Mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura aucun problème avec vous. »

« Merci. »

« Hey Granny, j'ai oublié de… Oh oups, désolée ! » La jeune femme brune revint en courant vers la vieille femme

« Ah Ruby, justement nous parlions de toi. Voici Gina et Manuela, les nouvelles arrivantes. »

« Ah oui, enchantée. »

« Tu sais, c'est elles les… Enfin tu vois. »

Ruby pouffa de rire « Oui je crois comprendre. » Elle se tourna vers Regina et Emma « Elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle n'a aucun problème avec la chose. Elle a juste peur de dire quelque chose de déplacé. »

« Bon, je retourne à mes fourneaux ! » lança la vieille femme, un tantinet vexée.

« Elle… Ne va pas vous en vouloir ? » s'inquiéta Emma en la voyant s'éloigner en marmonnant.

« Oh pas de risque. » sourit Ruby « Bon, je me présente officiellement : je suis Ruby. »

« Enchantée, voici Gina et Harry. » désigna Emma

« Ma grand-mère a pourtant raison : ici, vous n'aurez aucun problème. »

Regina sourit « Oui, nous avons cru comprendre. Nous n'aimons pas nous étaler… »

« Pas de soucis, nous non plus. Dorothy et moi sommes installées en périphérie de la ville. Lorsque je suis revenue de Boston avec Dorothy, j'ai eu peur mais… Même si cette ville semble perdue, les habitants ne sont pas aussi fermés que l'on peut penser. »

« Nous avons pu le voir. Votre accueil a été très chaleureux. » assura Emma

« Oui. Au fait, elle a encore raison lorsqu'elle disait que nous serions heureuses de partager un verre avec vous. Il est plutôt rare de croiser, dans une aussi petite ville, deux couples lesbiens hein… »

Emma sourit avec gêne tandis que Regina resta le visage impassible « Oh et je suppose que ce jeune homme est Harry. Enchantée. »

Henry, méfiant, se cacha derrière sa mère « Désolée, il est assez timide. »

« Y'a pas de mal. Vous êtes nouveaux ici. Quand Harry ira à l'école, il se fera des amis ! »

« Oui nous… Nous voulons attendre un peu avant de le mettre à l'école, histoire qu'il s'habitue à la ville avant tout. »

« Vous avez raison. Vous avez tout le temps. En attendant, n'oubliez pas ma proposition pour boire un verre. »

« Avec plaisir. » sourit Emma.

« Je vous laisse mon numéro. » dit-elle en leur tendant une carte « Et n'hésitez pas surtout. Je sais à quel point ça peut être perturbant d'arriver dans une nouvelle ville où l'on connait personne. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci encore ! » s'enjoua Emma. Et quand elle s'éloigna, Regina et Emma se regardèrent « Ils ont l'air amicaux ici, c'est rassurant. »

« Oui. Il vaut mieux ça que des regards suspicieux face à de nouveaux arrivants. » concéda Regina.

« On va manger ?! » pressa un Henry affamé.

« On y va mon chéri. »

Et quand elles entrèrent à l'intérieur, Granny vint à elles « Je… Je suis désolée si j'ai pu paraitre maladroite. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre attention nous touche. » sourit Emma.

« Venez vous asseoir ici. Alors que désirez-vous ? »

« Un chocolat ! » lança Henry d'un grand sourire.

« Un chocolat pour ce jeune homme. Mesdames ? »

« Je vais partir sur un chocolat aussi. »

« Et moi un thé. »

« C'est parti. »

La vieille femme partit et Emma jeta un œil vers Regina qui semblait scanner la pièce à la recherche de potentiel risque. Elle sourit : elle se sentait en sécurité avec Regina à ses cotés. Elle pourrait lui confier Henry les yeux fermés.

« Maman, on va faire un super fort ! » s'amusa Henry « Il va être trop beau. »

« Oh je n'ai aucun doute. Aurais-je le droit de le voir ? »

« Oui mais que quand il sera fini, hein Regina ? »

« Gina. » rectifia discrètement la jolie brune « Et oui, quand il sera fini. »

Henry se pinça la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête pour ne la relever que lorsque Granny revint avec un plateau et leurs boissons « Et voilà ! Rien d'autres ? »

« Non ça ira, merci. »

Emma connaissait sont fils par cœur, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas à la minute où il devint silencieux. Sa moue boudeuse ne se décrocha pas de son visage. Et lorsqu'elles quittèrent le restaurant, il marcha un peu derrière elles.

Soudain, elles croisèrent un homme avec une canne au grand manteau sombre et aux cheveux mi longs poivre et sel « Oh, serait-ce nos nouvelles arrivantes ? Je me présente : Mr Gold, je suis le maire de Storybrooke. »

« Oh, enchantée ! Je suis Manuela et voici… » Emma hésita avant que Regina ne prenne le relai :

« Sa femme, Gina. » Elle serra sa main « et voici notre fils, Harry. Harry ? »

Mais le petit garçon ne semblait pas l'entendre, regardant ses pieds « Harry ? Harry chéri. » lança Emma en posant sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter :

« Huh ! Quoi ? »

« Harry, voici le maire, Mr Gold. »

« Le maire ? C'est quelqu'un d'important alors ? »

Tous rigolèrent alors « Oui en quelque sorte mon garçon. En tout cas, je suis ravi de l'arrivée de nouvelles têtes ici. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici. »

« Oh c'est une charmante ville, nous nous y plairons c'est certain. » assura Regina d'un ton qui semblait poli mais qu'Emma savait plus hypocrite qu'autre chose. Après tout, il fallait bien donner le change, non ?

« Bien. Si vous avez la moindre question sur la ville, n'hésitez pas. Nous tenons une réunion, une sorte de conseil, tous les mois, si vous souhaitez y participer, ne serait-ce que pour vous tenir au courant des actualités de la ville, les événements, les sorties… Le prochain conseil se tiendra à la fin de la semaine prochaine, à l'hôtel de ville. »

« Nous y viendrons. Merci beaucoup pour l'invitation. »

« Je vous en prie. Passez une bonne fin de journée. »

Il s'éloigna et Emma frissonna « Il me fout les j'tons. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je sais pas... Il me met mal à l'aise. »

« Peut-être… Il est tard, on devrait rentrer. »

Et lorsque Regina gara la voiture devant la maison, Henry en sortit en premier avant de se ruer dans sa chambre « Il a un problème ? »

« Aucune idée, je vais lui parler. » Emma monta à l'étage et retrouva Henry en train de se mettre en pyjama « Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je suis fatigué, je veux aller au lit. »

« Mais tu n'as pas mangé. »

« J'ai pas faim… »

« Henry, viens là. » Emma s'assit au bord du lit et fut rejointe par le petit garçon qui se glissa sous ses draps « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Rien. »

« Ah oui vraiment ? »

« J'ai rien. »

« Pourquoi tu faisais la tête au Granny's, je t'ai vu. »

« … »

« Je suis ta mère Henry, je te connais. Et tu es un garçon plein de vie et de joie. Ca se voit quand tu ne vas pas bien. »

« … »

« Dis-moi, s'il te plait. Tu sais que quand tu ne vas pas bien, moi non plus. »

« … »

Emma glissa son index sous son menton et releva le visage de son fils » Henry ? »

« C'est juste que… J'ai perdu, je suis nul. »

« Pardon ? »

« Le jeu… J'ai pas réussi. »

« Mais de quoi tu… »

« J'ai appelé Regina par son vrai prénom… »

Oh Henry, ce n'est pas grave… »

« Mais je lui avais promis de faire attention… Et je m'ai trompé. »

« Je _me suis_ trompé. » rectifia Emma « Je suis certaine que Regina ne t'en veux pas. »

« Mais elle comptait sur moi… Je suis nul. »

« Tu es tout sauf nul Henry. » la voix de Regina résonna derrière Emma : la jolie brune venait d'apparaitre au pas de la porte. Elle s'approcha et se permit de s'asseoir à coté d'Emma « Henry, c'est pour ça que tu faisais la tête ? »

« Je t'ai appelé Regina… »

Le cœur de Regina se serra alors : voir ce petit bout de chou de 7 ans être triste à cause d'elle la toucha bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru « Henry, tu sais que tu es le petit garçon le plus courageux et le plus intelligent que je connaisse ? Et je suis agent du FBI, je te rappelle. »

« Si j'étais vraiment intelligent, je m'aurais pas trompé… »

Regina sourit « Tu as 7 ans. J'ai rarement vu des enfants de cet âge encaisser ce que tu vis en ce moment. Il faut beaucoup de courage. Les erreurs arrivent, j'en fais tout le temps. »

« Même au FBI ?! »

« Bien sûr. Quand j'avais ton âge, je n'étais pas aussi courageuse et maline. »

« … »

« Henry, je sais que je t'en ai beaucoup demandé, et je m'excuse pour ça. Tu ne devrais pas avoir autant de charges à ton âge. Et sache que je ne t'en veux absolument pas. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Absolument. Je suis très fière de toi, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Le visage d'Henry s'illumina alors d'un sourire « Je… Je serais pas puni ? J'ai pas perdu ? »

« Non Henry, tu n'as pas perdu. » lui assura Regina d'un large sourire, tandis qu'elle lui caressa la joue de son pouce.

Après quelques secondes, Henry fixa les deux jeunes femmes « J'ai faim… »

Emma et Regina éclatèrent de rire « Ah ah le ventre de monsieur a parlé. Allez, file à la cuisine et choisis-toi quelque chose. »

« On peut faire des hamburgers ? »

« Va pour des hamburgers ! » conclut Emma.

Henry bondit alors hors de son lit et disparut sous les regards amusés de sa mère et Regina. Cette dernière se leva alors pour le rejoindre mais fut stoppée par la main d'Emma prenant la sienne. Elle la fixa, incrédule « Merci. Merci pour ce que vous avez dis. »

« C'était sincère. Je sais que cette situation peut-être compliquée à gérer pour un adulte, alors je n'imagine pas un enfant de 7 ans. »

« Votre avis compte beaucoup pour lui. »

« Je vois ça. J'essaierai d'être à la hauteur de ses attentes. »

Emma sourit « C'est bizarre, je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'il se dit à propos de vous aussi. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire et soudain Regina regarda leurs mains jointes. Emma s'en rendit compte et s'en défit avec empressement.

« Hm bon… Rejoignons notre petite tornade avant qu'il ne retourne la cuisine ! » lança Emma en passant devant Regina sans lui donner la possibilité de répondre. Regina la suivit du regard avant de regarder sa main et de froncer les sourcils. Puis elle les rejoignit alors qu'Henry et Emma planifiaient déjà les hamburgers « Faut de la salade ! Et du fromage ! » s'enjoua-t-il.

« Et des steaks évidemment. »

« Ouiiii Regina, tu en veux comment ? »

Le passage au tutoiement se fit naturellement pour le petit garçon alors qu'Emma allait le reprendre, Regina répondit « Hm, du cheddar et un steak c'est parfait. »

« Comme moi ! Maman, tu veux quoi ? »

« Oh je ne vais pas déroger à la règle… Comme vous alors ! »

Et durant l'heure suivante, ils firent leurs hamburgers qu'ils dégustèrent par la suite devant la télé. Puis la fatigue gagna Henry qui se mit au lit sans rechigner. Puis Emma rejoignit Regina dans la cuisine « Merci. »

« De quoi ? »

« Pour ce que vous avez dit à Henry. »

« Oh, c'était normal. » Elle soupira « Dans mon métier, je ne suis confrontée qu'à des adultes… Très peu de contact avec les victimes des enquêtes sur lesquelles je bosse, et encore moins des enfants. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire… »

« Vous vous débrouillez pas mal jusque là. » sourit Emma.

« Merci. Henry est un petit garçon exceptionnel. Ce qu'il vit en ce moment est très rude. Je pensais ce que j'ai dis : il est de loin le garçon le plus courageux que je connaisse. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Il est toute ma force. »

« Oh vous êtes forte, vous ne savez pas encore à quel point. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors et durant quelques secondes, un silence pesant plana au dessus d'elles. Puis Emma coupa le contact visuel et se racla la gorge « Hm au fait, je suis désolée pour mon moment de flottement aussi. »

« Lequel ? »

« Lorsque je nous ai présenté au maire… J'ai bugué sur notre identité. »

« Vous avez juste hésité sur le fait que nous soyons mariées… Ce qui est normal. »

« Je n'ai rien contre vous savez. »

« Contre quoi ? »

« Le fait que nous jouions un couple marié… »

Regina hoqueta « J'en suis fort aise. Vous avez peine à nous présenter comme tel. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passera quand on devra être plus démonstratives en public afin de consolider notre couverture. »

« Plus… Démonstrative ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner entièrement vers Emma. Elle lui caressa la joue de sa main avant de la glisser sous sa chevelure pour se poser sur sa nuque. Emma se raidit, écarquillant ses grands yeux tandis que Regina s'approcha encore et encore, puis se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, non loin de la commissure de ses lèvres. La belle blonde ferma les yeux, enivrée par le doux parfum de Regina. L'échange ne dura qu'une brève seconde puis Regina recula « Ce genre d'échanges… » murmura-t-elle.

Emma aurait voulu répliquer, lui dire qu'elle en serait capable. Mais elle resta bloquée sur la sensation de la main de Regina sur sa nuque et de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Regina lui sourit doucement avant de s'éloigner, reprenant sa vaisselle.

Piquée au vif, et vexée que Regina ait si peu foi en elle, elle attrapa le bras de la jolie brune pour la faire se retourner et, dans un même élan, colla ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser aussi maladroit que surprenant. Regina, surprise, se figea et à peine eut-elle le temps de réaliser qu'Emma s'était déjà éloignée, les joues rougies « Je… Pa… Pardon, je… Je ne voulais pas… Enfin pas… »

Regina gloussa « Je me suis trompée, vous en êtes capable finalement. » puis elle reprit la vaisselle comme si de rien n'était. Oui, Regina ne semblait pas le moindre du monde touchée par la manœuvre, alors qu'Emma était troublée.

« Je… Je vais me coucher… »

« Je ne vais pas tarder non plus. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit… »

Emma monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Regina, quant à elle, finit ce qu'elle eut à faire avant de monter à son tour. Une fois dans son lit, elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, sentant encore le gloss légèrement fruité de la belle blonde. Finalement, peut-être que cette histoire de couverture pourrait lui plaire…

**TBC**


	5. 5

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Comment allez-vous today ?**

**Moi : JE SUIS EN VACANCES ! **

**Alors cela implique beaucoup de choses : la première : je pars 20 jours au Canada et je ne prends pas mon PC avec moi... **

**La deuxième : je ne pourrais pas publier mes prochains chapitres avant le 4 Aout au plus tôt (date de mon retour). **

**Je sais, ça craint, et j'en suis désolée... :/ **

**J'espère que, si vous en avez, vos vacances se passeront bien... J'espère vous retrouver à mon retour \o/**

**En attendant, une petite suite !**

**Je vous souhaite de bonne vacances et je vous retrouve dans 3 semaines !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Une semaine passa et tout se déroula pour le mieux. Regina et Henry s'étaient trouvés une activité qui leur prenait tous leurs après-midis : la rénovation du fort d'Henry. Emma avait réussi à convaincre Regina de la laisser partir en ville seule pour quelques courses.

Le soir, Emma avait l'habitude de faire à manger, puis ils passaient la soirée devant la télé ou à faire des jeux. Comme certains soirs depuis une semaine, après manger, Henry dessinait sur la table basse tandis que Regina lisait un livre et Emma qui cuisinait pour le lendemain.

Aucune n'avait reparlé de l'épisode du « baiser », comme si pour l'une c'était tabou et pour l'autre ce n'était rien. Henry et Regina avaient noué une complicité qu'Emma appréciait, tandis qu'elle persévérait à fendiller la carapace de Regina pour mieux la cerner car, il fallait bien qu'elle le reconnaisse : cette femme la fascinait autant qu'elle l'intriguait. Regina avait peu lâché d'infos sur sa vie, sa famille, tandis qu'elle savait tout d'Emma, du moins le croyait-elle. Parfois, elle se surprenait à la regarder quelques instants sans aucune raison, juste à la détailler : un grain de beauté par-ci, une cicatrice par-là… Il fallait bien admettre qu'elle était très jolie.

« Emma ? Emma ? »

La jolie blonde sortit de ses pensées lorsque Regina l'appela depuis le salon « Oui, pardon… Quoi ? »

« Henry vous appelle. »

« Oh… »

« Vous rêviez ? »

_De vous…_

« Oh non, euh… Non. Je… Réfléchissais… »

« Faites attention, ça peut être dangereux. »

« Ah ah très drôle. Regina ! »

« Hm ? »

« J'ai… Et si on se tutoyait ? Je veux dire… Henry vous tutoie, ça serait logique et même plus facile pour notre couverture, non ? »

Regina sourit « Effectivement. »

« Cool. »

« Demain il y a le fameux conseil dont le maire nous a parlé, tu veux y faire un tour ? »

« Ca serait bien non ? Je veux dire, de nous impliquer… »

« Oui, ça serait plus sage en effet. Et puis nous avons promis à Ruby de boire un verre avec elle et sa compagne. »

« En parlant de ça… Il faudrait qu'on se trouve une histoire. Si elles nous posent des questions, il faut qu'on paraisse crédible. »

« D'accord. Viens. »

Elles se rendirent dans le salon et s'assirent chacune dans un fauteuil, Henry dessinant toujours sur la table basse « Maman regarde ! »

« Il est magnifique chéri. » Satisfait de sa réponse, Henry continua sur sa lancée « Alors, on dit quoi ? »

« Commençons par le début : comment nous sommes nous rencontrées ? »

« Hm… Site de rencontre ? »

« Jamais. »

« Rencontre fortuite dans un bar ? »

« Je ne fréquente pas les bars. »

« Bon bah… j'ai trouvé ! L'école. »

« L'école ? »

« Ou la fac, peu importe. On se serait rencontré à la fac et à partir de là, on vivrait une belle histoire d'amour ! »

« Pourquoi pas. Des études de quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… Du droit ? »

« Commerces. »

« Ok, commerces. Du coup, ça ferait de nous quoi à présent ? »

« Nous avons monté notre entreprise de food-truck végétarien. »

« O… Ok, tu y as réfléchi faut croire… »

« C'est ce que j'aurais fais si je n'avais pas été au FBI. »

« Sérieux ? Cool. Bon ok, ok ça s'est réglé. Nous sommes mariées ? »

Henry releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr. Des démarches pour avoir notre fils ? »

« Pour m'avoir ?! » répéta Henry.

Emma sourit « Oui mon cœur… C'est… Pour jouer. »

« Pour jouer ? »

« Tu te souviens : Harry, Manuela et Gina ? »

« Mais vous êtes mariées ?! »

Emma gloussa « Non chéri, pas pour de vrai. »

« Ah… Mais sinon, ça voudrait dire que j'ai deux mamans ? »

« Tu sais, peu importe qui tu aimes, si tu l'aimes vraiment, rien d'autre ne compte. »

Henry la fixa, puis regarda Regina « Moi j'aime bien Regina. » puis il repartit dans son dessin, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes sourirent, la jolie brune, ayant, implicitement, été adoptée par le petit garçon.

Et quand ce dernier donna les premiers signes de sommeil, sa mère l'emmena se coucher pour rejoindre, juste après, Regina au salon « Alors… »

« Alors ? Quoi ? »

« On peaufine notre histoire ? J'ai la vague impression que cette Ruby est d'une curiosité insatiable. »

« Allons-y. Nous avons déjà notre rencontre… Quoi d'autres ? »

« Qui a fait le premier pas ? »

« Moi, évidemment. » sourit Regina.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi pas moi ? »

« Parce que tu ressembles à une petite chose fragile et que tu n'aurais jamais fais le premier pas. »

« Hey ! Bon… Ok, tu as peut-être raison. »

« Donc, nous sommes d'accord : j'ai fais le premier pas et tu as succombé à mon charme. Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire. » ironisa Regina.

« Très drôle. Bref… Qui a demandé qui en mariage et comment ? »

« Toi. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je ne suis pas très mariage, ni très romantique d'ailleurs. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à te demander en mariage. » lança Regina en haussant les épaules.

« Ah… Tu ne comptes pas te marier un jour alors ? »

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Ca reste de la paperasse inutile. J'estime que, lorsqu'on s'aime, on a pas forcément besoin de l'acter sur papier. »

« Ca reste un geste symbolique, pour montrer à tous notre amour. »

« Tu vois, c'est pour ce genre de truc que ça ne peut être que toi qui a fait la demande. » ironisa Regina.

Emma lui sourit mais été peinée qu'une femme comme Regina pense ainsi et ne soit aussi blasée par l'amour.

« Ok… Je connais ta couleur préférée, je sais que tu as une sœur ainée, une nièce… Quoi d'autres… Ta chanson ou ton groupe préféré ? »

« Hm… J'aime assez Imagine Dragons. »

« Pas mal… Tes lectures favorites ? »

« Steinbeck et pour me détendre Stephen King. »

« Sérieux ? L'horreur ça te détend ? »

« Absolument. » répondit Regina d'un sourire presque sadique « A ton tour : ta couleur, ta musique et ton livre ? »

« Hm… J'aime le rouge et le bleu. En musique…. J'aime Sia et mon livre… L'Attrape-Rêve est un livre qui m'a marqué. »

« Ok, réponses acceptables. »

« Acceptables ? »

« Soyons réalistes, sans de bonnes réponses, j'aurais eu du mal à feindre mon intérêt pour toi. »

« Même pas sur un point physique ? »

« Oh, physiquement, c'est autre chose. » Regina « Tu es tout à fait mon style. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Emma, regarde-toi. Tu es certainement ce que les lesbiennes recherchent : une belle femme qui ne demande qu'à être choyée. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu parles d'un petit chaton là… »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » sourit Regina « Bon… Je crois que nous avons fait le tour. Le reste sera de l'improvisation. »

« Je ne sais pas improviser moi… »

« Laisse-moi faire. »

« Comme dab'… »

« Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Emma. »

« Bonne nuit, à demain. »

Regina se leva et disparut à l'étage, tandis qu'Emma resta un moment assise dans le fauteuil à regarder la forêt au travers de la baie vitrée, une de ses habitudes ces derniers jours. Elle repensa aux paroles de Regina et sa vision plus terre-à-terre de l'amour. C'était triste et en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire la morale : elle-même s'était mariée sur un coup de tête et a vie n'avait jamais été bordélique que depuis ce jour. Seule l'arrivée d'Henry avait été sa lumière dans cet immense brouillard qu'était sa vie. Quant à sa vie sentimentale, Emma était si abimée qu'elle n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un puisse avoir la patience de lui redonner confiance en l'amour.

Est-ce que cette aventure qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui changerait la donne ? Et si c'était le cas, qui pouvait bien l'y aider…

* * *

Emma ne s'était jamais sentie si peu à sa place qu'en cet après-midi… Au milieu de têtes inconnues, sans s'en rendre compte, elle se colla à Regina. Non seulement elle avait peur de faire une boulette sur leur identité, mais en plus, elles étaient la cible des regards curieux, ceux qui ne les avaient pas encore vu cette dernière semaine.

« Détends-toi… » lui murmura Regina.

« Désolée… C'est plus fort que moi… »

« Tout ira bien. » lui assura Regina d'un sourire.

Puis soudain le maire fit son apparition et se posta sur l'estrade, derrière un pupitre « Bien, bonjour à tous ! Commençons tout de suite par le festival d'été. Comme d'habitude, les commerçants joueront le jeu et ouvriront leur commerce le dimanche. Des stands seront mis à l'extérieur et des remises intéressantes seront effectuées. Un barbecue sera mis sur la plage, merci d'ailleurs à Mr Brown de gérer, cette année encore, la lourde tâche de nourrir la ville. » Des rires retentirent « Une braderie sera évidemment organisée, alimentée par vous, chers habitants. Et pour finir, cette année, une petite fête foraine trônera pour égayer la vie de vos chères têtes blondes. »

« Trop cool maman, on ira hein ?! » s'enjoua Henry

« Bien sûr chéri. N'est-ce pas Gina ? »

« Oui évidemment. »

Le maire expliqua le déroulement du festival consistant essentiellement à des braderies tant des particuliers que des commerçants, un barbecue géant sur la plage, de la musique, des jeux et même des stands comme de la pêche aux canards, des autos-tamponneuses ou encore des vendeurs de barbe à papa.

Henry était plus qu'extatique à la perspective des stands et de la fête qui se préparait. Quelques habitants étaient venus les voir, parler avec elles, puis Ruby se pointa devant elles, un large sourire aux lèvres « Hey salut les filles ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, bien, merci. »

« Je vous présente ma compagne, Dorothy. »

Une jeune femme brune à la chevelure vagabonde leur tendit la main « Enchantée. Ruby ne cesse de me parler de vous deux. »

« Bah quoi ? Un autre couple de la communauté dans nos murs, c'est génial ! Le _gaymètre _de la ville grimpe ! » Emma et Regina esquissèrent un sourire « Dites-moi, ça vous dirait de venir boire un verre ce soir ? »

« Oh mais Harry… »

« Il peut rester avec Granny, elle qui a hâte d'être arrière grand-mère, elle pourra essayer. En plus, je sais qu'en ce moment elle expérimente de nouvelles recettes de pancakes, et qu'elle aurait besoin d'un testeur. »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard : elles savaient ce qu'impliquait de laisser Henry avec une personne extérieure à leur secret. Pouvaient-elles lui faire confiance ? Prendre le risque que sa langue ripe ou qu'il ne sache pas mentir assez bien pour convaincre la vieille femme. Pouvaient-elles faire reposer sur ses épaules le poids de leur mission ?

« Oh oui maman, ça sera bien ! Vive les pancakes ! »

« Harry… Je peux te parler ? » demanda Regina en prenant le petit garçon par les épaules et en l'emmenant plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? »

« Henry, tu sais que si tu restes avec Granny tout seul… Tu ne devras pas faire d'erreurs. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu peux y arriver. »

« Je sais, et je ferai pas d'erreurs cette fois. Je veux gagner le jeu ! »

Regina sourit « Très bien. Et si jamais tu en fais, ce n'est pas grave d'accord ? »

Henry opina et se rua dans les bras de la jeune femme brune, ce qui la surprit.

« Ils sont choux tous les deux. » soupira Ruby « Tu vois chérie ? »

« Oui, je vois, je vois » Dorothy se tourna vers Emma « Elle me tanne depuis des mois pour qu'on fasse les démarches. »

« D'ailleurs, vous êtes de parfaits exemples et nous avons hâte d'entendre votre expérience. »

« Quelle expérience ? » demanda Regina, de retour avec Henry.

« Celle de parents. » répondit Emma en souriant.

« Oh je vois. C'est ok pour le verre. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Emma en jetant un œil vers Henry.

« Pourquoi être si surprise ? » demanda Ruby

« Oh non, c'est simplement que… Notre fils a rarement été séparé de nous deux. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Granny m'a élevé et regardez le résultat aujourd'hui ! » dit-elle en écartant les bras et en bombant le torse.

« Nous voilà rassurées. » sourit Emma.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

« Ah Granny ! Nous parlions justement de toi ! Serais-tu prête à garder Harry, le temps d'une paire d'heures que l'on puisse kidnapper Manuela et Gina ? »

« Oh avec plaisir ! Harry, j'ai des choses à te faire gouter ! »

« Pancakes ! » cria le petit en sautant partout.

Et après des au revoir sentimentaux, Emma et Regina suivirent Ruby et Dorothy en voiture jusqu'à la périphérie de la ville. Avant de sortir du véhicule, Emma se tourna vers Regina « On va y arriver ? C'est maintenant ou jamais hein… »

« Nous y arriverons. Gardons en tête ce que nous avons imaginé et soyons… tactiles. »

Emma esquissa un sourire « J'ai comme l'impression que cette dernière partie sera plus simple, non ? »

Regina ne répondit que par un faible sourire avant de sortir de la voiture, imitée par la jolie blonde et de suivre Ruby et sa compagne jusqu'à leur maison.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur des chiens ? Nous en avons un, un chien loup. Il n'est clairement pas méchant mais si vous êtes incommodées… »

« Non tout va bien, Gina ? »

« Pas de soucis. »

En voyant Ruby et sa compagne marcher main dans la main, Emma s'empressa de l'imiter, surprenant Regina qui l'interrogea du regard. Pour toute réponse, elle donna un coup de tête vers le couple devant elles. Saisissant la démarche, Regina se détendit et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Entrez ! Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est chez nous. »

« C'est parfait ! » lança Emma.

Et soudain, un immense chien d'une bonne trentaine de kilos, se rua sur ses maitresses avant de s'attarder sur les nouvelles venues.

« Wow, il est immense. Hen… Harry adorerait ! » reprit Emma si vite que personne ne se rendit compte de l'erreur.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Vin ? Bière ? »

« Une bière. » lancèrent en chœur Emma et Regina.

« Installez-vous. » invita Dorothy « Alors, comment trouvez-vous Storybrooke ? Après une semaine ici, vous devez vous faire une idée. »

« C'est une ville assez atypique. » concéda Regina « Nous avions peur qu'en étant sur une île, nous soyons entourées de gens à l'esprit fermé. »

« Oui j'imagine. Pourquoi venir ici précisément ? Je veux dire, j'adore Kodiac mais franchement… C'est un peu le trou paumé de l'univers. »

« Nous voulions repartir sur des bases saines. »

« Ah oui ? Passé difficile ? »

Emma sentit l'étau se resserrer mais lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était Regina qui allait tenir la conversation, elle fut rassurée « Disons qu'en tant que couple lesbien et mères d'un petit garçon… Nous avons eu des temps compliqués. »

« Et puis une île… En Alaska… Quoi de mieux non ? » sourit Emma.

Ruby leur sourit « En tout cas, je ne peux que vous envier Harry. Il est adorable. J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas eu 10 000 manières de le concevoir : donneur ? Ancien amant ? Adoption ? »

« Ruby ! Désolée, elle est beaucoup trop curieuse… »

« Non, ce n'est rien. Harry est mon fils biologique. J'ai… Avant Gina… Il y a eu un homme. »

« Oh… Le fameux « _coup d'essai_ », je comprends. »

« Oui non enfin… C'était… C'était sérieux, enfin je le pensais. »

« Et puis il y a eu Gina. » conclut avec un sourire Ruby

« Et puis il y a eu Gina… » souffle Emma en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la jolie brune « Et ce fut une évidence. »

« Ohhhh racontez nous, j'adore les belles rencontres ! C'est tellement romantique ! » s'extasia Ruby

« Oh euh… »

« Harry était petit et Manuela débordée avec les cours. J'ai vu cette jeune femme à la chevelure ébouriffée, des cernes, le teint pâle… Elle n'était clairement pas à son avantage et pourtant… J'ai été sous le charme. » sourit Regina « Elle semblait si fragile, mais en même temps si forte… »

Emma frissonna à chaque mot. Et même si elle savait que ces paroles étaient fausses, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire : Regina jouait si bien la comédie que n'importe qui pourrait s'y tromper.

« On s'est tourné autour un moment avant que le flirt ne s'installe et avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux, elle m'a présenté à son fils… C'est ça a été le coup de foudre. »

« Awwww c'est trop mignon ! »

Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard et un sourire « J'ai hâte de porter le prochain. »

Emma se figea et la fixa d'yeux ronds « Qu… Tu… Quoi ? »

« Oh oh une révélation ! » s'amusa Ruby en tapant dans ses mains.

« A vrai dire… J'y songe depuis un moment. Plus Harry grandi, plus j'en ai envie. »

Emma savait très bien que tout était faux : cette vie, leur identité, cette histoire… Mais pourtant, pendant une fraction de seconde, la perspective de l'imaginer mariée à une Regina enceinte lui fit battre le cœur.

« Dorothy et moi songeons aussi à former une famille. »

« Ca doit être une décision réfléchie. Un enfant c'est… autre chose qu'un chien. » assura Dorothy « Elle pense que je suis contre. »

« Non, je pense juste que tu es lente à la détente. Tu finiras par te décider, j'aurais des cheveux blancs. »

« Tu serais sexy avec des cheveux grisonnants… Comme ta grand-mère… » railla Dorothy

« Continue comme ça, et il n'y aura bientôt plus de question à se poser… Car on aura divorcé ! » argua faussement Ruby, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Emma et Regina « On dégage vraiment une mauvaise impression… »

« Oh non pas du tout… Vous êtes mignonnes. » concéda Regina.

« Mais vous aussi. Et je dois bien vous avouer qu'on est heureuses de trouver ici un autre couple lesbien. Non mais sans rire, ici vous n'aurez aucun problème d'intégration, vous avez d'ailleurs pu le constater. »

« Oui cette ville est charmante. »

« Maintenant, la question cruciale… » lança Dorothy

« Ah… Nous y voilà. » soupira Ruby

« Comment a été la demande en mariage ? »

« Elle a littéralement une obsession sur ça, clairement elle a des attentes qui me font flipper. J'ai pas intérêt à taper à coté. » gloussa Ruby.

Regina inspira mais c'est Emma qui prit la parole « Gina n'est pas vraiment romantique. C'est moi qui ai tout fait. Elle rentrait du boulot et j'avais tout fait avec les plus gros clichés romantiques possibles : le tapis de pétales de fleurs, la table dressée avec un repas gourmet, de la musique douce qui a entrainé un slow… J'avais mis des bougies partout, mon Dieu je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis à allumer toutes ces foutues bougies ! » rit-elle « Et finalement, sur le lit, j'avais disposé les pétales de sorte qu'elles formaient un cœur. Et au centre de celui-ci, il y avait l'écrin. »

« Wow… Effectivement, t'as pas lésiné sur les clichés ! » plaisanta Ruby « Mais c'est terriblement mignon ! Prends note Dorothy ! »

« Bah voyons, tu me crois assez patiente pour allumer des centaines de bougies ? »

Ruby grimaça « Tu risques plutôt de faire flamber le tout ouais… Bon, on laisse tomber les bougies, mais je retiens l'idée des pétales ! »

« Et bien sûr, c'est moi qui vais ramasser après… »

Regina et Emma se regardèrent, amusées par la complicité du couple devant leurs yeux. La soirée se passa avec joie et allégresse. Ruby posa des questions de plus en plus intimes à mesure que l'alcool emplissait ses veines. Finalement, c'est Dorothy qui coupa court en invita les deux jeunes femmes à rentrer chez elle, n'oubliant pas _Harry_ en passant.

« C'était une chouette soirée ! » lança Dorothy

« Elle va bien ? » s'inquiéta Emma en voyant Ruby somnoler sur le canapé.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle tient bien l'alcool, mais la fatigue aidant… Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraitra plus rien. Encore désolée de ses questions intrusives. Ruby connait très peu la notion d'espace personnel. »

« Y'a pas de mal. » sourit Regina « C'était plutôt distrayant. »

« En tout cas, j'espère que nous referons ce genre de soirées ! »

« Avec plaisir ! » Emma se tourna vers Regina « Allons chercher notre fils. »

Cette simple phrase la fit frissonner, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Elle bloqua quelques secondes et espérait que Regina n'ait pas vu son trouble. Regina, quant à elle, sourit lorsqu'elle imagina une situation similaire mais dans d'autres circonstances.

« Oui tu as raison ! A bientôt Dorothy. »

* * *

« Il s'est endormi il y a 30 minutes environ. Il a essayé de lutter, espérant vous voir arriver plus tôt, mais Charlie et la Chocolaterie a eu raison de sa fatigue. »

« Merci encore de vous en être occupée. »

« De rien. C'est un petit garçon très bien élevé et très intelligent. »

« Merci. »

Emma se tourna et vit Regina prendre délicatement le petit garçon dans ses bras et le porta avec une facilité déconcertante, pour le conduire dans la voiture. Evidemment, durant le chemin du retour, Henry ne se réveilla pas et les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce qu'Emma borde son fils dans son lit et ne rejoigne Regina dans le salon.

« On s'en est plutôt bien sorties non ? »

« Hm ? »

« Ce soir, devant les filles… »

« Ah. Oui, nous avons passé avec succès la première étape. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Convaincre des personnes éminentes de la ville. Ce sont les personnes influentes de la ville, que les gens écoutent et croient. Ils seront nos meilleurs alliés pour asseoir notre couverture. »

« Oui, c'est plus rassurant. »

« Granny ne nous a pas parlé d'éventuels lapsus d'Henry durant la soirée, ce qui est rassurant aussi. »

Emma sourit et regarda par la baie vitrée « On a géré… » murmura-t-elle pour conclure.

« C'est effectivement une vision bien romantique que tu as eu de ta demande en mariage. » gloussa Regina « Et pour être franche, je ne sais absolument pas si, en réalité, cela m'aurait plu. »

« Sérieux ? Alors, ça serait quoi pour toi la meilleure demande ? »

« Quelque chose de spontanée. »

« Quoi, genre… Pendant que tu fais l'amour ?! » ironisa Emma.

« Pourquoi pas… A bord d'une voiture, lors des courses… Peu importe. Mais il est fort à parier que si je dois faire ma demande, elle ne sera absolument pas préparée. »

Emma sourit en imaginant Regina au moment le moins propice possible et cela ne la surprit même pas.

« Neal n'a pas été si romantique… Je crois qu'il voulait simplement avoir un total contrôle sur moi. Le mariage me forçait à rester auprès de lui. » murmura Emma

Regina fronça les sourcils « Neal n'est pas un homme. C'est un salaud qui a abusé de son entourage, y compris de son fils. Il ne vaut rien et ça ne vaut même pas la peine de s'y attarder. Un jour, je l'espère, tu reconstruiras ta vie : tu trouveras quelqu'un qui prendra soin de toi à ta juste valeur. Il traitera ton fils avec respect et amour. Tu apprendras qu'une relation n'est pas faite que de contraintes et d'ordres à recevoir. C'est un échange, une réciprocité constante. Il ne s'agit pas de se battre contre l'autre, mais de se battre pour le surprendre, trouver de nouvelles façons de montrer son amour. »

« Wow, la manière dont tu en parles… Ca m'étonne que tu n'ais encore trouvé personne. »

Regina perdit son sourire « J'avais trouvé. »

Le cœur d'Emma se serra. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Regina faisait référence à son passé, et encore moins avec un regard vide et froid.

« Regina… Tu… »

« Bon, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, non ? » dit-elle en se levant du fauteuil.

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Parle-moi. Raconte-moi. Je t'ai déballé ma vie, ma vie avec Neal… »

« Alors quoi ? Tu veux la même sincérité ? »

« … »

« Tu pourrais commencer par toi-même non ? Que me caches-tu de ta vie avec Neal ? Tu restes évasive sur certains points… »

« … »

Regina ricana « Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais visiblement. Quand tu seras encline à être franche avec moi, je le serai aussi. Je comprends qu'il y a un moment à choisir pour le faire, c'est pourquoi je n'insiste pas. J'aimerais que tu fasses de même avec moi. »

« … »

Regina soupira et se leva « Bonne nuit Emma. »

La blonde ferma les yeux, se battant intérieurement pour que les larmes ne coulent pas. Regina avait raison : elle lui demandait d'être sincère et entière tandis qu'elle-même ne l'était pas.

Regina s'enferma dans sa chambre, blottie sous ses draps et ne ferma pas l'œil. Elle repensa à Emma et à ses paroles : elle aurait aimé se confier à la jolie blonde mais voilà, les choses étaient compliquées. Elle devait restée concentrée sur sa mission, ne pas se disperser. Alors oui, elle devait nouer des liens avec Emma pour lui soutirer des infos sur Neal Fire, mais la frontière était mince entre ça et une amitié naissante. Non, elle ne devait pas, elle ne devait pas s'approcher plus près. Henry était un pare-feu bien trop fragile, car il l'adorait.

Il était indéniable qu'Emma était une belle femme, elle était même carrément son style… Mais elle était abimée, esseulée mais Regina devait d'abord régler cette affaire. Une fois Neal enfermé pour de bon et Emma et Henry hors de danger, alors les choses pourront changer. En attendant, elle devait prendre sur elle et instaurer une distance de sécurité entre elles.

**TBC**


	6. 6

**HELLOWWWWWWWWWWWWW LES AMI(E)S !**

**Comment allez-vous ?! Bon moi, je dois vous avouer qu'après mes vacances à Vancovuer, j'avais pas vraiment envie de rentrer... XD **

**Mais me voilà, après 10h d'avion sans escale, un jet lag qui commence à passer... J'avoue que même en étant revenue le 4 Aout, je n'avais définitivement pas la foi de poster ce jour-là. **

**En plus, on devait faire 2 choses cruciales : **

**\- me maintenir éveiller jusqu'au soir **

**\- fêter mon anniversaire **

**Donc rude retour à la réalité, surtout que j'ai repris le taff le lendemain de mon retour... Je suis pas fraiche, pas fraiche XD ! **

**Bref, assez parlé de moi. J'espère que vos vacances sont bonnes (pour ceux qui en ont) ! **

**En attendant, et pour me faire pardonner de 3 semaines sans poster, voici une petite suite qui devrait vous plaire. Allez un petit indice : elle est RATED M ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

Deux jours passèrent et Henry n'avait plus qu'un mot en tête : fête foraine. Il avait tant insisté que Regina n'avait pu que se résigner. Alors, le dimanche matin, Henry toqua vivement à la porte de la chambre de sa mère « Maman, maman ! Faut se réveiller ! »

« Hm… Ok, ok… Deux minutes ! »

« Je vais voir Regina, faut la réveiller aussi ! »

« Qu… Quoi ? Attends ! »

Emma tomba presque du lit en essayant de le rattraper, mais le petit garçon était déjà en train de faire de même à la porte de Regina.

« Oh non, non, non petit monstre, laisse Regi… »

Mais avant qu'Emma n'empêche son fils de toquer plus, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Regina visiblement encore endormie, les cheveux en pagaille. Durant une fraction de seconde, Emma se figea, fixant son regard sur les courbes avantageuses de la jolie brune, moulées dans un petit short et un débardeur gris clair.

« Un problème ? » marmonna Regina, s'ébouriffant les cheveux

« Oh euh… Désolée, on ne voulait pas… »

« Y'a la fête ! » s'enjoua Henry « Faut y aller vite ! »

Regina haussa un sourcil avant de fixer Emma « La fête ? »

« Foraine… Désolée. Il est énervé. »

« Hm je vois… Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 9h. »

« C'est tôt. » constata Regina en un bâillement.

« Encore désolée, vraiment. »

« Je descends. »

« Non, non, tu n'es pas obligée. La fête ne commence pas avant deux heures et… »

« J'arrive. » sourit Regina « Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller. »

Elle referma la porte et Emma attrapa Henry par les épaules pour l'entrainer plus loin « Henry ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne dois pas… Tu dois… Ecoute, Regina est là pour nous protéger, pour veiller sur nous. Ce n'est pas… une amie. Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça… »

« Mais elle a dit oui. »

« Elle a dit oui par politesse. Et parce que c'est son job de nous suivre partout pour nous surveiller et faire qu'on aille bien. »

« … »

« Oh écoute Henry, je ne t'en veux pas mais… Il faut comprendre que Regina… » elle soupira, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Henry soupira et baissa le regard « Désolé… »

« Ce n'est rien. Il faut juste que tu n'oublies pas que nous sommes ici avant tout parce que… »

« … Parce que papa est un méchant. »

« Oui. Et Regina est là pour nous protéger. »

« Okayyy… »

« Allez, on va déjeuner. »

* * *

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Regina descendit et se joignit à eux pour déjeuner « Alors… Cette fête… Y'a quoi là-bas ? »

« … »

« Henry ? »

Le petit garçon avait le nez dans ses céréales, l'air taciturne « Henry ? »

« J'veux pas y aller. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et remonta en trombe jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ?! » s'interrogea Regina

« C'est moi. Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je lui ai dis qu'il ne devait pas être si… familier avec toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Henry… Henry ne connait pas grand-chose aux interactions sociales… Il n'a jamais connu beaucoup de monde. Il ne connait pas les limites… »

« Les limites ? »

« Tu es notre… garde du corps, un agent qui a eu la malchance de se voir coller aux basques une femme et son fils… »

« Stop. »

« … »

« Oui, je suis ici pour vous protéger, pour veiller sur vous. Oui on m'a assigné sur cette mission et si j'avais pu, j'aurais probablement décliné. Je suis loin d'être sociable et me voir attribuer une femme et un enfant… »

Emma gloussa « T'as pas eu de chance. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. Et puis j'ai appris à vous connaitre et mes horizons ont changé. »

« Ah oui ? »

Regina sourit et s'approcha d'Emma avant de poser ses mains sur la taille de la jolie blonde « Ne sommes-nous pas mariées ? »

Emma se figea avant de sentir les lèvres de Regina frôler sa joue et lui murmurer à l'oreille « Donnons le change à cette fête foraine, ok ? »

« O…. Ok, ok… »

Puis Regina s'éloigna et sourit « Je monte voir Henry. »

Emma resta là, figée sur place, remuée par cette soudaine proximité. Pourquoi semblait-elle si chamboulée tandis que cela ressemblait à un jeu pour Regina ? Cette dernière semblait si à l'aise à jouer le jeu… Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que quelque chose de vrai puisse se passer entre elles. Oui, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'entre elles quelque chose se passe. Elles étaient bien trop différentes… Si c'était si simple, pourquoi le cœur d'Emma battait encore si fort ?

* * *

« Hey, je peux ? »

« Ouais… »

« Tu lis quoi ? »

Henry était allongé dans son lit, un livre illustré à la main. Regina s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Ca parle de dragons. »

« Oh cool, j'adore aussi les drag… »

« … T'es pas obligée. » la coupa-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« T'es pas obligée de faire comme si t'étais intéressée… »

Regina fronça les sourcils « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Maman a raison, j'oublie que tu es là pour nous protéger des vilains. C'est qu'un jeu, mais t'es pas obligée de te forcer. »

Regina soupira et prit le livre des mains du petit garçon « C'est vrai. J'ai été engagée pour vous protéger, je ne peux dire le contraire. Mais pour ce qui est du reste, c'est faux. » Henry la fixa alors « Je ne me force pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es un petit homme si intelligent, si attachant. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'attacher à toi. »

« Et maman ? »

« Quoi maman ? »

« Tu l'aimes bien aussi ? Parce que des fois vous vous disputez… »

« Ah ah c'est parce que nous avons un sacré tempérament toutes les deux. Mais je respecte ta maman, c'est une femme courageuse. »

« C'est bien que vous êtes comme amoureuses, ça aide. »

Regina lâcha un rire cristallin « Comme amoureuses ? »

« Bah oui… Vous jouez, comme moi en Harry. »

« Oui, nous jouons. » soupira Regina « D'ailleurs, n'oublie pas de continuer de jouer à la fête foraine. »

« On y va quand même ? »

« Bien sûr ! Vous avez bien le droit de vous amuser. »

« Et toi aussi ? »

« Et moi aussi… » assura Regina « Allez, on se prépare ! »

« Regina ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime bien. » sourit-il.

* * *

Regina s'était abstenue du discours moralisateur sur le fait de ne pas faire de gaffes en public. Henry savait ce qu'il devait faire et Emma, au contraire, ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter. Les seuls contacts qu'elle avait eus avec Regina étaient bien plus intimes qu'elle imaginait. Comment se comporter si Regina feignait des rapprochements tactiles ? Elle qui avait déjà eu du mal à dire qu'elles étaient mariées…

« Emma, tu rêves ? »

« Hm quoi ? »

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

« Oh… »

Regina sortit et fit le tour de la voiture pour faire sortir Henry, puis Emma « Merci… » Emma jeta un œil au loin et entendit les musiques et les lumières « Ca a l'air joyeux. »

« Bah une fête foraine quoi. » sourit Regina « Allez venez. »

Henry se cala entre Regina et Emma et leur prit les mains et c'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans la fête : des manèges, des stands, des barbe à papa, des odeurs de pomme d'amour, des enfants qui courent partout, et des visages familiers « Oh ! Les filles, salut ! » lança Ruby en les rejoignant d'un pas pressé « Ca va ?! »

« Oui, c'est une charmante fête. » lança Emma.

« Ouais, d'année en année, elle s'agrandit, c'est cool. Bientôt elle fera la taille de l'île ! Alors, monsieur Harry a-t-il décidé de la première attraction ? »

« Les auto-tamponneuses ! »

« Cool ! Bon je rejoins Dorothy, elle tient le stand de tir, si le cœur vous en dit. »

« Avec plaisir, nous viendrons ! » puis Regina se tourna vers Henry « Les autos-tamponneuses alors ? »

« Ouais ! »

Il partit devant alors et Regina et Emma marchèrent épaule contre épaule. La belle brune vit Emma avec de grands yeux pétillants, comme si cette dernière découvrait tout « Tu sembles heureuse… »

« Je suis bien, oui. » sourit Emma en prenant la main de Regina « Allons rejoindre notre crapule. »

Regina savait que quelque chose se passait. Oui, quelque chose avait changé en Emma, comme une fleur qui éclot. Henry grimpa dans une voiture et c'est sous les yeux des deux jeunes femmes qu'il entama une course poursuite avec un autre petit garçon, un rouquin aux tâches de rousseur constellant son visage.

« Il semblerait que mon fils se soit fait un ami. » Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers un homme d'un certain âge portant un béret et une barbe grisonnante. Et devant l'air surpris des deux jeunes femmes, il s'inclina légèrement « August. C'est mon fils, enfin mon petit-fils, mais c'est moi qui m'en occupe. »

« Oh je ne savais pas que vous aviez un petit-fils."

" Mon fils est… Ce qu'on appelle un globe trotteur. Un jour il m'a ramené ce petit être puis il est parti, sans plus d'explication. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il s'appelait comme lui et que sa mère était morte. Qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, qu'il devait rester dans la famille, mais que lui était incapable de s'en occuper… Depuis je l'élève. »

« C'est une histoire assez triste. »

« Oui et non. August est un petit garçon optimiste et plein de joie de vivre. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui aujourd'hui. J'ai retrouvé une seconde jeunesse. Quel âge à votre fils ? »

« 7 ans. Et August ? »

« 8. Ils se verront à l'école probablement. » sourit-il.

« Oui probablement. » répondit Emma en fixant son fils rire aux éclats.

Quand le tour se termina, les deux jeunes garçons retournèrent vers leurs parents « Hey… Alors, tu t'amuses ? »

« Ouais, c'était trop cool ! »

« Papa ! » Le petit rouquin fonça dans les bras de son père et l'enlaça « On va manger quelque chose ? »

« Oui fiston. Mesdames, passez une bonne journée. »

« Vous aussi. » Regina se tourna vers Henry « Alors, prêt pour autre chose ? »

« Y'a quoi encore ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien : la grande roue, des stands de tirs, de pêche aux canards… »

« Des canards ?! Des vrais ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » rigola Regina « En plastique. Allez, viens, on va essayer. »

Emma les regarda interagir avec joie et resta un peu en retrait : elle n'oserait jamais avouer à Regina qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une fête foraine. Et dans son for intérieur, elle était heureuse de faire cette découverte avec elle.

« Maman regarde les peluches ! » s'enjoua Henry en montrant d'énormes peluches pokémons « Je veux celle-là ! »

« Ca ne marche pas comme ça. » gloussa Regina « Tu dois en pêcher un. »

« Et après ? »

« Il y a un chiffre dessous qui correspond à un cadeau. »

« Ohh… D'accord. Alors, chui pas sûr d'avoir Pikachu ? »

« C'est le hasard. Tu veux essayer ? »

« Voui ! Tu m'aides ? »

« Bien sûr. Prends la canne. Choisis le canard que tu veux, n'importe lequel, celui qui t'inspire. Ensuite, tu patientes, tu attends le bon moment et tu le prends, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Henry écouta attentivement les instructions de Regina et après quelques essais infructueux, il arriva à attraper un canard vert pomme qu'il retourna « Le 18 ! »

L'homme qui tenait le stand se retourna alors et attrapa la peluche avec un petit 18 accroché dessus « Tiens voilà bonhomme ! »

Henry attrapa le salamèche tout doux et sourit « Désolée bonhomme, ce n'est pas celui que tu souhaitais… »

« Nan, il est super cool ! Tu sais que c'est un dragon ?! »

« Sans blague ! »

« Tu veux essayer ? »

« Hm, je ne suis pas super bonne à la pêche… Par contre, pour le tir, je ne dis pas non. Tu essaies ? » demanda-t-elle à Emma

« Oh pourquoi pas, mais je suis certainement moins douée que toi. »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. » Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina vers un autre stand, là encore décoré de dizaines et dizaines de peluches. Emma regarda tout cela avec des yeux émerveillés.

« Y'en a une qui te plait ? » s'amusa Regina face à Emma.

« Non… »

« Alors c'est moi qui vais choisir pour toi. »

Regina tendit un billet et prit la carabine. Elle choisit sa cible avec soin, sourit, et visa. Evidemment, elle toucha en plein centre la première fois et les 5 fois d'après, sous le regard surpris de Dorothy qui tenait le stand « Eh bien dites donc… Félicitations. Avec votre score, vous pouvez choisir dans les plus gros. »

« La chance du débutant. Je prends celui-ci. »

La femme décrocha un énorme lapin rose pâle aux longues oreilles pendantes, un immense cœur rouge sur son ventre blanc. Regina l'attrapa et le tendit instantanément à Emma « Tiens. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Il est trop beau maman ! » sourit Henry « On en a un tous les deux ! Il t'en faut un à toi aussi ! »

« Hm non, je ne suis pas du genre peluche. J'ai une petite faim, on se trouve un stand de hot dogs ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Merci Reg… Gina. Il est magnifique. »

« Avec plaisir. » sourit la belle brune « Tu t'amuses ? »

« Oui, tu n'as pas idée. »

« Alors tant mieux. »

« Gina… »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. Pour tout, pour cette journée, pour… tout. »

« De rien. Je reviens. »

Emma, seule avec Henry, lui ébouriffa les cheveux « Alors, tu aimes ? »

« C'est trop bien ! »

« Tant mieux. »

« Et toi ? »

« J'adore. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, avec moi, à vivre tout ça. »

« Regina elle est géniale ! »

« Oui elle l'est. »

« Tu devrais vraiment te marier avec tu sais ! »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Regina revint les mains chargées de hot dog et de boissons « J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

« Non, non. » se précipita Emma « Visitons en mangeant. »

Henry les précédait, sa peluche dans une main et son hot dog dans l'autre. Il vaquait d'un stand à l'autre, à chaque fois alpaguant sa mère pour qu'elle regarde « Maman, y'a des poissons ! Des vrais en plus ! »

« Han han, mauvaise idée. »

« Mais maman…. ! »

Regina pouffa de rire « Hey, ne rigole pas. Si on prend un poisson rouge, le pauvre mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Regina sourit « Je vois… La peluche est donc la meilleure alternative. »

« Elle court, en effet, moins de risque. »

« Maman Gina regarde ! »

Regina tiqua au surnom et sourit de plus belle « Oui ? »

« Regarde, il est joli le poisson non ? »

« Si ta mère dit non, c'est non chéri. »

Henry grimaça puis haussa les épaules « Tant pis. »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard complice et amusé avant qu'elles ne se dirigent vers un autre manège, un carrousel avec des chevaux de bois à l'ancienne.

« On peut en faire un tour ? Tous les 3 ? »

« Ok, Gina ? »

« C'est parti ! »

Henry se choisit un destrier marron clair tandis que Regina en prit un plus foncé et Emma monta sur un cheval blanc juste à coté d'elle. Durant tous les tours, Regina ne put détacher son regard d'Emma, le nez en l'air, semblant profiter pleinement de l'air frôlant son visage. Elle était belle, tout simplement.

L'après-midi se passa ainsi sous les rires d'Henry, ses acclamations admiratives. Emma était plus silencieuse, mais il semblait aussi qu'elle était sur un petit nuage.

« Oh maman, on fait la maison des horreurs ? »

« C'est un peu… Tu es petit pour ça. »

« Mais chui sûr ça fait même pas peur ! Pi Gina est là pour nous protéger, tu te souviens. »

Emma grimaça et Regina gloussa « Ah ta maman ne semble pas convaincue. »

« Oh… » soupira, déçu, le petit garçon.

« Bon ok, allons-y. » soupira Emma

« Ouais ! »

« Je te déteste. » murmura-t-elle vers Regina, qui ne répondit que par un sourire.

* * *

Si Regina n'en était pas sûre, l'absence de sang au bout de ses doigts lui avait confirmé : Emma n'était définitivement pas rassurée. Sa main dans la sienne la pressait tellement, que Regina en avait des fourmis. Henry, quant à lui, était fasciné par les chauves-souris, les squelettes et les cercueils.

« Wow regarde la toile maman ! »

« Ouais, ouais, je regarde… » lança, peu rassurée, Emma.

Regina sourit avant de se pencher vers Emma « Ouvre au moins les yeux… »

Et lorsqu'elle s'exécuta, une immense araignée poilue aux yeux fluo tomba devant son nez.

« AHHHHHH Merde, merde ! » hurla Emma qui se pelotonna contre Regina.

Regina pouffa de rire et lorsque le manège prit fin, Emma remercia le ciel que cela soit fini.

« T'as eu peur maman hein. »

« Non ! »

« Je t'ai entendu crier. » lança Henry en haussant un sourcil

« Oui bon, peut-être une ou deux fois. »

Et quand Regina vit la grande roue, elle sourit « Et si on finissait cette journée par un incontournable ? »

« Un incontournable ? »

« La grande roue. » lança Regina en pointant l'immense roue agrémentée de centaines de lumières multicolores.

« Oh ouais maman on fait ça… Mais… C'est super haut… »

« Si tu as peur, on peut rester en bas. »

« Non je veux le faire, avec vous deux. »

« Tu en penses quoi ? » demanda Regina vers Emma.

« Si c'est un incontournable, alors… »

Regina lui prit la main et c'est ensemble, tous les trois, qu'ils montèrent dans une nacelle. Puis la roue commença à tourner et la ville et la fête foraine s'offrirent à leurs yeux.

« Wow trop beau ! » lança Henry en se cramponnant au bord de la nacelle, en face des deux jeunes femmes.

« Fais attention mon chéri, ne te penche pas trop. »

« Okay, okay. »

Emma regarda avec de grands yeux curieux le monde d'en bas : des fourmis grouillants dans les allées colorées et bruyantes.

« Emma ? »

« Hm ? »

« Cette journée t'a plu ? »

Emma se tourna vers Regina et sourit « C'est la première fois que j'allais à une fête foraine. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je n'ai guère eu le temps enfant… Ensuite j'ai fais les conneries que tu sais et depuis Neal, je ne suis pas sortie de la villa. C'est donc la première fête foraine à laquelle j'assiste. »

Regina sourit et jeta un œil vers un Henry qui somnolait sur le siège en face d'elles « Eh bien… Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. »

Emma inspira « C'était une belle journée. Et c'est dans ce genre de moment que je me dis que je suis passée à coté de pleins de choses et qu'Henry a failli suivre le même chemin que moi. »

Regina se tourna vers la jolie blonde « Tu sais ce qu'il manque ? »

« Non, quoi ? »

« On finit toujours une fête foraine par la grande roue et… un baiser quand on arrive tout en haut. »

« Un… Un baiser ? »

Sans plus de mot, Regina se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Cette dernière ferma brièvement les yeux avant de gouter le gloss fruité de la jeune femme. Elle recula quelques secondes, essayant de maitriser les battements de son cœur. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'y avait personne à cette hauteur qui pouvait les voir, personne qui se poserait des questions… Mais lorsqu'elle ne vit pas Regina reculer d'avantage, elle glissa sa main sur sa chevelure et l'amena à elle pour un second baiser, plus appuyé. Ce n'est qu'avec un léger gémissement d'Emma, qu'elles se séparèrent et collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

« Regina… »

« Un baiser sur une grande roue, et ta fête foraine est réussie. » sourit Regina.

« Hm… Maman… »

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent alors et elles virent Henry se frotter les yeux « On va rentrer mon chéri. »

Il se leva et se glissa entre les deux femmes, avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de Regina, Emma prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Cette vision était idyllique et Emma se prenait à rêver d'en avoir plus un jour.

* * *

« Il s'est endormi avant même que je puisse le changer… Du coup, il dort en jean et T-shirt. » rigola Emma

« Tu m'étonnes. »

Dans la cuisine, tandis que Regina leur préparait un thé, Emma, adossée au chambranle de la porte, se pinça les lèvres et hésita un instant : il semblait que Regina ne veuille pas revenir sur les baisers échangés sur la roue. Etait-ce parce qu'elle n'y prêtait pas plus d'intérêt ?

« Regina ? »

« Hm ? »

« On… On va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

Regina se tourna vers elle « Comment ça ? »

« Les baisers. »

« … »

« On en parle ou pas ? »

« Emma… Je… C'était… »

« Je vois. » Emma esquissa un sourire triste « Je suis débile… »

Regina fronça les sourcils « Non, attends… »

« Non c'est bon. Je… C'était idiot, vraiment… »

Submergée par la déception, Emma inspira et s'excusa avant de sortir, lassant une Regina seule « Et merde… » marmonna-t-elle en tapant au bord de l'évier.

Elle prit le plaid sur le rebord du canapé et sortit. Elle chercha du regard la jolie blonde avant d'apercevoir sa silhouette au bord de l'eau, sur le ponton. Elle la rejoignit et posa le plaid sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter « Si tu as froid… »

« Non, ça va, il fait bon. »

Effectivement, en cette nuit d'été, l'air été chaud, voire lourd et le ciel était clair, la pleine lune se reflétant à la surface de l'eau, plane.

« Je suis désolée. »

Emma pouffa légèrement « Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je pensais… Je voulais que cette fête foraine soit parfaite. »

« Elle l'était, bien au-delà de mes espérances. »

« … »

« Tu me plais. » confessa Emma « Tu m'as plu à la minute où je t'ai vu à l'hôpital. Quand j'étais jeune… » Elle inspira « Au collège, j'ai toujours su que quelque chose n'était pas normal. J'étais attirée autant par les garçons que par les filles. La nuit, je rêvais autant de l'un que de l'autre. Y'avait bien ma meilleure amie, avec qui on a testé : de légers baisers, des touchers… Mais rien de bien probant. Ensuite, y'a eu Neal et… Je n'ai plus posé de questions… Et puis, il y a eu toi. »

« … »

« Et quand j'ai appris que tu étais celle qui devrait nous protéger… J'étais heureuse… Puis y'a eu ce truc de s'inventer une histoire, toi et moi mariées avec un enfant… C'était trop pour moi… Et y'a eu ces baisers… Regina… Tu me plais… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi… »

« Emma… »

« J'y connais probablement rien en sentiments… J'ai été enfermée durant 10 ans et abusée par un homme. Je pensais que c'était ça l'amour. Après tout, nous étions mariés… Il avait bien le droit de vouloir se défouler… »

Regina fronça les sourcils « Emma… Tu… »

« Il partait longtemps parfois… Et quand il revenait, il avait des besoins, c'était normal… Il disait que c'était le rôle d'une femme de satisfaire son mari quand il le souhaitait. »

« Il t'a forcé ? »

« Je ne pensais pas… Je croyais que c'était de l'amour… Et puis… Tu es arrivée et mes certitudes se sont envolées… Quand tu me prenais la main, quand tu me souriais, quand tu nous protégeais… J'ai compris que j'avais fais fausse route toutes ces années. J'ai été tellement stupide de croire que l'amour c'était se soumettre et dire amen… »

« Non, tu n'étais pas stupide… »

Emma sourit tristement « Je suis une idiote… On va croire que je suis si désespérée que je me jette dans les bras de la première venue… »

« Hey, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! » plaisanta Regina.

Emma se tourna vers elle et, soudain, poussée par l'énergie du désespoir, elle colla ses lèvres à celles de Regina, agrippant sa nuque. Regina fut surprise mais ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle ferma les yeux et poussa légèrement Emma pour que cette dernière s'allonge, sans jamais décoller leurs lèvres. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Emma sur sa poitrine, que Regina s'écarta.

« Emma… »

« Je t'en prie… » supplia Emma, les yeux brillants « Fais-moi l'amour… Montre-moi… »

Regina caressa sa joue et sourit faiblement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, plus langoureusement, ses mains parcourant les courbes fines de la jolie blonde. Ses lèvres glissèrent alors jusqu'à sa nuque, tandis qu'une de ses mains se glissa sous le pull d'Emma, frôlant son ventre, pour finir par se poser sur un de ses seins. Emma ne put contenir quelques gémissements et soupirs de satisfaction. Elle semblait bien plus spectatrice qu'initiatrice mais cela ne lui déplaisait guère : sentir les lèvres et les mains de Regina sur son corps était amplement suffisant pour elle pour l'instant.

Regina se redressa et enleva son pull, suivit de celui d'Emma « Tu n'as pas froid ? »

Emma sourit « Non, continues. »

Regina esquissa un rictus avant de déboutonner le jean de sa partenaire et de tirer les jambes du pantalon, faisant se retrouver en sous-vêtements, Emma « Tu es magnifique… » murmura-t-elle, en pleine contemplation de ce corps qui s'offrait à elle.

Sans plus attendre elle parsema Emma de baisers, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de son corps, s'appesantissant sur ses côtes, son nombril, déposant de légers baisers sur sa culotte, faisant naitre un sursaut de surprise d'Emma.

« Ca va ? »

« Je… J'ai jamais… Avec une femme… Jamais… »

Regina se redressa et lui caressa la joue « Laisse-moi faire… »

Emma était en toute confiance, elle se laissa guider et quand Regina glissa sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe, elle écarta les cuisses, impatiente du contact. Regina posa un baiser appuyé avant d'immiscer un doigt dans l'intimité d'Emma, puis un deuxième avant d'entamer de vibrants vas et viens.

Emma se cramponna aux épaules de la jolie brune « Ah…. Regina, oui… »

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chair tannée de sa partenaire, essayant de ne pas succomber tout de suite. Regina accentua le mouvement, cabrant de plaisir le corps de la belle blonde.

« Je… Oui, je… Je vais… Regina ! »

La belle brune, satisfaite, ralentit le mouvement avant de prendre possession de sa poitrine de sa langue, puis de descendre son étreinte encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres prennent le relai de ses doigts.

Emma se redressa, surprise « Regina non je… C'est pas… »

« Tu es parfaite, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Emma était presque honteuse d'offrir à la vue gourmande de Regina, son corps non préparé pour un tel acte. Mais, visiblement, Regina n'en n'avait cure et c'est avec passion qu'elle dégusta avec plaisir l'intimité de sa belle.

« Oh mon dieu… »

Et tandis que Regina entreprenait un charnel marathon, Emma sentit monter en elle l'orgasme tant espéré. Elle stoppa Regina, qui se redressa « Quoi ? »

« Moi aussi je veux… »

« Emma… Tu n'es pas obligée… »

« Je veux venir… Avec toi… »

Regina n'avait jamais trouvé Emma aussi attendrissante et belle qu'à ce moment précis.

« Ok… » Elle se releva et se déshabilla à son tour, devant le regard curieux et gourmand d'Emma. Puis elle se pencha sur elle et la chevaucha. Sans attendre, Emma glissa sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe et sentit la moiteur du plaisir de la belle brune. Sans difficulté, elle pénétra la jeune femme de deux doigts. Regina ferma les yeux brièvement « Hm… Emma… Plus vite, plus vite… »

Emma obtempéra et accéléra la cadence tandis que Regina se pencha jusqu'à poser son corps sur le sien et finir par, elle aussi, investir l'intimité de la belle blonde. Et c'est dans un concert de gémissements, de soupirs et de légers cris qu'elles finirent par sombrer de plaisir. Elles restèrent là, nues sur le ponton, éclairées par la lune et le ciel étoilé. Seuls le plaid et le corps de l'autre apportaient la chaleur nécessaire.

Elles restèrent ainsi, allongées, seules, sereines « Tu veux rentrer ? »

« Non. Je suis bien ici. On pourrait dormir là. »

« Et faire en sorte qu'Henry nous trouve ici, nues comme des vers ?! »

Emma gloussa « C'est une idée… » Emma fixa le ciel : pour une première fois, rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait. Elle sourit et se blottit de plus belle contre Regina.

« Fais moi l'amour encore… »

« Encore ? »

« Toute la nuit s'il le faut… »

Regina comprit : Emma avait été si lésée durant des années, qu'elle avait presque perdu le sens du mot « aimer ». Peut-être même n'avait-elle jamais eu de véritables orgasmes ou de plaisir simplement en faisant l'amour. Elle comprenait que c'était une nécessité pour elle de ressentir cela à nouveau.

Alors, sans plus de parole, sans aucune autre cérémonie, Regina obtempéra et leur nuit continua encore et encore, sous les baisers et les soupirs. Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit qu'elles consentirent à rentrer au chalet. Evidemment, et logiquement, Emma invita Regina dans sa chambre et c'est dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'elles s'endormirent.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. 7

**Hello mes agneaux ! **

**Désolée de poster si tard mais les joies de la prépa de centre aéré ca reste les heures de trvaux manuels qu'il faut faire et... quand on "s'amuse" le temps file hein...**

**Bref on s'en fout, voici la prochaine suite. Beaucoup ont trouvé rapide le rapprochement entre Regina et Emma, vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard.**

**Sachez aussi que cette fic est finie d'être écrite. La prochaine sera une petite ficounette clexa ^^ **

**en attendant, vous avez quelques chapitres pour vous préparer à la fin !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Regina ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à se remémorer où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle tourna sa tête vers la droite, elle distingua la chevelure dorée d'Emma dépassant des draps. Elle sourit faiblement avant de le perdre et de se rendre compte de ce qu'elles avaient fait.

Elle avait fait cette chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais faire dans sa vie : mêlée son travail et sa vie privée. Car à présent, Emma était devenue non plus sa mission, mais sa… Sa quoi ? Sa petite amie ? Elle secoua sa tête : elle mettait en péril le bien fondé de sa mission. Si les gens venaient à l'apprendre, surtout les avocats de Fire, cela pourrait compromettre le procès. N'était-ce pas trop tard ? Pouvait-elle revenir en arrière ? Emma lui avait fait confiance, elle s'était donnée entièrement à elle. Elle lui avait demandé une chose improbable et Regina avait répondu positivement. Elle ne pouvait repousser Emma, pas maintenant, elle était encore trop fragile. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un grognement d'Emma qui se tordit dans ses draps avant de se tourner vers Regina et lui sourire « Hey… Salut… »

« Salut. »

« Bien dormie ? »

Clairement Regina avait passé une des plus belles nuits de sa vie, et même si ce choix était inconsidéré, même si c'était une mauvaise idée… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur gonflé de joie en pensant qu'Emma était heureuse.

« Comme un charme. »

« Moi aussi… Tu… Tu regrettes ? »

Regina se pencha vers elle « J'ai hésité un quart de seconde. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu es ma mission, je suis là pour te protéger, toi et Henry. Me distraire en m'envoyant en l'air avec toi est une mauvaise idée. Sans parler du fait que cela pourrait compromettre le procès et la suite des événements. »

« Oh… »

« Mais…Finalement, non, je ne regrette pas. Voir ton visage illuminé de bonheur… C'est une sensation que j'avais moi-même oublié depuis longtemps. »

« On ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air… »

« Non, on a fait l'amour, de la plus belle manière qui soit… Et je serais prête à recommencer encore et encore… »

Emma sourit « Tant que ça… Tu parles, j'ai du être nulle hier soir… »

« Tu as été parfaite. »

« Sois franche. »

Regina la fixa avant de soupirer « Tu n'as pas à rougir et l'avantage quand on est novice c'est qu'on ne peut que faire mieux… En s'entrainant… Encore et encore… »

« Et encore ? »

« Et encore. » sourit Regina en l'embrassant tendrement avant qu'un bruit sourd ne résonne derrière les murs

« Hm… Henry… »

Regina se redressa « Plus tard alors. »

« Promis ? »

Regina lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se lever et de traverser la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, sous le regard amoureux d'Emma. Une fois seule, cette dernière soupira de satisfaction : elle était heureuse, tout simplement. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit se fut pour voir une Regina apprêtée « A ton tour. »

« Regina ? »

« Hm ? »

« Merci de ta franchise. »

« Pour ? »

« Je sais qu'une relation entre nous complique ta mission. Je sais aussi que ça pourrait jouer contre nous, contre moi. Peut-être même que ça pourrait remettre en cause ton job… Tu aurais pu me mentir et me dire que tout va bien… Mais ça n'aurait pas été vrai. »

« Les temps vont être compliqués, je ne te le cache pas. Et si jamais ses avocats apprennent notre relation, ils pourraient s'en servir pour discréditer tes dires… »

« Alors quoi ? On arrête tout maintenant ? »

Regina s'assit au bord du lit « Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait y arriver ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Sincèrement… non. Tu m'attires depuis le premier jour, et j'ai eu tellement de mal à cacher mon intérêt. On ne peut pas dire que tu m'ais beaucoup aidé… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oh s'il te plait… Les baisers, les mains qui se touchent… T'es sérieuse ? Avoue que tu savais que tu me plaisais et que tu as joué sur ça ! »

« Pas vraiment… J'ai toujours gardé en tête la mission. »

« Alors pourquoi, hier soir, sur la grande roue… »

« Je n'en sais rien… Tu étais là, cette journée avait été parfaite… et puis hier soir… Au bord de l'eau… Tu étais si belle… »

« Ouais, je t'ai fais pitié surtout : une femme qui a fait sa première fête foraine… Et ensuite qui t'annonce que durant toutes ses années de mariage, elle a été abusée par son mari… »

« Hey, tu ne m'as absolument pas fais pitié. J'avais juste à cœur de te montrer comment on doit vraiment aimer quelqu'un et surtout comment quelqu'un doit te traiter. »

« … »

Regina lui caressa le visage « Tu es une personne exceptionnelle. Tu dois être traitée comme telle. Et je ne compterai pas les fois où je te ferai l'amour pour te le prouver. »

Emma rougit et baissa les yeux « Ca veut dire que… Tu n'as pas l'intention de mettre de la distance entre nous ? »

« Sauf si tu le souhaites. Nous avons déjà franchi le pas. Le tout est de rester discrètes quand le moment sera venu. »

« Alors, toi et moi… C'est une possibilité ? »

Regina pouffa de rire « C'est même plus qu'une possibilité. » Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement « Habille-toi. »

Emma resta quelques minutes, songeuse et rêveuse, sur son lit, avant de se décider à bouger et se préparer. Regina descendit en cuisine, Henry dormant encore. Et alors qu'elle préparait des œufs brouillés, son téléphone sonna « Allo ? »

« _Agent Mills, c'est Glass._ »

« Patron, quoi de neuf ? »

« _La date du procès a été arrêtée. Il commence dans trois jours._ »

« Trois jours ? Pourquoi si vite ? »

« _Le procureur a joué des coudes pour accélérer la procédure. Le dossier est assez brulant_. »

« J'imagine. »

« _Tant mieux pour vous, ça veut dire que votre mission touche à sa fin._ »

« Oui c'est… bien. »

_« Patience Regina, bientôt tout sera fini et Emma et Henry Fire ne seront plus qu'un dossier clos parmi d'autres_. »

Le cœur de Regina se serra alors et elle raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard.

« C'était qui ? »

Regina sursauta et se retourna pour voir Emma « C'était mon patron. »

« Quelque chose de grave ? »

« Non, au contraire. Le procès débute dans trois jours. Bientôt tout sera fini. »

« Oh… Je vois. »

« Tu vas pouvoir retrouver tes parents et un semblant de vie normale. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Nous. Comment on fera ? »

« On avisera. » sourit, confiante, Regina.

« Non attends, j'ai pas envie qu'on mette en suspend ça. Je veux en parler. »

« Tu veux parler de notre avenir alors que notre couple n'est né qu'hier ? »

« Il est jamais trop tôt. »

« Je pense surtout que tu veux être rassurée. » sourit la belle brune.

« Est-ce un mal ? »

« Non, au contraire, c'est compréhensible. »

« Alors ? On en parle ? »

« Si tu veux. »

« Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passera entre nous quand tout sera fini ? »

« Je vis et travaille à Washington. Et toi je suppose que tu vas retrouver ta famille, tu as besoin de te reconnecter avec eux. »

« Je peux venir vivre à Washington. »

« Tu peux oui, mais je crois que tu as besoin de reprendre contact avec tes parents, les présenter à ton fils… Vous devez repartir sur des bases saines. Tu as bien plus besoin d'être auprès d'eux à tenter de recréer des liens. Nous, nous n'avons pas besoin de ça : je te connais certainement mieux que tes parents, nous n'avons, techniquement, pas besoin de recoller les morceaux nous deux. »

« Mais si je m'éloigne, nous aurons besoin de nous reconnecter… »

« Je n'ai aucun soucis sur ça. Je ne te laisserai pas bien longtemps. Et, évidemment, mon appartement vous accueillera avec plaisir. »

Emma sourit et s'approcha de la jeune femme « C'est bien gentil de ta part. »

« Serais-je remerciée pour ça ? »

« Hm… Possible… »

Et alors qu'elles se rapprochaient encore et encore, des petits pas se firent entendre et elles se séparèrent vivement avant qu'Henry n'apparaisse dans la cuisine, se frottant les yeux « Maman… J'ai mal à la gorge, ça pique… »

« Oh chéri, viens-là. »

Emma s'agenouilla et Henry se blottit dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur son front « Tu n'as pas de fièvre… »

« Ca pique quand j'avale… »

« Du lait chaud et du miel, il parait que ça marche. » lança Regina « Enfin j'imagine. »

« Bien, mon chéri, je crois que la fête foraine à eu raison de tes dernières forces. Aujourd'hui, tu vas rester à la maison. »

« Mais avec Regina on doit finir le fort ! »

« On le finira un autre jour junior. Tu vas te reposer aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, on va tous le faire, n'est-ce pas Emma ? »

« Tout à fait. Ca te dit une journée : pyjama, DVD et pizzas ? »

Le sourire du petit garçon, qui s'était effacé de déception, revint instantanément « Ouais ! Trop bien ! »

« En attendant, je vais regarder si nous avons ce qu'il faut pour veiller sur ta gorge. Va dans le canapé. »

Henry s'exécuta et alluma la télé en s'affalant dans le canapé.

« Alors ? »

« On a pas de miel… » constata Emma en fouillant dans les placards « On est bientôt en rupture de lait aussi… Faut aller faire les courses. »

« J'y vais. »

« Non, je vais y aller. »

« On y va tous ensemble. »

« Je préfère qu'Henry reste au chaud. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut couver. »

« Alors laisse-moi y aller. »

« Avec tout mon respect, il y a des choses qu'une mère peut prévoir pour son enfant malade… J'ai pas envie qu'on fasse deux allers retours pour rien. » Mais devant la mine inquiète de Regina, Emma sourit et se colla à elle « Je sais que ça ne te rassure pas, mais je serai prudente. Et je t'avouerais que je suis plus sereine de te savoir avec Henry. »

« Tu prends le biper avec toi. »

« Bien chef ! »

« Au moindre doute, tu n'hésites pas. »

« Promis. » Emma sourit et déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres « Je fais le plus vite possible. »

Regina sourit mais ne put s'empêcher de stresser du moment où la voiture quitta l'allée jusqu'au son retour 20 minutes plus tard. Et, bien évidemment, c'est Regina qui l'accueillit sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu en as mis du temps. » Et quand elle vit plusieurs sacs dans les mains de la jolie blonde, elle soupira « Je croyais que tu partais pour du miel et du lait… »

« Si Henry est malade, on va devoir rester au chalet quelques jours sans sortir. C'est mieux si on a tout sur place, non ? »

« Effectivement. » sourit Regina « Alors, qu'as-tu rapporté ? »

« Des pizzas, évidemment, de quoi gérer sa possible fièvre et une aggravation de l'état de sa gorge, bref, de quoi hiberner quelques jours sans soucier de manquer de quoi que se soit. »

« Parfait. »

« Comment va Henry ? »

« A peine quelques minutes après ton départ, il s'est endormi sur le canapé. Je ne l'ai pas réveillé. »

« Tu as bien fais. Il a besoin de dormir visiblement… Je vais lui préparer quelque chose pour sa gorge… »

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Hm… Me soutenir physiquement. »

« Physiquement ?! »

Emma s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement « Je suis heureuse tu sais. »

Regina sourit et glissa sa main sur sa chevelure dorée « Vraiment ? »

« Malgré le bordel qu'est ma vie en ce moment. Je sais que j'ai des choses à gérer… Et que c'est loin d'être fini mais… Je suis heureuse : parce que je suis ici, j'ai mon fils… Et j'ai toi. »

Le cœur de Regina rata un battement tant la confession d'Emma était mignonne et inattendue. Que devait-elle dire ou faire ? Devait-elle répondre à cette confession par une autre ? N'était-ce pas trop tôt ?

« Hey, pas de panique hein… Je t'ai pas non plus demandé en mariage, respire. »

« Je sais, je sais… C'est simplement… Je n'ai plus l'habitude. »

Emma fronça les sourcils « Je t'ai parlé de moi, serais-tu encline à faire de même maintenant ? »

« … »

« … Regina, je sais que quelque chose s'est passé. Tu m'as demandé d'être franche avec toi… Est-ce que je peux espérer la même chose de toi ? J'ai besoin de te connaitre un peu plus, toi, ton passé, ta vie… Je suis déjà tombée sous ton charme mais… Enfin tu vois… »

« Je comprends. » Regina soupira « Viens… »

Regina prit la main de la jeune femme et c'est ensemble qu'elles se rendirent dans le salon, non sans jeter un regard vers un Henry totalement endormi dans le canapé.

« Je… Comme tu le sais, j'ai connu quelqu'un… »

« A la fac ? »

« Exact. Elle s'appelait Danielle. Nous étions heureuses… Nous projetions tellement de choses : habiter ensemble après la fac, se marier, fonder une famille. A présent que je m'assumais, que j'assumais qui j'étais et ma sexualité, peu de choses pouvaient entraver mon bonheur… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais… Comme beaucoup de choses me concernant : dès que le bonheur frappe à ma porte, il ne reste jamais très longtemps. »

« … »

« Je… Je n'en ai jamais parlé, pas même à ma sœur. »

« Hey… Aucun jugement, tu le sais, je serais mal placée pour le faire. Je veux juste te comprendre. »

« … »

« Regina… » Emma posa une main rassurante et confiante sur la sienne.

« Nous avions tout prévu, lorsque nous avons quitté la fac. Elle préparait sa carrière de journaliste, moi celle de policier… C'est elle, entre autre, qui a fait que je me suis dirigée vers le FBI. Tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes. » Elle hoqueta tristement « J'avais même prévu de la demander en mariage… »

« … »

« Mais il faut croire que quand le bonheur frappe à ma porte… » Elle sentit l'étreinte d'Emma serrer sa main, lui donnant le courage de continuer son récit « Tout a commencé un soir… Nous étions revenues d'une soirée. Elle est partie se coucher avec un mal de crâne… On pensait que c'était l'alcool. Confirmé le lendemain par des vomissements… On pensait vraiment que c'était une bonne gueule de bois… Qui, plus tard, s'était muée en grippe : elle avait mal partout, était fatiguée constamment… Au bout de deux semaines de traitement inefficace, nous avons consulté un spécialiste… Et après quelques jours d'attente, le verdict est tombé : Danielle était atteinte d'une leucémie… Une leucémie fulgurante. »

« Oh Regina… »

« Ca a été assez rapide… Trop rapide… Son calvaire a duré deux mois… Elle est partie dans la nuit, en dormant… »

« Regina, je suis si désolée… »

« Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est la vie… J'ai fini par me dire que c'était le destin. Et je me suis refermée pour me concentrer sur mon travail. »

« Je comprends mieux certaines choses. » sourit discrètement Emma.

« J'ai bien eu des coups d'un soir ou des plans cul… Mais rien qui ne fasse que je puisse m'attacher sérieusement. »

« Jusqu'à moi ? »

Regina la fixa et sourit « Jusqu'à toi. » confirma-t-elle « J'ai toujours cette appréhension de perdre ceux que j'aime. C'est pourquoi je ne m'investie plus sentimentalement parlant, j'ai trop peur de souffrir. »

« Je comprends. Mais je te promets de rester auprès de toi. »

« Ca, tu ne peux le garantir. »

« Je sais. Mais je vais tout faire pour. » sourit de plus belle Emma « Henry et moi sommes trop accro pour te laisser. Tu finiras même par en avoir marre. »

« Il y a peu de chance… »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il peut être pénible parfois. » lança Emma en jetant un regard vers Henry, toujours endormi.

« Les enfants… Je n'y connais rien… »

« Mais tu te débrouilles très bien, je te rassure. »

« Tu essaies de me rassurer pour me convaincre d'en avoir d'autres par la suite ? » sourit Regina.

« Qu… Quoi ?! Oh non, non… Grand Dieu non, c'est trop tôt… Je te veux pour moi seule avant. »

« Hm… Vraiment ? »

« Tu… Tu veux partager ma chambre ce soir ? »

Regina sourit « Ta chambre est collée à celle de ton fils… »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu n'étais pas des plus discrètes la nuit dernière… Nous étions dehors en pleine nature… »

« Hey ! »

« Ce que j'en dis moi… Si tu ne veux pas avoir des questions embarrassantes au réveil de la part d'Henry. »

« Alors… Dans ta chambre ? »

Regina gloussa « Tu le souhaites vraiment ? »

« Je te veux auprès de moi, quand je me couche et quand je me réveille. Parce que si toi ça te rassure que l'on soit en vie, moi, ça me rassure que tu sois près de moi quand je m'endors et quand je me réveille. »

Regina la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement « Je resterai avec toi, jour et nuit. »

Et quand elles entendirent Henry bougonner, elles se séparèrent et sourirent « Il faudra lui dire… »

« Tu penses qu'il va comprendre ? »

« L'amour est l'amour… Quand deux personnes s'aiment… Et puis, il t'adore. Ca ne lui posait aucun problème de faire semblant… »

« On verra bien… En attendant… » Regina s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front « Il dort bien… On devrait le remettre dans son lit, non ? »

« Non, laissons-le ici, je serais plus rassurée de l'avoir en vue si jamais il ne va pas mieux. »

« Ok, alors laisse-moi préparer le repas. »

Emma regarda Regina s'éloigner, et sourit : elle était heureuse, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Regina cuisinait, Henry dormait, c'était comme cela qu'elle imaginait sa vie. Lorsqu'elle regardait en arrière, elle se disait qu'elle avait été une idiote de penser que la vie avec Neal était la vie parfaite et qu'il incarnait l'amour véritable. Il n'avait cessé de l'abuser mentalement et physiquement, ne montrant aucun réel intérêt pour elle, si ce n'était en tant qu'incubateur d'héritier. Et si au début, il l'avait vraiment aimé, tout avait changé. A présent, il ne lui inspirait plus de l'amour mais de la peur. Et même s'il était en prison à présent, l'insécurité était présente. Alors sa voir qu'elle avait auprès d'elle Regina, la rassurait plus que jamais. Et après leur première nuit ensemble, Emma en voulait plus : elle voulait gouter ce bonheur qu'elle avait effleuré la veille.

Henry se réveilla en début d'après-midi, légèrement dans le coton « Hey chéri, ça va mieux ? »

« Voui un peu… »

« Tu veux regarder un DVD ? »

« Avec vous ? »

« Evidemment. » lança Regina en ramenant un plateau avec des pâtes « Rien ne vaut des pâtes pour aller mieux, foi d'italienne ! »

« Hm, ça sent bon ! » s'enthousiasma le petit garçon

« Tu nous gâtes. » sourit Emma.

« C'est normal. »

Et tandis qu'ils mangèrent devant la télé, Henry lança, alors que personne ne parlait « Vous êtes namoureuses hein… »

Emma et Regina se regardèrent, entre panique et stupéfaction « Pa… Pardon ? »

« Bah vous vous aimez non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Oui, je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux. » répondit habilement Regina

« Oui je sais ça… Mais ma maman et toi, vous vous faites des bisous non ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Bah parce que je le sais… »

Emma, suspicieuse, plissa les yeux « Henry ? »

« Je dormais pas vraiment sur la roue… » avoua-t-il tout penaud.

« Oh… » lança Emma quand elle comprit de quoi il parlait « Et…. Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu aimerais ? »

« Bah est-ce qu'on peut avoir deux mamans ? Genre, elles peuvent se marier et avoir des bébés ? »

« Oui elles peuvent. » assura Regina dans un rire « Pourquoi ? »

« Bah parce que je veux une petite sœur moi… »

Emma et Regina éclatèrent de rire « Oh mon chéri, tu sais nous n'en sommes pas encore là… »

« Mais ça peut hein ? »

« Ca peut oui. » répondit Regina.

« Alors c'est cool ! »

« C'est… cool. » répéta Regina « Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes. »

Et quand Regina ne fut plus dans la pièce, Henry tapota sur l'épaule de sa mère. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il lui fit signe de s'approcher « Quoi ? »

« Je suis content. »

« Ah oui ? »

« J'aime bien Regina et elle te fait sourire. »

Emma souffla et lui ébouriffa les cheveux « Oui je suis heureuse. Mais le plus important c'est : est-ce que toi tu l'es ? »

« Oui, j'aime Regina, elle nous protège et elle nous rend heureux. J'aime bien quand on est tous les trois. » puis il perdit son sourire.

« Quoi ? »

« Quand ça sera fini, quand on devra quitter cette maison, elle va rester hein ? »

« Tu aimes cet endroit… » constata la jolie blonde.

« Voui. Les gens disent que Granny est la grand-mère de la ville… Moi je l'aime bien, elle est rigolote. »

« Tu sais que tu as, toi aussi, des grands-parents ? »

« Oui, mais je les ai jamais vu… Ils savent même pas que j'existe. »

« Ils le savent mais ils ne pouvaient pas venir nous voir, c'était compliqué. Mais quand tout sera fini, ils ont hâte de te rencontrer. »

« Ils sont comment ? »

« De ce que je me souviens… Ils sont gentils et prévenants. »

« Ca fait longtemps que tu les as pas vu ? »

« Bien avant ta naissance. On s'est fâché et je suis partie de la maison. J'ai fais des bêtises quand j'étais plus jeune… J'ai fais de la prison… »

« La prison ?! T'as tué des gens ? »

Emma gloussa « Non mon chéri, j'ai commis des vols… »

« C'est pas bien hein… »

« Non mon chéri, ce n'est pas bien. »

« Et papa il a volé aussi ? Il a fait de la prison aussi ? »

« Je pense oui, il va en faire de toute façon. »

Henry baissa le regard « C'est pas bien si je veux plus le revoir ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Bah parce qu'un enfant doit aimer ses parents non ? Mais moi… Papa il me faisait peur, il était méchant. »

« Il… Il a été méchant avec toi ? »

« Des fois, il me criait dessus et je savais pas pourquoi. Il disait des choses pas gentilles sur toi. »

« Oh Henry… »

« Et quand je disais le contraire, il me criait dessus…Regina, elle, elle me crie pas dessus. Même si j'ai fais des bêtises. Alors je suis contente que tu l'aimes et qu'elle aussi, elle t'aime. Parce qu'on sera heureux, tu crois ? »

« Oui, je le crois. »

Sans le savoir, ils avaient eu un témoin de leur échange : Regina avait le cœur gonflé de joie et d'espoir pour le futur. Quand elle revint, elle fit mine de rien et l'après-midi passa tranquillement. La gorge d'Henry semblait se rétablir petit à petit, grâce au cocktail confectionné par Regina. Et lorsque l'heure du coucher arriva, Henry ne se fit pas prier.

Une fois seules, Emma et Regina se lovèrent dans le canapé et regardèrent une émission de cuisine « Hm, ça doit être bon ça… » soupira Emma en regardant la préparation de lasagnes au saumon.

« Les miennes sont bien meilleures. »

« Ah oui ? Tu pourrais en faire ? »

Regina souffla « J'avais perdu l'habitude d'être derrière les fourneaux. Je ne me souvenais plus que c'était comme ça être en couple. » sourit-elle.

« Ca t'ennuie ? »

« Non, au contraire. Ca me fait plaisir. Et puis je te trouve un peu maigrichonne… Je vais devoir remplir tout ça. Etant italienne, j'aime les formes… »

« Hey ! » Elles éclatèrent de rire « Parle-moi en italien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je trouve ça sexy… »

« T'es sérieuse ? Y'a des lustres que je n'ai plus parlé… Mon père était bilingue et il m'a enseigné les rudiments. »

« A l'école tu n'as pas pris italien en seconde langue ? »

« Nope, français et espagnol. »

« Oh parle-moi français ! »

Regina sourit « Pas besoin de te parler français ou italien… Quand tu ne fais que gémir et soupirer, hein ? »

Les joues d'Emma rosirent alors « T'es sérieuse là… »

« C'est bien la raison pour laquelle tu vas venir dans ma chambre et pas l'inverse non ? »

« Stop, arrête, je… C'est… gênant. »

Regina sourit et l'embrassa sur le front « En parlant de chambre, il est déjà tard. »

« Ok. »

Regina se leva et tendit sa main afin que la belle blonde la prenne et ne la suive jusqu'à la chambre de Regina. Soudain, la gêne envahit Emma elle se retrouva au milieu de la chambre, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

« Emma, un problème ? »

« Qui ? non, non… Je… Merde, j'ai l'air d'une idiote… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je… J'ai l'air stupide… Hier soir je paraissais moins niaise. »

« Les circonstances étaient différentes… L'ambiance aussi. » Regina s'approcha « Hey, je vais pas te sauter dessus… On peut aussi partager un lit et une nuit sans se grimper dessus. » assura la belle brune.

« Oui c'est sûr… »

« Tu as de quoi dormir ? »

« Dans ma chambre. »

« Je t'attends. »

Emma sourit et sortit. Pendant ce temps là, Regina se déshabilla pour enfiler un short et un débardeur et de se glisser sous ses draps, attendant sa compagne. En quelques secondes, Emme revint avec un débardeur et un pantalon sous le bras « Oh euh… Salle de bain ? »

« Tu sais que je t'ai déjà vu nue ? »

« Oui, oui je sais… Arrête un peu ! »

Regina piaffa de rire avant de tapoter la place à ses cotés « Si tu as un problème pour te déshabiller devant moi, je peux t'aider. »

« Très drôle… »

« Viens là. »

Emma obtempéra et s'assit sur le lit, collée contre Regina qui s'empressa de déboutonner les quelques boutons de son polo « Relax… »

« Je sais, désolée, je suis stupide. »

« Tu n'es pas stupide, loin de là. »

« C'est juste que… J'ai perdu la main, tu vois ? Me sentir aimée et désirée… J'ai plus l'habitude... »

« Et c'est regrettable. Tu mérites bien mieux… Et j'ai hâte de te le prouver. S'il faut des centaines et des centaines de jours, heures et minutes à te convaincre, je le ferais. »

Emma fixa Regina, son cœur battant la chamade « Je t'aime Regina. » finit-elle par lâcher.

Surprise, Regina resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de comprendre que ces mots, Emma ne les avait pas souvent prononcés. Touchée, elle lui prit le visage entre les mains « Je t'aime Emma. »

Cet aveu était lourd de sens pour Regina, et la jolie blonde le savait. Blessée par le passé, elle accordait peu sa confiance et négligeait bien trop ses sentiments, pour les enfouir sous une couche de travail.

« Regina… »

« Chut. » dit-elle en posant délicatement son index sur sa bouche « Laisse-moi te le montrer… »

Emma sourit et glissa pour que Regina la surplombe tout en l'embrassant. Cette nuit encore, elles s'aimeraient encore et encore.

**TBC**


	8. 8

**Hey hey hey ! What' up ?!**

**Les vacances se terminent... Et oui, toute bonne chose a une fin ! **

**Il esst grand temps que je me rachète un PC guys, mon chat à défoncé les touches "c" et "s"... **

**Du coup, ca devient compliqué d'écrire sans faire de coquilles XD**

**Bref, on se fout de ma vie, place à la suite ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Emma avait presque totalement oublié la situation qui les avait amenées jusqu'ici. Plus détendue, Regina lui avait donc épargné les détails sur le procès qui avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt. Regina se tenait régulièrement au courant, et de ce qu'elle savait, Emma n'avait, pour l'instant, pas besoin de se rendre à la barre. Les différents témoignages étaient bien assez accusateurs pour se passer de celui d'Emma. De toute manière, il aurait été inutile qu'elle parle : elle ne savait pas grand-chose des agissements de son mari, elle qui était enfermée jour et nuit dans leur villa, avec pour seul but d'élever leur fils. Il ne lui disait rien, ne lui montrait rien et il était même fort probable qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de tous ses agissements.

Regina savait qu'Emma recouvrait doucement mais surement ici, sur l'île de Kodiac. Il était donc hors de question de parler de sa vie antérieure et de son mari, bientôt ex mari.

Les journées se passaient doucement : elles prenaient peu à peu leurs marques dans la ville, auprès des habitants. Henry s'accommodait aussi : il avait demandé à visiter l'école de l'île et même s'il n'y était pas inscrit, la maitresse avait consenti à le laisser participer à la classe.

« Je peux ravoir des pâtes ? »

« Il manque quelque chose… » sermonna Regina

« S'il te plait. » rajoutera Henry

Emma sourit : Henry et Regina avaient développé une complicité rassurante pour elle. Regina pourrait le protéger, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Leur complicité était telle qu'ils passaient, quand Henry n'allait pas à l'école, leur temps à construire le fort du petit garçon.

« Hey maman, tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Regina et moi on a presque fini mon fort ! »

« Ah oui ? Est-ce à dire que je vais enfin pouvoir le voir ? »

« Vouiii bientôt ! Hein Regina ? »

« Oui bientôt. » assura Regina.

Puis le téléphone de la jolie brune retentit et Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard surpris : personne, à part le chef de Regina, n'était au courant pour ce numéro. Ainsi, lorsqu'on l'appelait, il s'agissait toujours et essentiellement de la mission.

« Excusez-moi. »

Regina sortit de table et répondit un peu plus loin.

« Allo ? »

« _Agent Mills, c'est Glass._ »

« Patron, quoi de neuf ? »

« _Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles…_ »

« Le procès se passe mal ? »

« _Il n'y a plus de procès._ »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Entendant la voix de Regina s'élever, Emma se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils « Y'a quoi maman ? »

« Y'a rien chéri, finis ton plat, je reviens. »

Emma rejoignit Regina qui venait de raccrocher, un air grave sur le visage « Hey… Y'a un problème ? »

Mais quand Regina tourna son regard vers elle, Emma s'inquiéta : Regina arborait un air grave, limite apeuré. Emma ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi « Regina ? »

« Viens là. » Regina la conduisit dans la cuisine, loin des oreilles indiscrètes du petit garçon « Ne panique pas. »

« Je vais avoir du mal, tu as vu ta tête ? »

« Emma… »

« Oui, pardon, pardon. Alors, de quoi il s'agit ? »

« Neal. »

« Neal ? Quoi Neal ? Le procès ? »

« Il… Il s'est enfui. »

« QUOI ? »

« Chut, calme-toi. Nous n'avons pas besoin de paniquer et encore moins de faire paniquer Henry. »

« Mais comment a-t-il pu s'échapper ? »

« Lors d'un transfert entre la prison et le tribunal. Son convoi a été attaqué. »

« Mon Dieu mais… »

« Calme-toi, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il se pointe ici. Il n'a aucune idée du lieu où nous sommes. »

« Tu es en sûre ? »

« Il n'y a que quelques personnes qui sont au courant… Tous sont irréprochables. Et si certains savent que nous sommes en Alaska, il n'y a que moi qui ais décidé de nous emmener sur cette île. Même mon patron n'est pas au courant. »

« … »

« Hey, regarde-moi… Tout ira bien. »

« Henry… S'il arrive jusqu'à Henry… »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. Je suis là. Je suis là pour vous protéger. Et pour Henry, nous allons devoir lui expliquer qu'il ne pourra plus aller à l'école… On prétextera la varicelle pour le garder ici au moins une semaine… Ou quelque chose du genre… »

« Il va être triste… »

« On doit lui dire la vérité. »

« Non ! Il est trop petit. »

« Mais il est intelligent. Et si on ne lui dit pas quel danger rôde, il ne se méfiera pas. La méfiance est déjà une sécurité en soi. S'il n'a pas conscience du danger, il pourrait faire quelque chose qui le mettrait en danger. »

« … »

« Emma, ce que je dis c'est pour notre sécurité. »

Emma savait qu'elle devait faire confiance à Regina mais sa peur prit le dessus : Neal était capable de s'échapper d'une prison, de payer les meilleurs avocats… Il pouvait les trouver, il en était capable.

* * *

A partir de ce jour, Regina redoubla de vigilance : Il était interdit à Henry ou Emma de sortir du chalet, seuls. Et le soir même, Henry eut le droit à une petite discussion entre sa mère et Regina :

« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

« Absolument pas mon chéri. Regina et moi devons te parler. » elle inspira alors « Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici ? »

« Parce qu'on se cache ? »

« Exactement. Nous devons rester ici pour un moment. »

« Je sais. »

« Ton papa… Ton papa s'est enfui de prison. »

Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux « Il est parti ? »

« Oui chéri. »

« Mais… Ca veut dire qu'il va venir ici ? »

« Non mon cœur, il n'a aucune idée de où nous sommes. Et puis Regina est là, tu le sais : elle est là pour nous protéger. »

« Alors… On va partir ? Moi je veux pas… »

« Non chéri, on va rester ici, littéralement. Ca veut dire qu'on ne pourra plus sortir d'ici comme on veut. Même s'il ne sait pas où nous sommes, il faut être prudent. Mais tu ne crains rien, tu m'entends. Regina et moi nous serons là pour te protéger. »

« Ok… Mais on continuera notre fort hein ? »

« Oui Henry. » rassura Regina « Nous le finirons. »

Henry semblait un peu plus rassuré même si ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de son angoisse. Emma semblait impuissante à le rassurer. Dans la tête d'un petit garçon de 7 ans, les choses étaient bien trop compliquées.

* * *

« Il ne nous trouvera pas. » assura Regina qui était dans son lit en train de lire un livre, alors qu'Emma était dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur le ventre de sa compagne.

« J'ai rien dis. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin. Tu penses tellement fort… »

Emma se redressa « Ca fait déjà 4 jours qu'on campe ici sans sortir… On va devoir vivre comme ça combien de temps encore ? »

« Tant qu'on ne m'a pas assuré que la police l'a retrouvé et attrapé. »

« Si tu es aussi sûre qu'il ne nous trouvera jamais ici, pourquoi être si protective alors ? »

« On est jamais trop prudent. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais pas. »

Emma lui sourit et lui caressa la joue « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te protéger aussi, avoir ta force et ta foi. »

« Tu les as, crois-moi… »

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Hey, regarde moi… » Emma s'exécuta « Tu es forte Emma, tu l'as toujours été, et ça se confirmera avec le temps. Tu dois reprendre confiance en toi, et je t'y aiderai s'il le faut. »

Emma l'embrassa tendrement « Merci, pour tout. »

Regina l'embrassa sur le front « Dormons… Ce fut une longue et rude journée… »

« Tu veux vraiment… Dormir ? » minauda Emma.

« Emma… Sérieusement ? »

La jolie blonde se redressa « Je veux apprendre. Avec… lui, j'ai eu peu d'opportunités de vraiment apprécier, découvrir… »

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? »

« Je veux que tu me montres les possibilités. »

« Je connais quelqu'un qui est affamée… » plaisanta la belle brune.

Soudain, Emma se redressa, l'air sérieux, et chevaucha Regina en lui enlevant son livre des mains.

« Tu veux passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? »

Pour toute réponse, Emma l'embrassa fougueusement. Par réflexe, Regina s'attrapa par la taille et les choses s'enchainèrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Une bonne partie de la nuit, Regina s'attela à instruire Emma, délicatement, patiemment, avec application. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'Emma était un élève appliquée.

* * *

« Comme ça ? »

« Oui comme ça… Etale bien, sinon ça ne sèchera pas bien. »

« Il est beau hein ? »

« Magnifique. » sourit Regina en regardant le fort qu'elle et Henry avaient construis.

Ils avaient passé les derniers jours de cloître à fignoler les derniers détails et décorations. Cela avait aussi permis à Henry de penser à autre chose que l'évasion de son père et le possible risque que cela engendrait pour eux.

« Maman pourra le voir quand même ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? »

« Bah parce que c'est le notre ! »

Regina sourit « Elle sera autorisée à y entrer, seulement si tu le souhaites. » s'amusa la jolie brune.

« Tu sais, ça serait bien que j'ai une sœur hein… »

Regina ricana « Oui et ? »

« Bah maman et toi vous pourrez essayer non ? »

« Ah… » Regina soupira : devait-elle vraiment avoir cette conversation avec lui ? Maintenant ? « Henry… Pour avoir un bébé, il faut un papa et une maman… »

« Mais alors… Vous, vous aurez jamais d'enfant ?! »

« Si nous pouvons, bien sûr. De différentes manières. »

« Des manières ? »

« Hm… On peut… adopter, entre autre. »

« Comme le chien de Martha ? »

« Martha ? »

« C'était celle qui faisait ma chambre… Elle disait qu'elle avait adopté un petit chien pour sa fille… »

« Ah oui, quelque chose comme ça oui. »

« Bah je m'en fiche moi, je veux juste une sœur. » soupira-t-il.

Regina ne répondit pas, mais lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis continua à peindre le reste des planches.

Plus tard dans la journée, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de leur excursion en forêt, Emma les accueillit avec un repas fait maison.

« Hey vous deux… Je me demandais bien où vous étiez… »

« Désolée, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. » lança Regina en rejoignant la jolie blonde avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.

« On mange quoi ?! »

« Rien avant que tu ne te débarbouilles monsieur ! Et pareil pour vous ! » dit-elle en pointant Regina du doigt.

« Allez viens champion, on va se _débarbouiller_. »

Ils montèrent et Regina s'appliqua à nettoyer le visage d'Henry de toute sa peinture verte.

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien. »

« Je peux te le faire ? »

Amusée, Regina tendit le gant au petit garçon qui frotta maladroitement son visage. Elle sourit alors « Merci. »

« J'ai peur tu sais… Mais je sais que tu seras là, hein ? »

Regina lui caressa la joue « Oui toujours. »

Il soupira « Il sera prêt tu crois ? On en aura besoin ? »

« Si c'est le cas, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Voui. »

« Bien. Je te l'ai dis et je le répète : tu es le petit garçon le plus fort que je connaisse. »

Il sourit, fier et donna un dernier coup de gant sur le visage de la jolie brune avant de descendre en sa compagnie et de rejoindre Emma à table. Regina pourrait s'habituer à ce genre de vie : un fils, une femme, un cadre de vie heureux et serein, une petite ville dans laquelle évoluer avec sa famille, s'agrandir, s'épanouir… Oui, oserait-elle vraiment espérer être heureuse de nouveau, quand, à chaque fois que le bonheur frappait à sa porte, on lui enlevait sans cérémonie ?

Elle devrait se battre, mais elle avait espoir : elle aimait Emma , elle aimait Henry, et ces derniers l'aimaient en retour… Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal…

* * *

Et leur cloisonnement dura une semaine entière : Regina leur pria de ne pas sortir, occupant Henry avec les finitions de sa cabane, Emma s'attaquant à la bibliothèque de la maison dans laquelle trônait une cinquantaine de livres. Ils vivaient dans leur cocon, heureux d'être tous les trois. Mais lorsqu'on frappa à leur porte un après-midi, tous se rappelèrent soudain pourquoi ils s'étaient reclus de la sorte.

« Regina ? »

« Chut… Monte avec Henry à l'étage, enfermez-vous dans la salle de bain. Prends ton biper et ton téléphone. » ordonna la jolie brune sur le qui-vive.

« Maman… J'ai peur… » lança Henry en se calfeutrant dans les bras de sa mère.

« Tout ira bien chéri, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien. » lança-t-elle avec un regard appuyé vers Regina pour que cette dernière comprenne.

« Oui, ta mère a raison, on va dire que c'est un exercice, ok ? »

« Ok… »

« Allez, montez. »

Emma prit son fils par les épaules et le guida jusqu'à l'escalier » Monte j'arrive. » puis elle se tourna vers Regina « On fait quoi ? »

« Si ton biper sonne, tu appelles les flics. »

« Regina… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Sois prudente. »

Regina lui caressa la joue et lui sourit « Monte. »

La belle blonde obtempéra et lorsque l'on tapa une seconde fois, Regina fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte. Dans le petit secrétaire à coté, elle sortit son arme, qu'elle avait dissimulée habilement avant de la glisser dans sa ceinture, dans son dos. Avant d'ouvrir, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et inspira profondément. Puis elle ouvrit, prête à faire face à n'importe qui. Et lorsqu'elle vit le visage de leur visiteur, son cœur rata un battement… De soulagement.

« Granny ? »

« Désolée de vous déranger, vraiment… »

« Un… Un problème ? »

« A vrai dire, c'est ce que je me demandais. Ne croyez pas que nous vous surveillons mais cela fait plus d'une semaine que personne ne vous a vu en ville, on s'inquiétait. J'aurais pu vous appeler, mais je viens de remarquer que je n'ai pas votre numéro… »

« Oh… Non, tout va bien. » sourit Regina « Harry… Harry a eu une grippe sévère. »

« Une grippe ?! En cette saison ? »

« Oui. Il a une constitution assez fragile. »

« Vous n'avez pas consulté un médecin ? »

« Oh nous… Nous avons l'habitude… De bons petits plats et du repos et le tour est joué. »

« Je vois… J'espère qu'il va mieux aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, justement, nous voulions venir fêter sa guérison avec vos meilleurs pancakes. »

« Ahh quelle bonne idée ! Je vous attends alors avec plaisir. »

« Très bien. Je vais avertir Em… Manuela et Harry, ils seront ravis. »

« Encore désolée d'avoir fait intrusion de la sorte… »

« Pas de soucis. C'est gentil. »

« A tout à l'heure ! »

« Oui c'est ça. »

Et quand Regina referma la porte, elle s'y adossa et souffla, soulagée.

« Regina ? »

La voix d'Emma résonna de l'étage et la jolie brune reprit alors constance « Oui c'est bon, RAS. »

Emma et son fils descendirent alors « C'était qui ? »

« Granny. Elle s'inquiétait de ne plus nous voir. »

« Il fallait s'en douter. »

« Je lui ai dis qu'Henry avait eu une sale grippe mais qu'il allait mieux. On va devoir sortir un peu pour donner le change. »

« On va au Granny ?! » s'enthousiasma le petit garçon.

« Oui mon chéri, on y va. » confirma Regina d'un sourire « Tu vas t'habiller ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Et quand elles se retrouvèrent seules, Emma fixa sa compagne « C'était à prévoir hein ? Une si petite ville… Et les nouvelles venues qui ne se sont pas montrées depuis plus d'une semaine… »

« Il faut croire. »

« On va devoir sortir, tu vas tenir ? »

« Ah ah très drôle. Restons prudents. »

« Bien chef ! »

* * *

Emma était heureuse : il faisait beau, chaud, Regina avait consenti à ce qu'ils sortent un peu, grâce à Granny. Henry marchait devant elles, Regina le fixant comme si c'était le plus gros des diamants, quand soudain, elle sentit la main d'Emma se glisser dans la sienne. Regina la fixa, surprise :

« Maintenant, on a plus à faire semblant. »

« Oui c'est vrai. » Regina l'attira à elle alors et la prit par la taille.

« Ca fait pas un peu « _attention, chasse gardée_ » là non ? »

« Un peu oui. Et je le revendique. »

« Ah oui ? Carrément… Je… Je quoi ? Je t'appartiens ? »

« Tout à fait. » ironisa Regina « Tu es à moi. »

Emma aurait pu s'offusquer et pourtant, cette déclaration était attachante et mignonne. Neal avait déjà prononcé ces mots, mais les répercussions étaient différentes. Elle le voulait : elle voulait appartenir à Regina, entièrement. Elle s'était déjà donnée à elle comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant.

« Maman, Gina, dépêchez-vous ! » grogna Henry qui attendait impatiemment au pied du restaurant.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles furent accueillies par Granny, visiblement heureuse et soulagée de voir Henry en bonne santé « Ahhh voici le plus beau ! Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? »

« Bien merci ! Je peux avoir un pancake ? »

« Ah ah en tout cas, il ne perd pas le nord ! »

« Désolée, il est assez fan de vos pancakes. » s'excusa Emma.

« Il y a pire comme addiction. Venez, installez-vous. »

Emma et Regina s'assirent l'une a coté de l'autre, Henry en face d'elles « On craint rien ? » lança-t-il.

« Non on ne craint rien. » assura Regina en un sourire confiant « Profite de ton pancake. »

Sur ces mots, Granny revint avec une assiette qu'elle posa devant le petit garçon « Et voilà. Et pour vous mesdames ? »

« Un chocolat cannelle pour moi. »

« Un thé pour moi. »

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! » Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint avec deux tasses fumantes. Elle remarqua les mains jointes des deux jeunes femmes, et sourit « Alors… Ruby m'a dit que votre soirée s'était bien passée ? »

« Oui très bien. »

« Elle ne tarie pas d'éloges sur vous deux en tout cas. »

« Vraiment ? Nous devons bien avouer qu'elle sait mettre les gens à l'aise. » sourit Regina.

« Clairement. Elles forment un très joli couple. » concéda Emma

« Tout comme le vôtre mes chères. » répondit Granny « Bon, je vous laisse. Ravie de vous revoir ! »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard complice avant que la jolie blonde ne retire sa main pour la glisser discrètement sur la cuisse de sa compagne. Geste qui fit frissonner Regina mais auquel elle répondit en posant, à son tour, sa main sur la sienne.

Et le déjeuner se passa dans une agréable volupté, entre rires et confidences.

« On pourrait aller à la plage ? »

« On en a une à coté de chez nous. » sermonna Regina

« Mais… On pourrait aller sur cette plage là. Ils font des barbecues… »

« Henry… » murmura discrètement Regina « Tu sais bien pourquoi. »

« … »

Voyant la détresse dans les yeux de son fils, Emma prit la parole « Ecoute… On fait un compromis. »

« Un com quoi ? »

« Un compromis : on va à la plage sur notre terrain, mais on fera un immense barbecue. On invitera Granny et Ruby si tu veux, et même des camarades d'école. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'enjoua le petit garçon « On peut ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Regina.

La jeune femme aurait, d'instinct, répondu que, non c'était trop risqué, dangereux… Mais elle devait accorder à Henry ses efforts constants face à cette situation. Alors elle soupira, serrant sa main sur celle d'Emma, et sourit « Ok, oui on fera ça. »

« Cool ! Trop bien ! Granny, Granny ! »

« Nan, mes mamans et moi on va faire un barbecue près de l'eau, chez nous. Vous voudrez bien venir ? »

« Oh euh… » la vieille femme se tourna brièvement vers le couple pour avoir leur approbation et lorsqu'Emma lui sourit en hochant la tête, Granny sourit « Bien sur ! Tenez-moi au courant. »

« On aimerait aussi inviter Ruby et Dorothy. »

« Je leur ferais part de votre invitation. Elles sont, pour l'instant, en vadrouille à New-York… Quelque chose du genre, elles ont la bougeotte. »

« Très bien. »

Dehors, l'air était chaud et Regina se plaisait à admirer la silhouette élancée d'Emma, qui marchait quelques mètres devant elle, en compagnie d'Henry. Sourire aux lèvres, son regard se baladait de ses pieds à sa chevelure, s'arrêtant bien gentiment sur les courbes de son fessier.

« Quand tu auras fini de me mater, tu pourrais me donner les clés de la voiture ? »

Regina sortit de sa contemplation et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée « Euh oui oui… »

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Regina essaya d'éviter le regard d'Emma « Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. » s'amusa la jolie blonde « Rien du tout. » Elles montèrent en voiture « Y'a quelqu'un ici qui semble… excitée… » elle avait murmuré cette dernière partie.

« Stop. »

« Bah quoi ?! On assume pas son coté… assoiffé ? »

Regina la foudroya du regard « J'ai dis stop. »

« Vous vous disputez ? » lança Henry innocemment

« Non chéri, au contraire. » assura Emma « N'est-ce pas Regina ? »

Pour toute réponse, les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent un peu plus. Elle démarra le moteur et ils retournèrent au chalet. Par précaution, Regina demanda à Emma et Henry de rester dans la voiture le temps qu'elle fasse le tour. Quand tout fut vérifié, ils furent autorisés à sortir et la rejoindre dans le chalet.

« Regina, on va à la cabane ? »

« Va t'amuser dans ta chambre chéri, je dois parler à Regina. » répondit Emma avant que la jolie brune ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Okayyy… »

Henry traina les pieds pour monter les escaliers et lorsqu'Emma entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer, elle se tourna vers Regina.

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque ch… »

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par la bouche d'Emma qui se colla sur la sienne avec vigueur. Par la surprise, Regina recula et buta contre la porte d'entrée. Instinctivement, la jolie brune enserra la taille de sa compagne pour la plaquer un peu plus contre elle. A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent « Hey, et c'est moi qui suis assoiffée hein ? »

« Tu m'as donné envie… » avoua Emma dans un sourire

« Henry est en haut. »

« On sera discrètes… et rapides. »

« Rapides ? »

« Ca ne veut pas dire bâclé. »

Sur ces paroles, elle entraina la jolie blonde sur le canapé et l'y coucha rapidement avec rapidité et agilité. Sans attendre, elles glissa ses mains sous le haut d'Emma, flirtant avec la dentelle de son soutien gorge « Hm… J'aime celui-ci. » sourit Regina.

Emma sourit et l'embrassa de plus belle, posant ses mains sur ses fesses, l'invitant à se coller à elle. Elle cala sa cuisse entre ses jambes et soudain, elle sentit de légers mouvements de bassin de Regina. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres. Regina glissa une de ses mains sous la ceinture du jean de sa partenaire et, sans attendre, pénétra Emma de deux doigts.

Emma, de surprise, se tendit légèrement avant d'écarter un peu plus les jambes pour faciliter les mouvements de la belle brune. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'imita et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son intimité et entama un ardent et vigoureux ballet.

L'échange ne dura d'une poignée de minutes, intense et vibrant. Regina resta allongée sur Emma, leurs jambes entrelacées et le souffle court.

« Je te l'avais dis : rapides, discrètes et efficaces. »

« Henry va s'impatienter. »

Regina se releva, aida sa compagne à faire de même, avant de se rhabiller convenablement « Je prépare le repas ? » Emma pouffa de rire « Quoi ? »

« Tu passes d'un _coup rapide _à «_ On mange quoi ce soir ?_ » en un claquement de doigts… C'est déconcertant. »

« En quoi ? »

« Comme si me faire l'amour était… une formalité. »

Regina pencha la tête légèrement « Au contraire : te faire l'amour est quelque chose de normal, naturel, comme respirer, boire ou manger. Du coup, faire un _coup rapide_ comme tu dis c'est une chose qui se reproduira encore et encore… » elle s'approcha d'Emma « Et encore… » Elle l'embrassa « Jusqu'à ce que tu ne penses plus à ça comme quelque chose d'exceptionnelle mais de normal. »

« Donc… Tu comptes me faire l'amour dès qu'une impulsion te viendra ?! » s'amusa Emma « Ca pourrait être problématique dans certains cas. »

« Je saurais me contenir… Mais quand viendra le soir, dans notre lit… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant la ponctuer par un énième baiser.

« Je… J'ai saisi. » sourit faiblement Emma, totalement retournée par ce regard que Regina lui envoyait, un regard empli de désir si profond qu'elle pourrait s'y perdre. Elle était toujours fébrile lorsque la belle brune la regardait ainsi. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé avec une telle intensité.

« Maintenant… Laisse-moi faire le repas. » dit-elle en déposant un bref baiser sur son bout de nez.

Emma sourit et rejoignit Henry dans sa chambre « Je peux entrer ? »

« Ouaip… »

Le petit garçon semblait captivé par le dessin qu'il était en train de faire. Emma s'approcha et vit alors une famille de bonhomme bâtons « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Nous. »

« Nous ? »

« Là c'est toi, et là c'est moi… Et là c'est Regina. Elle est plus grande que nous parce qu'elle nous protège. »

« On a pas de cheveux… »

« Je les ai pas encore mis ! »

« Oh pardon… »

« C'est ma famille tu vois. »

« Oui je vois, et je suis sûre que Regina va adorer ce dessin. »

« Il est pas fini. Il ira dans mon château. »

« Je croyais qu'il était fini ce château ? »

« Bientôt. »

« J'aurais le droit de le voir un jour ou pas ? »

Henry regarda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils « Tu sais tu auras le droit hein… Pas la peine d'être jalouse. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie par les propos de son fils de 7 ans « Mais… D'où tu sors ces mots toi ? »

« C'est Regina. Elle m'a dit que si on te cachait des choses sur le château, tu pourrais être jalouse. »

Emma sourit « Je ne le suis pas. Je suis contente que tu t'entendes bien avec Regina et que vous partagiez quelque chose tous les deux. »

« Quand vous serez mariées, j'aurais une cravate ? »

Emma pouffa de rire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux « Tu auras même un beau nœud papillon, comme un vrai gentleman. »

« Cool ! »

« Je te laisse, descends quand tu veux. »

« Okayyy… »

Emma l'embrassa sur le front et descendit rejoindre Regina qui finissait la cuisson des pâtes « Ayant des origines italiennes, j'aurais le droit à des pâtes tous les deux jours ? »

« Si tu n'en veux pas, je connais un petit estomac de 7 ans qui serait ravi de manger ta part. »

« Ah ah, pas question ! »

« Tu laisserais ton fils mourir de faim ?! »

« Pour tes pâtes ? Assurément ! »

« Tu es la mère de l'année. »

« Je sais, je sais. » Emma l'enlaça par derrière et posa son menton sur son épaule « Ca sent bon… »

« Ca sera bientôt prêt. »

Henry descendit, dessin en main « Regina, Regina ! Regarde ! »

« Oh wow, c'est magnifique. C'est nous ? »

« Oui, là c'est maman, avec les cheveux jaune, là c'est moi, parce que je suis petit et là c'est toi. »

« Je suis géante. »

« C'est parce que tu nous protèges. » répondirent en cœur Emma et Henry.

Regina sourit « Que de grands espoirs en moi, je suis touchée. »

« Pas de pression aucune. Allez, à table. »

**TBC**


	9. 9

**Hellooooo ! comment allez-vous ? **

**La rentrée s'approche, le dernier WE de vacs se termine... **

**Allez, je vous mets un tite suite pour vouss redonner le moral... Enfin... **

**Enjoy ? **

* * *

« Je t'aime… » murmura Emma tandis qu'elle fixait une Regina qui bouquinait sur le lit.

A l'entente de ses mots, la jolie brune posa son livre sur ses cuisses et retira ses lunettes « Pardon ? »

« Je t'aime. » répéta avec un peu plus d'assurance Emma.

Devant cette déclaration inopinée, Regina ne sut quoi répondre. Elle resta là, à fixer Emma d'un regard surpris.

« Okay, je pensais au moins avoir une réaction, peu importe laquelle… »

« Qu… Non, non, je… Je suis surprise, c'est tout. »

« Dans le bon sens ? » demanda Emma en s'approchant doucement.

« Je… Oui, oui bien sûr. Mais c'est tellement… soudain. »

« Soudain ? »

« Ca ne fait que quelques jours… »

« Et alors ? Y'a un délai précis pour dire ces mots ? Je te rappelle que 10 secondes après notre premier baiser, nous couchions ensemble… »

« Faux, ce n'était pas notre premier baiser. » sourit Regina.

« Certes. C'était le premier qui signifiait bien plus, non ? »

Regina sourit et caressa le visage d'Emma, qui venait de monter sur le lit, à genoux devant elle « Moi aussi tu sais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime aussi idiote. »

« Ca c'est la déclaration la plus romantique que j'ai pu entendre ! » railla la jolie blonde.

« Hey ! Si t'es pas contente, je peux… »

Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par les lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes. Regina sourit et bascula la belle sur le dos, la surplombant alors « Je te l'ai dis, le romantisme et moi, ça fait deux. »

Emma sourit et dégagea le visage de sa compagne « Mais tu l'as dis… »

« Je l'ai dis. » confirma Regina, qui sentait une fébrilité chez Emma qu'elle aurait aimé apaiser.

« Tu peux plus revenir en arrière ! »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

Emma sourit et entraina Regina dans une séance câline qui dura une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

Regina aimait ce genre de matin : ouvrir ses yeux et sentir un poids sur son corps, sentir ce parfum sucré qui embaumait ses narines et voir une vague dorée envahir son oreiller. Elle sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe de sa compagne avant d'essayer de s'extraire de son étreinte. Péniblement et avec patience, elle réussit à sortir du lit sans réveiller la demoiselle.

Elle descendit jusqu'à la cuisine dans le but de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Henry, en train de dessiner sur le comptoir « Henry ? Tu es bien matinal. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« Que tu t'es réveillé tôt. »

« Ah… Oui. Dis, on est obligé de rester encore caché aujourd'hui ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aimerais faire un cadeau à maman… »

« Un cadeau ? »

« Bah parce que toi et moi, on fait cette cabane… Mais maman… Je veux pas qu'elle est jalouse. »

« Qu'elle _soit _jalouse. » rectifia Regina « Pourquoi pas. »

« Chouette ! Et je pourrais aller dire bonjour à Grace ! »

« Grace ? Qui est Grace ? »

« Oh euh… Une fille qui est à l'école. »

« Une fille hein… »

« Bah quoi… »

« Non rien… Elle est jolie ? »

Henry la fixa et grimaça « Eww c'est une fille ! »

Regina ricana « Pardon. »

« C'est pas parce que toi et maman vous faites des bisous que je vais faire pareil ! »

« Oh excusez-moi monsieur ! »

Ils échangèrent un rire ensemble quand Emma descendit »Eh bah, ça s'amuse bien ici… »

« Maman ! Hey Regina a dit oui pour qu'on sorte ! »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Emma en s'approchant et en enlaçant Regina avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser dans la nuque, sous le regard et la grimace d'Henry.

« Ewww… C'est dégueu… »

« Henry ! » s'insurgea la jolie blonde.

« Laisse… Dans quelques années on en reparlera… »

« Je peux regarder la télé ? »

« Va petit monstre ! » sourit Emma « Alors… Pourquoi vous rigoliez ? »

« Henry souhaiterait sortir, et j'ai dis oui. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Il tient à t'offrir un cadeau. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il pense qu'il te met de coté. »

« Mais pourquoi il pense ça ?! »

« Parce que lui et moi on partage l'élaboration de son château. »

« Ah… Ohhh je vois. C'est charitable de sa part. Si j'avais peur que tu voles son cœur, je suis à présent rassurée. » plaisanta Emma.

« Tu as peur ?! »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » soupira Emma « Tu sais… Je me dis que j'ai de la chance de vous avoir tous les deux. »

« C'est moi qui ai de la chance. » affirma Regina « Je vais me préparer. »

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que la brunette ne disparaisse. Emma retrouva son fils dans le salon et s'assit à ses cotés « Alors mon grand, bien dormi ? »

« Yep… On va sortir aujourd'hui ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

« Oui, Regina m'a dis. Henry ? »

« Hm ? »

« Es-tu heureux ? »

Le petit garçon fixa sa mère et fronça les sourcils tout en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, geste qu'elle trouva adorable « Oui ! » dit-il d'un large sourire enfantin mais sincère.

« J'aime beaucoup Regina tu sais. »

« Moi aussi. Elle va vivre avec nous toute la vie ! »

« C'est elle qui t'a dis ça ? »

« Bah non, c'est moi, mais je le sais c'est tout. »

Emma sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux « Et si on allait en ville hein ? »

« Ouaiiiiisss ! »

* * *

Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver là ? C'était un coin paumé. Une île, vraiment ? Evidemment, elle avait fais cela pour fuir, mais elle n'avait pas idée de son pouvoir, et de la portée de ce dernier.

Lorsqu'il avait mis les pieds dans ce patelin, l'air iodé et maritime empli ses narines d'une manière désagréable. Il la maudissait déjà de l'avoir trainé jusqu'ici. Bien évidemment, il ne repartirait pas les mains vides, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais par où commencer ? Logiquement, il devrait commencer par un bâtiment qui attire du monde : un restaurant, un magasin d'alimentation…

L'enseigne lumineuse écarlate attira son regard. La devanture du restaurant était fleurie et accueillante, nul doute qu'elle y avait déjà mis les pieds au moins une fois avec lui. Il entra et l'odeur de sucré et de café chaud l'envahi.

Il scanna la pièce, mais à cette heure plus que matinale, il n'y avait guère que deux personnes, certainement les habitués qui venaient prendre leur café avant d'aller travailler. Il se tourna vers l comptoir et aperçut une vieille femme. Il esquissa un rictus déplaisant avant de feindre un sourire amical, puis il se dirigea vers elle.

« Excisez-moi. »

Granny se retourna « Oui ? »

« Je… Je suis nouveau ici, et un peu perdu. »

« Je vous écoute. »

Il sortit de sa poche un papier froissé qu'il déplia avant de lui montrer « Je cherche cette personne, c'est ma femme. Elle a été enlevée il y a plusieurs mois… »

Granny fixa la photo et plissa soudain les yeux « Hm… Jamais vu. »

« Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûre ? »

« C'est une petite ville ici, je sais ce que je dis. »

Il se redressa en souriant malicieusement « Je vois. » Il rangea son papier dans sa poche et se leva.

« Attendez ! » L'homme se retourna « Comment s'est arrivé ? Je veux dire, son enlèvement ? »

« Elle n'est jamais revenue des courses… Sa voiture a été retrouvée sur le parking du magasin, portière ouverte et clé de contact dessus. Une enquête a été ouverte mais rien de probant. Les recherches ont même porté au-delà des frontières, mais rien. Je suis venue tenter ma chance ici. L'Alaska n'est-il pas le meilleur coin pour se planquer… »

Granny retint sa respiration alors « Je vois… » et avant qu'il ne quitte son restaurant, elle l'alpagua une dernière fois « Bonne chance alors ! »

« Merci. »

Puis la porte claqua. A ce moment-là, Granny sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle l'avait toujours su.

* * *

« Tu es attaché Henry ? »

« Ouiiiiii ! »

« Alors c'est parti ! »

Regina démarra la voiture et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils se rendirent en ville. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la forêt, Emma s'agita « Un problème ? » demanda Regina.

« J'ai oublié mon sac. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai le mien. »

« Non je… Je déteste sortir sans. En plus, tu avais mis ton téléphone dedans, souviens-toi. Je préfère qu'on ait un téléphone. »

« Hm ok, demi tour. »

« Mais on va pas manger ?' se plaignit le petit garçon.

« Si chéri. Maman a juste la tête en l'air. » plaisanta Emma « Encore désolée… » murmura-t-elle à Regina.

« Pas de soucis. »

Quand elle gara devant le chalet « On attend. »

« Ok, je fais vite. »

Emma disparut dans le chalet, sous le regard protecteur de Regina. Mais soudain, elle ne sut pourquoi ni comment, mais la jolie brune eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Et quand son regard croisa, au loin, un pick-up inconnu, garé derrière un buisson, son cœur se serra « Henry, écoute-moi. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas te détacher et courir vers ton château. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est le moment mon cœur. Tu te souviens ? »

Le visage du petit garçon se mua en un rictus peu rassuré, les larmes au bord des yeux « Je veux pas, j'ai peur. »

« Ecoute-moi mon chéri. On a déjà parlé de ça quand on la décorait. Je sais que tu en ai capable : tu es fort, tu es brave, je le sais. »

« Mais… J'ai peur. »

« Pas dans ton château. »

« Oui mais… »

« Je dois m'occuper de ta mère… » Soudain un bruit de verre brisé retentit « Henry ! Il faut que tu y ailles. »

« Viens avec moi. »

« Je ne peux pas, tu te souviens : je dois vous protéger. Et pour l'instant, ta mère a besoin de moi. »

« … »

« Henry, je sais que tu peux le faire, va ! Cours sans t'arrêter, jusqu'au château. On se retrouvera, promis. »

« Promis ? »

« Tu te souviens de quoi faire ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait, allez. »

Regina sortit rapidement de la voiture, en fit le tour et ouvrit la portière arrière « Cours, Henry ! »

Le petit garçon, les yeux emplis de larmes, couru aussi vite que ses petites jambes purent le porter. Il avait repéré les lieux depuis des semaines avec Regina, ils avaient maqué le terrain, il connaissait les lieux. Il suivit les signes jusqu'à trouver son château. Il soupira et y entra. Il savait quoi faire, Regina le lui avait appris.

* * *

Regina avait son arme dans sa ceinture arrière, comme toujours et quand elle la sortit ce fut pour voir Emma sortir du chalet, accompagné d'un visage macabrement connu des deux jeunes femmes.

« Fire… » maugréa la belle brune en mettant directement en joue l'homme.

« Ah ah Mills… » Il serra Emma contre lui, tel un bouclier, braquant son arme sur sa tête « Ca faisait longtemps hein… »

« … »

« Vous pensiez sincèrement que je ne vous trouverai pas ? Pas même dans ce lieu paumé ? » Il s'approcha du visage d'Emma « T'as toujours pas compris que tu es à moi, tu peux pas m'échapper ! »

Emma avait pleuré, Regina pouvait le voir à ses yeux rougis et son teint pâle de peur. Elle tremblait littéralement comme une feuille entre les mains de Neal.

« T'es foutu Fire. Les flics sont à ton cul. Tu penses vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir ? »

Il ricana amèrement « J'ai réussi à leu échapper une fois. Ils sont incompétents, autant que vous à éloigner ma femme et mon fils de moi. »

« … »

« Ou est-il ? »

« … »

Neal se crispa sur son arme « HENRY ! HENRY ! C'EST PAPA, VIENS LA ! »

« Il n'est pas là. » répondit Regina, tenant toujours Neal dans sa ligne de mire « Et sincèrement, il n'est pas prêt de venir. »

Neal esquissa une grimace entre dégout et rage « Vous lui avez monté la tête contre moi. Je suis sont père ! »

« Et moi sa mère ! » lança machinalement Emma.

Neal la secoua pour qu'elle se taise « La ferme ! Toi une mère ? Quelle mère enlèverait son unique fils à son père huh ? »

« Tu n'es pas son père, tu es son géniteur. Tu n'as jamais voulu un fils, tu as toujours voulu un héritier. »

« La ferme ! » Il plaqua son arme durement sur la tempe de la jolie blonde, ce qui provoqua un sursaut de peur de la part de Regina.

« Emma, Emma regarde moi… Tout va bien, il va bien. »

Emma savait que les paroles de Regina étaient pour la rassurer, et elle la croyait. Elle savait qu'elle tenait autant à Henry qu'elle et qu'elle avait tout fait pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

« Sale chienne… » murmura Neal avant de faire un peu en avant « T'as intérêt à me dire où il est… »

« Sinon quoi Fire ? Si tu nous tues toutes les deux, tu ne le trouveras jamais. » sourit Regina.

Le pousser à bout n'était probablement pas la meilleure des solutions, mais elle devait déclencher un instant, un bref instant, d'énervement, comme une porte ouverte sur un moment de vulnérabilité de sa part. Lorsqu'il perdrait les pédales, elle prendrait le dessus.

De sa main libre, il tira les cheveux d'Emma afin de pencher sa tête en arrière et pointer le revolver sur son cou « C'est pas la bonne méthode… Je vais la buter, si tu m'en laisses pas le choix, et je te tuerai après… Je passerai le temps du temps à retourner ces bois pour le trouver. C'est qu'un gamin de 7 ans… Quand il entendra la voix de son père, il accourra vers moi. Alors épargne-nous des minutes inutiles, et dis-moi tout de suite où il est. »

« Tu peux toujours courir. Tu ne le trouveras pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'est pas ici. »

Neal ricana « Tu mens. Jamais elle l'aurait éloigné d'elle… »

« T'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. » grogna Emma dans un élan de fierté.

Neal rit de plus belle alors « T'es sérieuse ? Mais t'es rien Emma… T'as jamais été quelqu'un… T'es rien sans moi. »

« J'ai réussi à t'échapper… »

« Ah ah, pour combien de temps ? Et regarde aujourd'hui, je suis là. Et toi, t'es au bout de ce flingue. »

« … »

« Alors j'attends, il est où bordel ?! »

« Emma, regarde-moi… » La jolie blonde s'exécuta « Tout va bien. »

Neal, sentant l'échange bizarre, secoua Emma afin qu'elle se redressa et qu'il la colle un peu plus contre lui et son arme « C'est quoi ça ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? » balbutia Emma de douleur tant Neal tirait sur ses cheveux.

« C'est quoi ce délire entre vous ?! »

« … »

Le regard de Neal vaqua d'Emma à Regina et inversement avant de lâcher un hoquet « Oh putain c'est pas vrai… Tu couches avec elle ? » dit-il en s'adressant à Regina.

« … »

« Tu t'es fais Emma ? Sérieusement ? »

« J'ai jamais autant aimé qu'on me fasse l'amour que depuis qu'elle me touche. » lança Emma d'un regard empli de sadisme et douleur.

« Sale petite… trainée… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Neal ? On a un problème sur ses performances ? »

« La ferme ! »

Soudain, un bruit de voiture résonna et un vieux pick-up gris et couvert de terre apparut. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de la voiture de Regina et soudain…

« Granny ? » lança Regina, tenant toujours en joue Neal « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

La vieille femme sortit de son véhicule, une carabine à la main. Sans attendre, elle la pointa vers l'intrus « J'ai toujours su. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Vous pensez que parce qu'on vit sur une île, on est pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe de l'autre coté ? J'ai vu les infos, dès votre arrivée, j'ai reconnu Emma… »

« Mais… Vous n'avez rien dis. »

« Parce que j'imaginais bien que vous étiez venues ici pour vous cacher le temps du procès. Alors j'ai fais en sorte que votre couverture tienne. » Elle se tourna vers Neal « Il est arrivé tôt ce matin au resto. Je l'ai reconnu de suite. Quand j'ai appris qu'on avait vu une voiture étrangère dans le coin, j'ai compris et le temps de récupérer ma chère compagne… » Elle tapota sur le canon de sa carabine. « J'ai appelé les flics, ils sont en chemin. »

« Putain mais c'est quoi ce patelin, sérieux… » ironisa Neal « Je vais toutes vous crever… »

« Essayez pour voir… » sourit Granny.

« C'est fini Fire, laisse tomber. » lança Regina.

« Cours toujours… »

« Tout ça va mal finir, Fire, personne ne gagnera, et encore moins toi. »

« Dis-moi simplement où est mon fils, on s'en va et tout se passera bien… »

« Jamais. »

« Rends pas les choses plus difficile… Emma ! »

« Crois-le ou non, je n'en ai aucune idée… »

« Alors… Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité… » lui murmura-t-il avant de la pousser devant elle et de braquer son arme sur elle.

Mais en une fraction de seconde, une détonation retentit et Neal s'écroula au sol, se tenant l'épaule dans un gémissement aigu. Emma resta là, figée de peur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Emma, éloigne-toi ! »

La voix de Regina résonna jusqu'à elle et elle se détendit : tout était fini ? Regina se tourna alors vers Granny, dont la carabine fumante, tenait encore en joue le corps de Neal.

« Je suis née avec une arme dans les mains ! » sourit-elle

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un léger coup d'œil vers Neal, et Regina sut. Elle se tourna et vit ce dernier brandir son arme avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

« EMMA ! »

La blonde eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'elle fut projetée sur el coté par Regina, en même temps qu'un deuxième coup de feu retentit. Regina pressa alors la détente et colla une balle dans la tête de Neal, ce dernier s'écroulant définitivement.

Emma, à terre, reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle entendit Granny hurler le prénom de Regina. Elle tourna la tête pour voir une scène d'horreur : Regina était au sol, immobile.

« Non… NON ! »

Elle se releva maladroitement avant de se précipiter, en même temps que Granny, sur le corps de la belle brune. Une tâche de sang écarlate colorait l'abdomen de la jeune femme.

« Regina… Regina ! »

La jolie brune ouvrit alors les yeux et sourit à Emma « Hey… Pas de panique. Je… Je vais bien… »

« J'ai pas l'impression… »

« Tenez bon, les secours arrivent… » lança Granny.

« Je… Ca va, vraiment… Il… Il est mort ? »

Emma se tourna vers le corps inerte de Neal, un trou au milieu du front « Tu l'as pas loupé. »

« Je… Je te l'avais dis… Je suis là pour te protéger… »

Emma perdit son sourire « Henry ? »

« Il va bien… Le… Le château. »

« Le château ? »

« Mon chevalier blanc… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu dois… Tu dois dire _Mon chevalier blanc_. »

« Regina… »

« Allez-y, je reste avec elle. » répondit Granny.

« Non je… »

« Va chercher Henry, il… Il doit avoir peur. »

Emma hésita : elle ne voulait pas laisser Regina, mais d'un autre coté son fils avait besoin d'elle « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi… Va. »

Emma se leva alors et courut au travers des bois, essayant de se remémorer le chemin. Dans la panique, elle pouvait se mélanger les pinceaux et ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin actuellement c'était de se perdre dans les bois.

Pendant ce temps, Granny avait posé la tête de Regina sur ses genoux. Au vu de la blessure et de l'écoulement de sang, elle grimaça « Vous lui avez menti n'est-ce pas… »

Regina sourit faiblement « J'ai… Fais mon devoir. Ils sont sains et saufs. »

« Ils ont encore besoin de vous, accrochez-vous ! »

Le corps de Regina lui faisait mal comme si elle était passée sous un bus et la douleur était comparable à quelque qui lui ouvrait le ventre avec une lame chauffée à blanc. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et elle le savait.

« Tenez bon, je vous en prie… »

* * *

Apr7s ce qui lui parut une éternité, Emma trouva enfin la petite clairière où se trouvait le château. Elle put constater l'avancement des changements faits par Regina et Henry et aujourd'hui, ce château ne ressemblait plus en rien à cette cabane délabrée.

« Henry ? HENRY ? »

Mais rien ni personne. Pas un bruit. Elle s'approcha et ouvrit la petite porte mais la cabane était vide : son fils s'était-il perdu ? Avait-il était récupéré par quelqu'un ? Son cœur s'emballa alors « HENRY ! C'est maman Henry, tu n'as plus rien à craindre ! »

Mais toujours rien. Et soudain, elle se souvint des paroles de Regina « Mon chevalier blanc ! »

Et après quelques secondes, elle entendit un bruit venant d'en dessous. Le petit tapis jonchant le sol bougea et une trappe s'ouvrit. La tête d'Henry sortit alors « Maman ? »

« Oh mon dieu ! Viens là ! »

Il se précipita dans ses bras et elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle put « J'ai fais comme Regina m'a dit, j'me suis caché… »

Emma vit alors l'immense trou, fait pour contenir visiblement deux personnes maximum « C'est vous qui avez fais ça ? »

« Oui, on a beaucoup bien travaillé ! »

Emma sourit et caressa le visage de son fils, les yeux rougis de larmes « Tout va bien, tout est fini. »

« Il est parti ? »

« Il ne reviendra jamais. »

« Elle est où Regina ? »

A ce même instant, Emma entendit les sirènes retentirent au loin « On… On va aller la voir, suis moi. »

Emma serrait la main de son fils à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du chalet. Les lumières de l'ambulance et, certainement, des policiers, perçaient au travers des arbres.

« Maman… »

« Tout va bien chéri, tout va bien. »

Lorsqu'elle apparut alors, elle se figea. Elle vit tout d'abord Granny, sa robe tâchée du sang de Regina, debout et seule, l'air abattu. Emma vaqua son regard sur la scène et distingua alors une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

« Non… »

Granny la vit et s'approcha « Emma, je… »

« Non… Non… »

« Maman ? Y'a quoi ? Elle est où Regina ? »

« Emma… »

La jolie blonde tomba alors à genoux, les yeux fixés sur le corps dissimulé sous le drap. Ce corps qu'elle avait abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt et qui lui avait assuré que tout allait bien. Son cœur se serra et soudain, elle sentit la main d'Henry dans la sienne.

« Maman… Elle est où Regina ? »

Mais elle fut incapable de lui répondre. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire que Regina était partie, et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Elle les avait protégés, jusqu'aux derniers instants, comme elle l'avait promis, mais à quel prix ? Des larmes ruisselèrent sur les joues d'Emma et, comme si Henry avait compris, il se blottit contre elle. Mais le regard d'Emma n'était fixé que sur le brancard portant le corps recouvert d'un drap. Cette vision la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

**TBC**


	10. 10

**Hellow hellow mes zamisssssssss ! What's up ?!**

**Comment fut la reprise ?**

**Bon j'imagine qu'après le dernier chapitre, certains attendaient avec impatience celui-ci...**

**Et bien le voilà ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! **

**Je vous remercie encore de me ssuivre encore et toujours, de me lire et de me faire partager vos avis ! **

**Prohaine fic : une Clexa, avant de revenir pour une nouvelle SQ ^^ !**

**Enore et toujours, si vous voulez suivre mon actualité (et quelques babioles), suivez "nxnou" sur Twitter ^^ **

**ENJOY**

* * *

« Maman c'est prêt ? »

Emma faisait une nouvelle fois d'avoir une absence de quelques secondes. Cette fois-ci devant la plaque de cuisson où un pancake attendait d'être retourné « Presque chéri. »

Ces moments d'absence étaient fréquents depuis leur retour d'Alaska. Emma avait mis du temps à s'en remettre mais, pour Henry, elle avait du vite sortir la tête de l'eau. Comme le lui avait suggéré Regina, elle avait renoué le contact avec ses parents et leur avait même présenté leur petit-fils. Bien évidemment, les Nolan lui avaient demandé de rester un moment et elle avait accepté. Après tout, un nouveau départ, un nouveau lieu pour tout oublier. Mais cela faisait plus de deux mois maintenant et il fallait bien reconnaitre que même si ses parents faisaient des efforts surhumains pour combler les années perdues.

Mais Emma avait besoin d'autre chose. Elle n'avait rien : pas d'économies, pas de job, son fils même n'avait pas voulu aller à l'école… Elle le sentait aussi mal dans sa peau. Et même s'il était heureux de connaitre ses grands-parents, elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'autre chose.

Alors un soir, ce fut comme une illumination : tout en gardant définitivement le contact avec sa famille, Emma avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle déménageait. Pas n'importe où : elle retournait en Alaska, sur son île, _leur_ île. Elle en avait besoin, elle le devait. Elle s'était imaginée finir ses jours là-bas, elle l'avait toujours su, dès lors qu'elle posa les pieds à Storybrooke, dès lors que son regard se posa sur le chalet au bord de l'eau. Elle n'avait simplement pas imaginé qu'elle le ferait seule, du moins juste avec Henry.

Un pincement au cœur la sortit de ses rêveries et soudain, elle servit son fils « Dépêche-toi, on part bientôt. »

« L'avion est dans longtemps ? »

« Deux heures. »

« On a le temps alors ? »

« Le temps ? Le temps pourquoi ? »

« Le temps pour aller la voir. »

Emma retint sa respiration, mais elle avait promis à son fils qu'ils ne partiraient pas sans la voir une dernière fois « Ok… Alors vite ! »

Henry esquissa un faible sourire avant d'engloutir son dernier pancake et d'enfiler sa veste.

* * *

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se rendait au cimetière, leur cœur se serrait à l'unisson, les paroles étaient inutiles et l'air presque irrespirable. Emma était souvent revenue sans Henry mais lorsque le petit garçon avait été assez aguerri pour comprendre, elle l'emmena la voir. Dès lors, il avait demandé à la voir souvent, lui parler, lui raconter ses journées, comment étaient ses grands-parents… Emma regardait tout cela d'un œil autant attristé que touché.

« On y est ! » dit-il, faisant presque piler Emma, encore une fois dans la lune.

A peine la voiture fut arrêtée qu'Henry s'en extirpa en oubliant même de fermer la porte. Emma le suivit, de loin, elle ne voulait pas qu'Henry voit ses larmes. Cela faisait deux mois, mais c'était aussi dur que le premier jour.

Henry connaissait le chemin, il le connaissait par cœur, et après quelques détours, il se retrouva devant une tombe à la stèle blanche immaculée sur laquelle était inscrit « _Regina Mills 1981-2019. Agent respectée. Compagne aimée. Notre sauveuse_. » Un bouquet de roses rouge était posé à son pied. Henry y ajouta alors une rose blanche :

« Bonjour Regina. On vient te voir avec maman parce que qu'on part bientôt. Alors on pourra plus venir aussi souvent. J'ai demandé à maman si on pouvait t'emmener mais elle a dit que non… » Il soupira « Tu me manques tu sais… Maman, elle pleure souvent. Moi j'essaie de pas le faire mais parfois c'est dur. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre « On repart chez nous, dans le chalet. Maman dit que c'est là-bas notre maison, elle a raison. Ca me manque, Granny me manque, Grace aussi… Mais surtout toi… » Une larme coula alors « Tu avais promis que tu nous protègerais, et tu l'as fais, mais j'aurais préféré que tu restes avec nous… » Il sortit son biper de sa poche, celui que Regina lui avait confié « Je l'ai gardé, je sais que j'ai pas le droit, mais je m'en fiche… » Il appuya dessus et un petit bip retentit et une petite lumière rouge s'alluma « Tu vas venir hein ? » Il pleura alors « T'as dis que quand je l'utiliserais, tu arriverais, peu importe… »

Emma, sentant que son fils perdait pied, vint s'agenouiller près de lui et lui prit dans ses bras « Chut, ça va aller Henry… »

« Elle m'a menti : elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait ! Qu'elle serait avec nous ! »

Emma ne put contenir ses larmes « Je sais chéri… Mais elle sera là, avec nous, dans notre cœur. »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de lourd silence, Emma força Henry à se lever « Il faut y aller, nous avons de la route jusqu'à l'aéroport. »

« Okay… Au revoir Regina… »

Le petit garçon retourna à la voiture tandis qu'Emma resta quelques instants de plus devant la tombe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigts les lettres dorées formant le prénom de sa défunte compagne « Tu me manques tellement… » Elle sourit faiblement « On repart en Alaska, c'est ce que tu aurais voulu… C'est qu'on voulait faire… J'ai gardé contact avec Granny, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pris soin du chalet en mon absence et qu'il était prêt à nous accueillir de nouveau. » Elle soupira « Le procès est toujours en cours tu sais… Neal a été accusé mais son principal bras droit est toujours sur le banc des accusés. Je n'ai finalement pas eu à témoigner devant la barre… Neal mort, je n'avais plus d'utilité. Ton… » Elle ravala un sanglot « Ton meurtre a été rajouté aux chefs d'accusation… Neal a eu de l'aide, au sein même du FBI. » Elle hoqueta ironiquement « Y'avait une taupe dans ton bureau, c'est comme ça que Neal a su que nous étions en Alaska… » Son sourire s'effaça « Ce salaud m'aura pourri la vie jusqu'au bout. » Elle jeta un œil vers la voiture « Je pense que je prends la bonne décision… J'en ai besoin. » Elle se leva alors et embrassa la stèle « Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle une dernière fois avant de repartir.

* * *

Le vol fut aussi long que pénible : pour bien faire, Emma était non loin d'un bébé qui avait passé près de 70% de son temps à pleurer, prenant sa mère complètement au dépourvu, à tel point qu'à la fin du vol, elle s'excusa auprès des passagers. Henry avait dormi la majorité du temps et lorsque la jolie blonde le réveilla, il avait sa tête des mauvais jours « Allez chéri, encore du taxi et le ferry, tu te souviens le bateau. »

« Voui… »

Et lorsqu'ils sortirent de la zone de débarquement, Emma et Henry eurent la surprise de trouver Granny, brandissant une grande banderole colorée sur laquelle était écrit « _Bienvenue Emma & Henry_ ».

« Mon Dieu mais… »

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que vous alliez prendre le taxi ?! » lança la vieille femme « J'attends votre arrivée depuis des jours. »

« Des jours ? Je dirais des semaines oui ! »

Emma se tourna et vit alors Ruby et Dorothy « Ruby ! »

« Hey salut ma belle, bienvenue chez toi ! »

« J'aurais aimé que ça soit dans un autre contexte. »

« Nous aurions tous voulu ça… » Ruby la prit dans ses bras « Allez, rentrons. »

Durant le chemin les ramenant à Storybrooke, Henry avait pratiquement monopolisé la parole, racontant tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur départ, deux mois auparavant. Granny et Ruby aussi leur donna quelques nouvelles de la ville.

Quand Emma mit les pieds sur le ferry, son cœur se gonfla alors d'un espoir et d'un imperceptible bonheur qu'elle avait oublié, depuis des semaines. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle était montée à bord, en compagnie de Regina. Elle se souvenait de cette distance qu'elle avait instaurée entre elles. Elle en souriait aujourd'hui. Et quand les côtes de l'île Kodiac se dessinèrent, elle sourit. Une fois le pied sur la terre ferme, elle sut. Elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix : elle était chez elle.

C'est ici qu'elle avait vécu des choses pour la première fois, qu'elle avait eu l'impression de vivre entièrement, d'aimer complètement, de faire découvrir des choses à Henry… De vivre tout simplement.

« J'imagine que vous voulez vous reposer chez vous ? » demanda Ruby en conduisant toute la petite troupe en ville.

« Oui ça serait mieux. » répondit poliment Emma en jetant un œil vers un Henry fatigué mais surtout silencieux.

Elle savait que ce retour était nécessaire mais aussi douloureux pour Henry. Du haut de ses sept ans, ce lieu, cette ville, cette île, lui remémoraient des souvenirs aussi joyeux que délicats. C'est ici qu'il avait tissé des liens indescriptibles avec Regina, qu'ils avaient transformé la cabane délabrée en un château sécurisé. C'est ici qu'Henry fit ses premiers pas à l'école… C'est ici qu'ils avaient partagé des repas, des soirées DVD, ou simplement un moment tendre à lire une histoire ou se promener « en famille » dans les rues de la ville.

Emma avait expliqué à Henry l'absence de Regina, son sacrifice. Et si les premiers temps, il avait été en colère contre l'amoureuse de maman, bien vite la peine et la douleur avaient remplacé les bouderies et les larmes. Emma avait souffert de voir son fils ainsi. Alors, elle avait décidé de renouer le contact avec ses parents, de leur présenter Henry. Peut-être que ce dernier devait vivre du changement, penser à autre chose. Découvrir ses parents lui avait fourni une distraction nécessaire. Mais bien vite, lorsqu'il fut amené à parler de Regina mainte et mainte fois lors de diverses conversations, les parents d'Emma posèrent des questions. Quand il la qualifia d'amoureuse de maman, Emma avoua que, oui, Regina était sa compagne… Avant que le destin ne s'en mêle. Bien loin de juger leur fille, les Nolan avaient accepté et consolé Emma, l'avaient soutenue. Emma avait décidé de faire suivre Henry, qu'il parle de tout cela à quelqu'un, qu'il puisse mettre des mots d'enfants sur une situation que peu d'adultes même avaient vécu.

Mais bien vite, Emma avait senti le besoin d'autre chose, de se retrouver. Quand elle en parla à Henry, à sa grande surprise, il fut extatique et lui offrit, pour la première fois depuis le drame, un large sourire. Elle sut alors que c'était la seule solution. Après en avoir mûrement et longuement discuté avec ses parents et Henry, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, ils avaient pris leur décision : ils repartiraient en Alaska.

Durant le trajet jusqu'au chalet, il demeura silencieux, allant même faire douter sa mère sur le bien fondé de ce retour. Mais lorsque le pick-up se gara devant la maison, il fut le premier à en sortir. Et, sans attendre, il disparut dans la forêt.

« Il va où comme ça ? C'est prudent ? »

Emma sourit tristement « Il sait où il va. »

Ils entrèrent dans le chalet et soudain, l'odeur du bois caractéristique, cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant embauma ses narines.

« Après avoir perdu mon mari, je sais que j'aimais sentir son odeur partout. Malheureusement, j'ai du laver les draps… »

« Ce n'est ri… »

« Mais j'ai trouvé ceci, resté au fond d'un tiroir. »

Granny lui tendit alors un T-shirt blanc qu'Emma reconnut tout de suite. Elle le prit et le colla instantanément sur elle « Merci. »

« De rien. »

Emma plongea son nez dedans et le parfum de Regina l'enveloppa comme une vague d'images et de souvenirs, si beaux et nostalgiques à la fois.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Granny et Ruby laissèrent Emma « Nous n'avons pas changé de numéro, si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, n'hésitez pas. »

« Bien sûr. Merci Granny. »

« Je suis sérieuse Emma, si j'apprends que vous manquez de quoique se soit. »

Emma pouffa de rire « Je n'oserais pas. »

« Bien. Alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à venir diner au Granny demain midi ? »

« Promis. »

Ruby donna un coup de tête vers la forêt « Ca va aller ? »

Emma se tourna vers la lisière du bois et soupira « Oui, ça ira de mieux en mieux. »

* * *

Malgré son jeune âge, Henry retrouva le chemin de son château. Il était toujours là, malgré les semaines d'absence : son fier château que Regina et lui avaient reconstruit durant de longues journées. Il s'avança prudemment et découvrit que quelques orages et trombes d'eau étaient passés par là et avait eu raison du toit. Quand il entra, il vit des rideaux déchirés et quelques objets et babioles au sol. Il ramassa une petite peluche trempée et salie de terre et poussière. Il sourit doucement en la caressant du bout des doigts.

« Henry ? »

Le petit garçon se retourna et vit sa mère, le regard concerné, et il lui tendit la peluche « Elle l'avait gagné, tu te souviens, à la fête foraine. »

« Oui, je me souviens. »

_Comment oublier ce jour…_

Henry serra la peluche contre lui « Je peux la garder ? »

« Evidement mon cœur, on va la nettoyer et elle sera comme neuve. »

« J'aurais le droit de revenir ici ? »

Ce lieu, Emma l'avait détesté autant qu'elle l'avait béni. C'était l'idée de Regina de transformer cet endroit en une cachette efficace « au cas où ». Et elle avait eu raison. Elle avait bien appris à Henry à retrouver seul le château, à s'y cacher parfaitement et n'en sortir qu'avec le mot clé « Mon Chevalier Blanc ». Elle imaginait les heures qu'ils avaient du passer à creuser un parfait abri…

Emma entendit soudain un bruit : Henry venait d'ouvrir la trappe, regardant dedans comme s'il espérait y voir quelque chose. Emma s'approcha et put constater l'ampleur des travaux : le trou devait faire un mètre de profondeur pour un mètre cinquante de largeur… En y repensant, ce trou avait été pensé pour une personne adulte et un enfant maximum. Son cœur se serra alors : Regina n'avait donc jamais envisagé de se cacher. Non, elle se serait battue jusqu'au bout pour les maintenir en sécurité. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fait. Qu'avait du ressentir Regina en creusant cette cachette qu'elle ne lui savait pas dédiée ? Une larme roula discrètement sur sa joue. Larme qu'elle effaça rapidement avant qu'Henry ne referme la trappe et ne se tourne vers elle « On va chez nous ? »

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Voilà près d'un mois qu'Emma et Henry avaient réaménagé dans leur chalet. Henry avait pris le chemin de l'école, pour le plus grand stress du petit garçon et de sa mère. Tout s'était bien passé, et Emma devait bien admettre que l'école avait permis à Henry de franchir un nouveau cap. Emma aussi avait fait sa rentrée : Granny lui avait proposé de prendre un temps partiel comme serveuse au restaurant et la jolie blonde avait accepté. Déjà parce que même si elle avait récupérer de l'argent du procès, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe la journée et qu'ensuite, elle devait se sentir utile.

Et durant un mois, Emma tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, une vie qu'elle avait relégué en arrière plan, d'abord au profit de Neal, ensuite pour son fils. Elle devait réapprendre tout, et vivre cela seule. Lorsqu'elle revient de l'école, où elle avait récupéré son fils, elle reçut un coup de fil qui la chamboula bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait cru.

« _Miss Nolan ?_ »

« Oui ? »

« _Agent Glass, du FBI. Je voulais être celui qui vous préviendrait de la bonne nouvelle._ »

« La bonne nouvelle ? »

_« Le procès. Il est fini._ »

« Vrai… Vraiment ? »

« _Oui miss Nolan, tout est fini._ »

Emma esquissa un sourire de soulagement : tout était fini. La boucle était bouclée. Elle inspira profondément et regarda au travers de la vitre de son salon « C'est… C'est bien. Enfin je veux dire… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire en fait… Ca semble irréel. »

« _Je sais. Ce fut un combat de longue haleine._ »

« J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là… Pour fêter ça. »

« _Normal, c'était son enquête depuis des années. Mais vous allez pouvoir reconstruire votre vie à présent_. »

« J'y travaille. »

« _Sachez que Regina n'était pas simplement une collègue. C'était aussi une amie. Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, je suis là. _»

Emma soupira « Merci… » Elle se tourna vers les escaliers menant à l'étage, pensant à son fils qui faisait certainement ses devoirs « Je vais y penser. »

« _Courage miss Nolan, courage._ »

Après avoir raccroché, Emma ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait : joie ? Soulagement ? Tristesse ? Elle aurait aimé partager cela avec Regina : se réjouir ensemble de la fin de l'enquête, du procès. Elles auraient vécu heureuses. Merde, elles auraient peut-être eu un autre enfant. Regina l'aurait peut-être demandé en mariage malgré son manque de romantisme. Emma hoqueta, amusée à cette pensée. Elles auraient formé la famille idéale.

Submergée soudain par l'émotion, Emma manqua d'air. Elle sortit du chalet et marcha jusqu'au ponton, le leur. Elle s'assit et regarda le soleil doucement frôlé l'horizon dans un ton vermeil. Elle ferma les yeux et soudain les souvenirs de sa vie avec Regina ici : leur première fois sur ce ponton, la première fois où Regina prononça le prénom d'Emma dans un murmure. Leur jeu subtil leur imposant de jouer un rôle, qui se transforma soudain en une réalité.

_Emma_…

Elle se souvint des caresses, des baisers, des regards…

_Regina_…

Sa voix rauque et suave qui la plongeait instantanément dans une plénitude inégalée. Elle se souvenait aussi de ses interactions avec Henry, leur complicité, leur château.

_Emma_…

Emma pouvait sentir les mains de Regina sur elle comme elle sentait ses larmes chaudes rouler sur ses joues. Elle était seule à présent. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule qu'à cet instant. Henry était là, mais il était un faible soutien face à sa solitude et sa peine. Henry ne pouvait pas comprendre, personne ne pouvait.

_Regina_…

Cette voix… Cette voix qu'elle entendait toutes les nuits et qui la hanterait certainement encore longtemps. Cette voix qui résonnait en elle autant comme un rêve que comme un cauchemar. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, comme à cet instant, sa voix semblait si réelle, si proche, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'en ouvrant les yeux, elle serait là, devant elle, à lui sourire, lui dire que tout irait bien, que tout était fini.

_Emma_…

Oui, tout était fini.

_Regina_…

Personne ne prononcerait son prénom de la même manière : avec autant de douceur que de force. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire, les larmes coulèrent encore et encore. Tant de frustration, de douleur, et cette voix qui ne cessait de marteler dans son crâne comme une cruelle musique.

L'air lui manquait, ses poumons lui faisaient mal comme si l'atmosphère était emplie de braises. L'avenir ne pouvait être que mieux, non ? Alors pourquoi ne réussissait-elle pas à voir la lumière ? Les jours ne pourraient être que meilleurs : l'enquête était finie, Henry et elle étaient bien établis ici. Ils avaient repris une vie quasi normale. Mais alors… Quoi ?

_Emma_…

La jolie blonde ouvrit soudain les yeux, comme un électrochoc, et frissonna. Elle se raidit et fixa l'horizon. Après tout, son esprit lui avait déjà joué des tours mainte et mainte fois : au milieu de la nuit, au détour d'une allée dans un magasin, dans la rue… Elle pensait, elle imaginait...

_Emma_…

Ses larmes séchées tiraient sur ses joues et elle sentait déjà le sel s'y agglutiner. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bois humide du ponton et dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, elle inpira et se tourna vers le chalet, sa maison… Et lorsqu'elle se retourna complètement, son coeur explosa, l'air lui manqua. Tant de douffrance, de temps. Tant de larmes, de douleur. Tant d'espoir et d'envie.

« Emma. »

**FIN  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**?**


	11. 102

**AH AH AH AH... Oui je sais, c'est pas beau de se moquer, mais vos reviews m'ont fait tellement rire et plaisir à la fois, c'est beau, je vous n'aime.**

**Bon sinon, boujour, comment va ? XD**

**Croyez-moi, la fic est finie depuis 3 semaines déjà, au postage du précédent chapitre, je savais que ce chapitre-ci serait posté et bien le dernier... Vos demandes n'ont fait qu'accroitre mon sourire !**

**Certains préféreront la fin du dernier chapitre, d'autres celle-ci, faites comme bon vous semble. **

**Bref, voici la VRAIE fin cette fois-ci, je vous le promets ! **

**Je tenais donc à réitérer mes remerciement à ma communauté (ouais je me la pète un peu ouais XD) qui est toujours présente, que se soit pour les fics, mes romans/nouvelles... que se soit du clexa ou du SQ... JE VOUS N'AIME ! **

**En fin de chapitre, vous aurez le pitch de ma prohcaine clexa. Il faudra être un peu patient pour son postage qui interviendra, je pense, pour les vacanes d'Octobre au plus tôt. **

**Je vous annonce déjà que les deux prohcaines seront des SQ : une AU et une suite de la S7 ! **

**En attendant, merci encore de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure ! **

**ENJOY (une dernière fois)**

* * *

Emma était figée sur place, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Sa bouche ouverte, aucun son ne put en sortir tant l'émotion la gagnait.

« Emma… »

Cette voix, ce regard, ce sourire… Elle se leva, tant bien que mal, titubant d'émotion. A présent debout, elle s'esquissa pourtant aucun mouvement. Elle fit même un pas en arrière, comme apeurée, manquant de basculer dans l'eau. Elle fut rattrapée in extremis par une main qui ne l'avait touché depuis des mois. Le contact fut soutenu et intense, procurant un coup de jus dans tout l'avant-bras de la jolie blonde.

« Ca va ? »

Soudain, comme si elle se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve, Emma se dégagea de l'emprise de cette main et fronça les sourcils « Ca va ? Ca va ?! » Emma était aussi paumée qu'en colère « Co… Comment… Tu es… Vivante… »

Devant elle, jamais elle n'aurait cru revoir un jour le visage de Regina. Légèrement amaigrie, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval basse, elle arborait une tenue civile que ne lui connaissait que trop Emma.

« Je crois que tu as droit à des explications. »

« Je ne suis pas idiote… » aboya Emma "Mais... Ton meurtre a été ajouté aux chefs d'accusation..."

"En théorie oui, pour les besoins de la suite du procès, mais dans les faits, sur le papier, il y a juste tentative d'homicide."

« ... »

« Je sais que tu es en colère, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

« Trois mois… Trois mois Regina. Comment tu as pu attendre aussi longtemps ? »

« A vrai dire, cela à été moins long pour moi. »

« … »

« Je suis sortie du coma il y a peine un mois et demi. »

« … »

« Quand se fut le cas, j'ai tout de suite appelé après toi. Mais on m'a dit que, pour le bien du procès, je devais faire croire que j'étais morte. Le bras droit de Fire était toujours hors de danger. S'il avait appris que j'étais toujours vivante, j'aurais été en danger, et toi aussi, sans parler d'Henry. Il y avait une taupe au sein du FBI. Finalement on a appriss que des écoutes téléphoniques avaient donné des indices sur ma localisation... Il a juste fallu à Fire de suivre les instrutions. La taupe a été démasquée... »

« Tu aurais pu me le dire, j'aurais gardé le silence. Savoir que tu été vivante, ça aurait changé tellement de choses… »

« Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque, il fallait que ça reste… vrai. »

« Vrai ? Vrai ? Comme mes larmes toutes les nuits depuis ce jour ? Comme celles d'Henry ? Merde, on s'est reccueilli sur ta tombe. _TA_ tombe ! »

« Crois-moi, si j'avais eu le choix… Après ma sortie du coma, j'ai du rester à l'hôpital. La balle à fait pas mal de dégâts, et mon cas n'était toujours pas sauvé. »

« … »

« Je n'avais qu'un objectif : me rétablir pour te revoir. J'ai témoigné à distance et quand j'ai appris que le procès était fini, que tout était fini, je suis venue ici. »

« Comment tu as su ? »

« Tu ne le savais pas mais des agents te surveillent depuis ce jour. »

« Quoi ? »

Regina esquissa un sourire « Ils ont adoré le Maine d'ailleurs. Quand ils m'ont dis que tu étais revenue ici… » elle soupira et sourit « J'aurais du m'en douter. »

Emma oscillait entre joie et colère : pendant toutes ces semaines, elle avait pensé Regina morte et avait commencé à tourner la page. Henry avait souffert comme jamais et sa vie avait commencé à prendre un nouveau tournant. Et à présent, revoilà Regina, vivante, dans sa vie. Sa colère et sa perdition étaient plus fortes que sa joie de revoir sa bien-aimée. Toutes ces semaines de tristesse intense, de larmes, d'envie d'en finir… Et maintenant, tous ces mois de dépit pour quoi ? Tout cela semblait futile.

A présent, des larmes de colère remplaçaient les larmes de désespoir, et elles étaient tout aussi lourdes sur ses joues. Soudain, l'émotion l'envahi, la situation était irréelle pour elle, bien trop intense. Et les jours sans Regina refirent surface comme une vague glacée la submergeant.

« Emma ! »

La jolie blonde vacilla, c'était trop pour elle. Elle fut rattrapée de justesse par Regina, qui s'écroula sous son poids. A terre toutes les deux, Regina caressa le visage d'Emma, prenant entre ses doigts une mèche dorée « Je sais que c'est beaucoup, que mon retour ne serait pas aussi joyeux que ce que j'aurais aimé… Tu as souffert et j'en suis désolée. Mais je te promets que tout ira mieux… »

Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa : ces mots, elle les avait tant espéré… Cette voix qu'elle n'entendait plus que dans ses rêves, ces bras qui la prenaient en ce moment même avec force pour ne pas qu'elle sombre.

Et après un passage à vide, Emma se redressa et fixa les yeux noisettes de la brunette « Tu es vraiment là… »

« Je suis là, et je ne partirais plus jamais, promis. »

Emma hoqueta « Tu avais déjà promis ça… »

« J'ai promis de vous protéger, toi et Henry, et c'est ce que j'ai fais, bien au-delà de ce que j'aurais voulu. »

« Au-delà de la mort hein… » lança ironiquement Emma

« Je l'ai frôlé oui. »

Soudain Emma retourna trois mois en arrière, quand Regina reçut cette balle en plein ventre, lorsqu'elle la retrouva, l'abdomen ensanglanté. Ce frisson qu'elle ressentit alors se répercuta encore aujourd'hui. Lentement elle leva sa main et caressa sa joue avant de la descendre jusqu'à son ventre. Elle leva le T-shirt porté par la belle brune et découvrit une cicatrice en forme d'étoile au milieu du centre, à une dizaine de centimètres de son nombril. Elle fronça les sourcils...

« Tout va bien, tout va mieux. » lui assura Regina dans un faible sourire.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Tu es revenue… » sourit Emma, comme si elle commençait à prendre conscience de la nouvelle.

« Oui. »

Et alors que leur visage se rapprochait, une voix émergea « Maman, quand est-ce qu'on… »

Emma et Regina se tournèrent alors vers le chalet et la silhouette d'Henry apparut « Henry… » murmura Regina.

Mais le petit garçon resta là, figé sur place, fixant d'yeux ronds les deux femmes. Et quand elles se redressèrent, que Regina aida Emma à se relever et qu'elle esquissa un pas vers lui, Henry se braqua et soudain prit la fuite, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

« HENRY ! » hurla Emma qui s'apprêtait déjà à lui courir après.

« Non, laisse, j'y vais. »

« Mais… »

« S'il te plait. »

« Mais tu sais où il… »

« Je sais exactement où il va. » lui assura Regina.

Dans un timide baiser sur le front, Regina abandonna Emma sur le ponton et se rua à son tour dans la forêt. Elle marcha d'un pas assuré, comme si le chemin était tout tracé alors qu'il n'y avait à sa vue qu'un enchevêtrement d'arbres. Aucun sentier, aucun chemin balisé, rien. Et pourtant, elle savait où elle allait. Au bout de 10 minutes de marche, elle la distingua enfin, cette cabane qui avait tant compté pour elle, pour eux.

Elle s'en approcha, le cœur gonflé de souvenirs heureux : ces heures passées avec Henry à la retaper, l'améliorer, creuser ce trou qui leur servirait un jour comme planque. Elle s'avança lentement et prudemment : à première vue, il n'y avait personne dans le château mais Regina n'était pas agent du FBI pour rien. Elle ouvrit la petite porte : la cabane était vide. Elle sourit alors et s'avança :

« Je suis heureuse que cette cabane ait été entretenue, tu as fait du bon travail. »

Rien, pas un bruit. Regina s'assit à même le sol en tailleur et soupira « Je suis désolée Henry. Je sais ce que tu penses, et crois-moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Si tu veux savoir, ta maman aussi a du mal… Mais si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais fais autrement. Tu te souviens ? Je devais vous protéger, quoiqu'il arrive. Quand j'étais à l'hôpital, je voulais tant revenir, vous dire que j'allais bien et nous ne serions plus jamais séparés, mais… Pour vous protéger, une dernière fois, j'ai du garder le silence. Vous avez souffert, je m'en doute, mais dis-toi que garder mes distances et le silence été d'autant plus dur pour moi. »

Elle souffla alors et les larmes lui montèrent « Vous m'avez tant manqué… Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de pouvoir revenir et vous serrer dans mes bras. »

Toujours aucun bruit et Regina pensa un quart de second, qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée. Mais soudain, elle se souvint et sourit « Peut-être que je devrais maintenant passer le flambeau, tu sais : faire que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui nous protège, quelqu'un de fort, qui protègerait Emma et… Moi ? Quelqu'un comme… Un beau chevalier blanc… »

Et après quelques secondes, le tapis bougea légèrement et soudain la trappe se leva. Regina sourit et la petite tête brune d'Henry émergea du trou. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Regina sourit « Bonjour toi. »

Henry se redressa, l'air triste et perdu « C'est bien toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es pas vraiment morte alors ? »

Regina hoqueta « Non, pas vraiment. »

« Pourquoi t'as fais semblant ? Maman et moi on était trop tristes. »

« Je sais chéri, et j'en suis désolée, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Les méchants n'étaient pas encore tous en prison. Et je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à vous. Je devais faire croire, vous deviez penser que j'étais… »

« … Morte. » conclut Henry « Mais c'est pas juste… Maman a pleuré toutes les nuits. »

« Je sais et, si vous voulez encore de moi, j'essaierais de sécher vos larmes, celles que j'ai créées. »

« Si on veut de toi ? »

« Je sais que ça sera compliqué et que je ne peux pas m'attendre à revenir et faire comme si de rien n'était. Ca sera long et parfois dur. Je ne m'imposerais pas, pas si ma présence est trop difficile pour vous. »

Henry sortit alors du trou et bondit dans les bras de Regina. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou et Regina put sentir quelques larmes couler le long de sa clavicule. Elle le laissa pleurer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans ses bras.

* * *

Emma scruta la lisière de la forêt, à la recherche d'un signe, d'un mouvement. Les mains crispées sur le rebord de l'évier, son regard ne décrochait pas de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Quand soudain, elle les vit, tous les deux. Regina portait un Henry endormi sur son dos. Elle se précipita pour sortir et attendre la jeune femme et son fils sur le perron.

« Il… »

« Il est juste endormi. » rassura Regina « Je le monte dans sa chambre ? »

« Non, je vais le faire. » répondit Emma en prenant Henry dans ses bras.

Le cœur de Regina se serra et elle suivit du regard Emma monter les escaliers. Elle aurait voulu la suivre mais elle sentit que ce n'était pas sa place, pas là, pas maintenant. Alors elle resta là, dans le salon, attendant qu'Emma redescende. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Il dort toujours ? »

« Il a pleuré ? »

Le ton assez dur de la jolie blonde ne braqua pas Regina « Nous avons parlé. »

« Ah… »

« Emma, je sais que tu es fâchée et… »

« Fâchée n'est pas vraiment le terme Regina. Résumons ça : je t'ai cru morte durant trois mois. J'ai plongé dans une déprime et une dépression qui aurait pu couter ma relation avec mon fils tant je le ne négligeais. J'ai recontacté mes parents, on a vécu ensemble un moment mais c'était trop pour moi. Je ne me sentais pas entière, j'étais paumée sans toi. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne nous laisserais jamais. J'ai essayé de remonter la pente, je suis revenue ici parce que je pensais retrouver une partie de toi ici. Mais tu sais quoi ? C'était pire ! C'était pire les premiers temps : tout me rappelait nos instants ici : nos soirées, nos nuits… »

« … »

« Mais finalement, au fur et à mesure… J'ai appris à vivre avec. Ces flashs que j'avais sans cesse, ces rêves et ces cauchemars… Je vivais avec en me disant qu'un jour ça passerait. »

« Emma… »

« Et maintenant, tu reviens, tu es là, vivante. Et toutes les épreuves, toutes les larmes et toute la colère n'ont finalement servi… à rien. J'ai pleuré pour rien, j'ai brisé des miroirs pour rien, j'ai fui pour rien. Parce que tu n'étais pas morte. »

Regina ne savait quoi dire : elle n'y était pas vraiment pour rien, et en même temps, elle n'imaginait pas la souffrance qu'avait engendrée son mensonge.

« Je sais que tu as du souffrir aussi de la distance mais… Toi au moins, tu savais qu'on allait bien, que tu finirais par nous revoir. Moi, je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours. Je suis en colère Regina. En colère contre toi, mais aussi cotre moi, parce que je devrais être soulagée, et heureuse de te savoir en vie… Mais j'en suis incapable pour l'instant. »

« Je comprends, et je patienterai. Comme j'ai dis à Henry, je sais que la situation est compliquée et si tu préfères même que je m'en aille alors, je le ferais. »

« … »

Regina prit ce silence comme un aveu, qui lui transperça le cœur, mais qu'elle comprit. Elle opina avant de reprendre sa veste « Si… Quand tu voudras, je serais en ville. »

La porte claqua et en quelques secondes, Emma se retrouva à nouveau seule. Elle s'écroula au sol, les larmes dégringolant de ses joues. Elle pleura, encore et encore, tant et si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas son fils descendre les marches.

« Maman ? Tu pleures ? » Il se précipita vers elle et lui tomba dans les bras « C'est à cause de Regina ? »

« Ne… Ne t'inquiète pas… »

« Elle est où ? »

« Je… Elle… Elle est en ville. »

« Elle va revenir ? »

« Si on le souhaite. Tu voudrais, toi, qu'elle revienne ? »

Henry resta silencieux quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir, avant de sourire « Elle est vivante. C'est genre comme une seconde chance non ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien Henry… On pensait… »

« Mais c'est pas vraiment de sa faute non ? Elle avait pas le choix, un peu comme quand elle nous protégeait. »

« Oui, tu as raison… » sourit Emma « On doit faire quoi alors ? »

* * *

Regina débarqua au Granny's comme si de rien n'était, après tout le choc de son retour s'était fait quelques instants avant pour Granny, Ruby et les autres. Elle leur avait expressément demandé de ne rien dire à Emma, voulant lui réserver la surprise. Surprise qui tourna court, elle aurait du s'en douter.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?! » grogna Ruby « L'amour de sa vie revient, et elle, elle te repousse ? »

« Il faut la comprendre. Elle a souffert, pensant que j'étais morte. Dans sa situation je pense que je n'aurais pas réagi autrement. »

« Ouais mais quand même… Je sais pas moi, si je revoyais mon amour que je pensais perdue, je me serais jetée dessus. »

Regina esquissa un léger sourire « Il lui faut du temps… »

« Tu vas pas renoncer quand même, si ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je ne forcerai pas les choses. Si elle veut du temps, je le lui en donnerai. »

« Même si ça veut dire quitter l'île ? »

« Même si ça veut dire quitter l'île. » assura Regina « Si ma présence est insupportable pour elle, je ne lui causerai pas plus de souffrance. »

« Ca serait vraiment très con. Je veux dire : vous avez littéralement une seconde chance… Qui peut se targuer d'en avoir eu autant ?! »

« Ca prendra peut-être du temps. » lança Regina en sirotant son café.

Ruby se redressa alors et sourit « Ou peut-être pas… »

« Huh ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ruby donna un coup de tête derrière Regina, qui se retourna pour voir Emma et Henry se tenir à l'entrée. Elle se figea en les regardant. Emma sourit faiblement tandis qu'Henry semblait plus heureux qu'à Noel.

« Bah allez, t'attends quoi ? Bouge ! » murmura Ruby.

Regina glissa hors de son tabouret et marcha difficilement, ses jambes lourdes. Elle se posta devant eux, incapable de savoir quoi dire ou faire.

« Regina… »

« Tu vas rester hein ! » s'enjoua Henry.

Regina sourit et s'agenouilla devant lui « Si tu le souhaites, oui. »

« Maman et moi on le veut. Hein maman ?! »

Regina jeta un œil vers Emma et se redressa. Elle attendit fébrilement le verdict de la jeune femme, celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Celle qu'elle n'avait cessé de voir et d'entendre durant ces jours de coma. Elle ne lui avait pas dis, peut-être le ferait-elle un jour, quand la culpabilité du mensonge ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

« Oui chéri. Je le veux aussi. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Regina.

« Je crois… Je crois que ma colère était à la hauteur de ma joie. Je… J'ai envie que tu reviennes, j'ai envie qu'on réapprenne les choses, différemment certes, mais ensemble. »

Regina sourit de plus belle. Elle aurait voulu prendre Emma dans ses bras, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, mais elle se retint. _Chaque chose en son temps_.

« Maman, puisqu'on est là, on peut manger ici ?! »

« Tu ne perds pas le nord toi hein ! » rigola Emma « C'est d'accord. »

* * *

Ce repas fut le plus étrange de la jolie blonde depuis bien longtemps. Elle semblait être dans un de ses rêves où le temps n'avait pas de prise, où Regina était toujours bien vivante, avec eux, en famille. Oui, elle avait l'impression de rêver.

D'ailleurs, pendant la majorité du repas, elle ne prononça aucun mot. Henry faisait la conversation, racontant à Regina ses premiers jours d'école, ses retrouvailles avec Grace, et sa rencontre avec ses grands-parents.

« Ah oui ? Alors, comment les trouves-tu ? »

« Ils sont gentils. Grandma elle a fait que cuisiner tout le temps, j'ai jamais vu autant de gâteaux de ma vie. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu ai renoué avec eux. » lança Regina, sortant ainsi Emma de sa rêverie.

« Huh ? Ah oui… C'était… Etrange. »

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je… »

« Non, non. A vrai dire… J'ai suivi tes conseils. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Repartir de zéro. Renouer avec ma famille, un nouveau départ. »

« Et ça a été ? »

« Oui. Ils étaient heureux de me revoir… Evidemment, ils ne savent qu'un quart de l'histoire. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'en savoir plus, pas pour l'instant. L'important était qu'Henry apprenne à les connaitre. » Elle caressa le haut du crâne de son fils « Oui, c'était l'essentiel. Tu n'étais plus là et… J'avais besoin d'un nouveau repère. Une ancre. Une bouée de sauvetage. »

Regina sourit faiblement et baissa le regard « Oui, je comprends. »

« On a dit qu'on irait les revoir aux prochaines vacances. Tu viendras dis ? »

« Oh euh… »

« Ils savent qui tu es. Ils savent combien tu as compté pour moi. Ils savent tout. »

« Ils seraient surpris de me voir bien vivante, c'est sûr. » ironisa-t-elle.

« Comme n'importe qui, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui. »

La tension était encore palpable entre les deux jeunes femmes si bien que même Henry put le sentir.

« Je vais aux toilettes ! » dit-il avant de s'échapper de la table, laissant les deux jeunes femmes ensemble.

« Raconte-moi. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« L'hôpital. »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tu disais avoir été un mois et demi dans le coma… »

« C'était le cas. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, on m'a averti que le procès était encore en cours et que le bras droit de Neal était encore en cavale. Ils pensaient qu'il était de mèche avec Neal, et donc non loin d'ici. La taupe au FBI avait été dénichée mais il subsistait des doutes… Alors on m'a demandé de rester ici, à l'hôpital militaire du comté. Je n'avais pas le choix, et pourtant mainte fois j'ai demandé à te parler, à te mettre dans la confidence, certaine que tu ne laisserais rien paraitre… Mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque. Henry et toi étiez encore en danger, et ce dernier aurait été multiplié par deux si l'on m'avait cru vivante. »

« … »

Regina soupira « J'ai tout essayé pour les convaincre… J'avais des nouvelles via les agents en planque, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre plus en danger encore, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. »

« Et ta santé ? »

« Après ma sortie du coma, je suis restée un long moment alitée. La balle avait perforé le foie. J'ai d'ailleurs eu le droit à une petite coupe de ce dernier. Ils disent que j'ai eu de la chance car la balle s'est logée non loin de la colonne. J'ai du subir deux autres opérations après mon réveil. »

«Je… Je suis désolée d'entendre ça… »

« Tu as souffert je n'en doute pas… J'ai aussi eu mon lot de douleurs… »

« Regina… »

« Non, nous avons eu notre lot d'emmerdes pour les trente prochaines années, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui, certainement. »

« Alors… Et si on repartait de zéro. »

« De zéro ? Tu veux dire : entièrement ? »

« Ca dépend de ce que tu entends… »

« Et toi, tu entends quoi ? »

Regina sourit « Je t'aime Emma. » la jolie blonde frissonna « Je tiens à toi et à Henry comme ma famille. Je n'ai pas été aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis si longtemps que j'avais oublié à quel point cela faisait mal d'en être privé. »

« Regina… »

« Je t'aime et pour cela, si tu me demandes de prendre mes distances, d'y aller doucement ou même de faire une pause un moment, alors… Je le ferais. »

« Je… J'ai pas envie de ça. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Regina, si je suis revenue ici au Granny's, c'était pour te chercher, te ramener. Henry était d'accord avec moi. » sourit-elle « Je t'aime aussi… Si tu savais combien de fois je me suis réveillée la nuit, seule. Pendant un quart de seconde je t'imaginais dans la salle de bain ou dans la cuisine, et ensuite je me souvenais… Je me souvenais que tu n'étais plus là et mon cœur se déchirait un peu plus. J'ai fais appel à une psy tu sais… Parce que j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir surmonter tout ça, pour Henry. Je sombrais dans la déprime et la dépression… Tu me manquais tant, trop, pour revivre de nouveau normalement. »

« … »

« Mes parents nous ont aidé, cette île m'a aidé… Mais finalement… Pas tout à fait. »

Regina posa sa main sur celle d'Emma et la caressa de son pouce « Nous y arriverons, ensemble. »

« Ensemble. »

Henry revint alors et vit les mains jointes des deux jeunes femmes, il sourit avant de se rassoir « On fait quoi cet après-midi ? »

« Perso, je suis éreintée… Rentrons ? » lança Emma en fixant Regina.

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

« Henry te cherche. Il t'attend pour le film. »

Emma avait retrouvé Regina sur le ponton, assise à regarder l'horizon, comme la jolie brune le faisait si souvent depuis son retour. Voilà près de dix jours qu'elle était revenue, et les choses paraissaient un peu moins étranges. Même si elles le désiraient autant l'une que l'autre, les choses avaient changé : bien qu'elles partageaient le même lit, elles ne s'étaient pas touchées depuis leurs mains jointes au Granny's. Timidité ou peur, peu importait, elles n'allaient jamais plus loin.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui. » sourit Regina.

Emma s'assit à ses cotés, imitant sa posture « Ca n'a pas l'air. »

« Je suis désolée Emma… »

« Désolée ? »

« De toutes tes larmes versées à cause de moi. »

Emma fut surprise d'un tel aveu. Elles avaient parlé de tout cela déjà, et elle pensait qu'elles étaient passées au-delà. Mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas vraiment réglé pour Regina.

« Regina, on en a déjà parlé. »

« Je sais… »

« J'ai compris tu sais : tu n'avais pas le choix. »

« Mais tu as souffert bien plus que moi de cette situation. Je sens que quelque chose a changé… »

« Tu dis ça parce qu'on a pas passé le stade des mains jointes… »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une question de sexe. »

« Trois mois c'est long Regina. J'avais doucement commencé à faire mon deuil… On apprenait lentement à refaire nos vies sans toi… »

« C'est comme si j'étais une intruse. »

« Oui… Enfin non… »

« C'est ok. Je le ressens aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je refasse tout depuis le début. »

« Sauf que tu as déjà gagné nos cœurs. Je t'aime Regina… N'en doute pas. Et je suis heureuse d'avoir une seconde chance avec toi. »

« Je t'aime aussi. J'aime Henry comme si c'était mon propre fils, et dieu sait que je ne suis pas maternelle. »

Emma hoqueta « J'aurais probablement l'occasion de le voir quand nous aurons notre prochain enfant. »

Regina la fixa, incrédule « Pardon ? »

« Il est bien évident que je veux former une famille avec toi, Henry et un autre enfant. »

« Et tu as décidé ça… ? »

« Le jour où je t'ai vu la première fois. » sourit Emma « Alors, même si on a un passage à vide maintenant, j'ai foi en nous. Je ne te lâcherai plus. »

Regina lui sourit et s'approcha en lui caressant la joue et en amenant son visage près du sien « Je t'aime… »

Et doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Leur cœur à l'unisson sembla exploser dans leur poitrine respective. Elles avaient presque oublié la douceur, la saveur de leurs lèvres, et le bien-être que pouvait procurer un tel échange. L'échange s'intensifia et les corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre avec ferveur.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminables, elles se séparèrent et collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, presque à bout de souffle.

« Je… J'avais presque oublié. » sourit Emma.

« Je n'attendais que ça… »

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors, imaginant ce qu'un corps à corps plus intime pourrait donner. L'avenir ne pouvait être que plus radieux à présent. Elles avaient vécu le pire, bien plus qu'aucun autre couple. A présent, elles ne pouvaient qu'aller mieux et vivre plus pleinement encore leur relation.

* * *

« Regina ? Chérie, tu es là ? Henry m'a dit que tu… »

Emma se stoppa. En entrant dans le chalet, une douce odeur de son plat préféré lui chatouilla les narines. Elle posa sa veste et son sac près de l'entrée et s'avança doucement vers la cuisine, mais personne.

« Regina ? »

Elle se dirigea vers le salon et eut la surprise de voir une table dressée ave soin : chandelles, vaisselles raffinées, verres de vin servis. Elle s'approcha, amusée « Regina ? ». Sur la table, une petite note « _En haut._ »

Emma sourit : il n'était pas rare que Regina fasse ce genre de petite surprise de temps en temps : des fleurs, une arrivée soudaine au Granny's avec des chocolats, un week-end en amoureuses, avec la complicité d'Henry.

Finalement, Regina s'avérait être une grande romantique, chose qu'elle avait toujours niée.

Emma monta à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre « Reg… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son regard se braqua sur le lit où trônaient des centaines de pétales de roses rouge, disposés en forme de cœur. Au centre de celui-ci, un écrin rouge écarlate qui fit bondir le cœur de la jolie blonde. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, Regina ne semblait pas être dans les parages. La curiosité s'empara d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter à œil à l'écrin. Quand elle l'ouvrit, il n'y avait rien dedans, à part un petit bout de papier plié. Elle l'ouvrit et sur ce dernier était inscrit « _Habille-toi._ _Le ponton._ » Elle vit alors, sous l'écrin, une robe fine écrue à dentelles délicatement pliée. Elle l'enfila, étonnée qu'elle lui aille si bien. Regina avait-elle décidé de l'emmener diner ce soir ?

Sans se poser plus de questions, Emma descendit et sortit dehors. Elle aperçut alors au bout de leur ponton, une nouvelle petite boite. Elle l'ouvrit et un bout de papier offrait un dessin de château fort. Elle sourit, comprenant tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Sans attendre, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt pour retrouver la cabane d'Henry.

« Regina ? »

Mais en s'approchant, elle vit quelques changements : des guirlandes lumineuses décorant la cabane, des fleurs tout autour. Une arche et les branches des arbres environnants décoraient aussi les alentours. Regina sortit de la cabane, habillée d'une longue robe blanche, portant un bouquet de fleurs.

« Regina ? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Viens avec moi. »

Emma attrapa la main tendue de sa compagne et se laissa conduire bien gentiment un peu plus loin dans la forêt, jusqu'à une petite clairière, elle aussi parée de rubans et fleurs.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Elles n'étaient pas seules : Granny, Ruby, Dorothy, Marco et beaucoup d'autre étaient présents, tous sur leur 31. Emma était perdue. Bien plus encore lorsqu'elle vit Henry habillé de son costume d'apparat.

« Mais… Regina ? »

« Emma… » Regina planta son regard dans le sien « Je n'ai pas trouvé de manière moins clichée pour faire de ce jour quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans le pathos… »

« Ca ne serait effectivement pas ton genre. » sourit Emma.

« Emma… Je sais qu'une demande en mariage serait superflue. »

« Ah oui ?! »

« Nous nous considérons comme un couple marié depuis trois ans maintenant. Ose dire le contraire. »

« C'est vrai. »

« C'est pourquoi… Je me suis dis que ce serait une perte de temps de faire une demande. Passons directement aux choses sérieuses, non ? »

« Tu veux dire… »

Regina lâcha la main de sa dulcinée et remonta l'allée de roses blanche jusqu'à rejoindre le pasteur de la ville.

« Mais… Regina ? »

Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et lorsqu'elle tourna son visage, elle vit son père, tout sourire « Si tu me permets. »

« Papa mais… »

Et quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers Regina, elle aperçut sa mère aux cotés d'Henry. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors. Son père la conduisit jusqu'à l'autel, jusqu'à Regina. La jolie blonde semblait être dans un rêve : était-elle vraiment en train de se marier ? De toutes les demandes les plus bizarres qu'elle avait pu voir, celle-ci était bien la plus originale.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Regina, elle n'eut aucun doute : elle était là où elle devait être. Le pasteur ordonna la cérémonie, mais Emma n'écoutait que d'une oreille : elle était obnubilée par la beauté de sa compagne et future femme, mais aussi l'atmosphère presque magique qui se dégageait de cette clairière décorée. Henry, qui avait à présent 10 ans, arborait un costume complet et un nœud papillon, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Marco jouait du violon, comme fond musical romantique. Tout était parfait, comme c'était le cas depuis trois ans maintenant. Regina était magnifique et quand elle proclama ses vœux, ce fut la plus douce des mélodies aux oreilles d'Emma.

« Ma vie a changé à la minute où je t'ai rencontré. Tu m'as changé, pour le meilleur. Moi qui n'étais qu'ancrer dans mon travail, j'ai appris à vivre, à découvrir les joies simples de la vie, à aimer, passionnément, chaque instant avec Henry et toi. J'ai fais vœu de vous protéger et je le ferais, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Notre vie sera meilleure et ne cessera de l'être encore et encore. Je t'aime Emma, comme jamais je n'ai aimé auparavant. Et pour cela, je me devais de faire de toi ma femme, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. »

Emma sourit et serra les mains de sa future femme « Regina… Que dire ? Ma vie était un véritable chaos. Ma seule lueur d'espoir était Henry… Jusqu'à ce que ma route croise la tienne. A partir de cet instant… Ma vie a changé,_ tu_ m'as changé. Tu m'as appris tant de choses, y compris à refaire confiance. J'ai vécu tellement de choses depuis que je te connais. Je suis passée par tant d'émotions, y compris les pires… Mais finalement, le destin nous a réuni, une bonne foi pour toute. Et sache que je ne ta lâcherai pas non plus. Je t'aime tant que chaque jour est un rêve plus concret à chaque minute, et ce moment le prouve encore : tu sais me surprendre, et ce mariage n'est que le début, j'en suis sûre. Nous agrandirons notre famille, notre paradis comme j'aime à l'appeler depuis ces dernière années. » Emma s'approcha et sourit en caressant la joue de la jolie brune « Je t'aime, et je passerai le reste de mes jours à te le prouver. »

Les convives étaient aux anges, la cérémonie se déroula sans accro et lorsque vint la soirée, Emma eut la surprise de voir que, derrière leur chalet, Regina avait installé une immense tonnelle décorée de guirlandes lumineuses, de voilages et de fleurs, abritant des tables et une piste de danse.

« Mon Dieu mais… Quand as-tu eu le temps de faire tout ça ? »

« Dès que tu es partie au Granny's ce midi. J'ai eu de l'aide… »

Emma et Regina regardèrent les convives fouler la piste de danse et Henry attaquer le buffet avidement.

« Je suis heureuse… » soupira Emma, les mains jointes avec celles de sa femme.

« Je le suis aussi. »

« Tu m'as quand même bien eu : tu étais sûre que j'en avais envie… »

« Evidemment. » assura Regina « Tu sais que j'ai quand même demandé à ton père l'autorisation… »

« Sérieusement ? Comme à l'ancienne ? »

« Comme à l'ancienne… J'ai aussi demandé à Henry. Il m'a beaucoup aidé pour les préparatifs… »

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu prépares ça ? »

« Si je te le dis, toute magie sera rompue. » sourit-elle « De plus, l'important est le résultat, non ? »

« J'ai dis oui. Après tout, c'est ça le plus important non… »

Regina pouffa de rire « Effectivement. » Elle se leva alors « Puis-je inviter madame Mills à danser ? »

« Avec plaisir. » Emma se leva et Regina l'entraina sur la piste de danse pour un slow romantique. Au bout de quelques secondes, Emma fixa sa femme « Tu sais, j'ai hâte qu'on ait un autre enfant… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Henry ne cesse de me marteler avec le fait qu'il réclame une petite sœur depuis 3 ans. »

« Et si jamais nous avons un garçon ? »

« Et bien on recommencera. »

« Combien comptes-tu avoir d'enfants au juste ? »

« Et bien… J'en sais rien : disons qu'on en porte au moins deux chacune. »

« Hey, j'ai pas signé pour une équipe de foot moi ! »

« Trop tard, tu aurais du vérifier avant de me poser à l'autel sans connaitre les conséquences. » plaisanta Emma « Maintenant, tu es coincée, pour toujours. »

« Merde… Bon, je n'ai plus le choix alors ? »

Emma l'embrassa sur le bout du nez « Je veux un enfant de toi, fille ou garçon, peu importe, il sera parfait. Il aura ton teint halé et tes beaux cheveux ébène. Sans parler de ton caractère italien bien trempé. »

« Tu sembles avoir pensé à tout. »

« J'ai même les prénoms ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Matilda si c'est une fille, j'ai toujours aimé ce prénom… et le film. »

« Je vois j'approuve… Et pour le futur beau gosse ? »

« Hm… Bastien… Parce que, là encore j'adore l_'Histoire sans Fin_. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as appelé Henry d'après un film aussi ? »

Emma pouffa de rire de nouveau « Promets-moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'on aura cette famille, que tu la protègeras. »

« Je le promets. Comme je vous ai toujours protégés. Je continuerai encore aussi loin que mon souffle me portera. Henry, toi, Bastien ou Matilda, ou les deux… Je le ferai. »

Emma le savait, Regina tiendrait promesse, et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas peur de l'avenir. Regina serait là. Alors elle embrassa cette soirée, cette nuit de festivités et toutes les autres durant les prochaines décennies, de toutes ses forces, de tout son amour. Oui, aujourd'hui elle pouvait le dire sans peur : elle était heureuse. Elles étaient heureuses.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Prochaine fic : Clexa "Blue Lagoon"_**

**_Qui aurait cru qu'un voyage de fin d'année idyllique tournerait au cauchemar quand le bateau de croisière se retrouve dans une tempête le canot de sauvetage d'un groupe d'étudiants échoue sur une île perdue. Après le désespoir et la peur, il faut se prendre en main : la survie en dépend. Des relations se forment et d'autres évoluent. Dans ce cadre paradisiaque, le danger est à chaque coin d'arbres... Survivront-ils ? _**


End file.
